Caroline Cullen's Story
by TragicallyMagical
Summary: This is the story of Caroline, a new addition to the Cullen family of vampires. read and review plz
1. 1 Newborn

Chapter 1.

Newborn

All I could feel was a fire going through my whole body. I screamed as the fire got stronger and stronger. I would be dead in less than 10 minutes now. The time was going by so slowly and every minute felt like an hour. I couldn't see anything, but I could hear voices discussing while I was sitting there, dying.

The first voice I heard was a man who seemed young, thirties maybe.

"Calm down," the voice said.

Calm down? I was dying for God's sake how could I calm down now!

"Everything will be ok in just a little while now," the man said.

What could he possibly mean by that? All I could do was scream more as the fire burned inside of me. I felt different, stronger.

Another voice came into the room and it was another man.

"I found her on the streets. There was blood all over," the new voice explained.

As I heard them discussing things about me, I started to remember what had happened. It was not a very good thing that happened to me.

My parents wanted me to marry a man named Robert Duggar. Though I was grateful for my parents trying to find someone for me I was not in love with him. My parents wouldn't let me say no. Soon enough I met a man named William Shirley. He was so sweet to me and I loved him so much. So I told Robert that I wasn't in love with him and planned to run away with William some day. Robert found out what I had planned and found William and I out one night. Little did I know that Robert's intentions were not good. He took out a knife and stabbed my only love. Then he came up to me and stabbed me in the stomach. I looked over at William and he was already dead. I shout at the remorse of my love. The next thing I knew a young boy, seventeen at most, was kneeling beside me telling me that everything would be ok. The last thing I could remember was that I felt the sudden burn starting in my throat then it started to spread throughout my body.

The older man came next to me and I could feel his cold hands touching mine. The fire started to die down as I started to get calmer and was able to speak again.

"Wh-who a-are you?" I asked.

"My name is Carlisle Cullen," he answered, "What is your name?" he asked.

I didn't answer him as I tried to remember everything about me. I didn't know if I could trust him because I didn't seem to be able to trust anyone.

Finally I replied, "Caroline Shirley… Am I dead?" I asked.

He chuckled.

"No, you're not dead Caroline. I will explain what all of this means, but you have to promise to listen," he demanded.

"I promise," I said. I just wanted to know what was going on.

"Well, where do I begin."

He hesitated for a moment and the younger man came into the room.

The younger man stood on the other side of me. I still couldn't bare to open my eyes. I just listened to the noises around me.

"Carlisle explain it carefully to her," the voice whispered.

"Who are you?" I asked the young voice.

He hesitated.

"I'm Edward Cullen, the one who found you."

I felt grateful for this Edward because he had saved my life.

Carlisle cleared his throat and started speaking once again.

"Caroline you are different now. You are not the same as you were before."

_What is that supposed to mean? _

I thought about it for a while as he hesitated to tell me the whole truth.

"My family and I are not human. When Edward found you he could smell… your blood."

_Not human? What?_

"You see," he continued, "Edward saw you dying and he… bit you."

_Bit me? _

I tried to sort through all of this.

"The fire that you felt in your body was the venom going through you. Once the venom spread you became… a vampire."

"So much for careful," Edward mumbled.

_A What? How could this be? Vampires don't exist?_

"Yes they do," Edward said as if he were answering my thoughts.

"So what you're saying is that I'm….a vampire now?"

"Yes," Carlisle answered.

I sat there shocked and finally opened my eyes for the first time.

The two men in front of me were inhumanly beautiful. They both had golden eyes and very pale skin. One had bronze hair and the other had blonde hair. The one with bronze hair stared at me as if he were waiting for me to start freaking out over all of this.

The blonde one started speaking again, "How do you feel?"

I felt…very different. I could no longer feel a heartbeat inside of me nor blood running through my veins. I also felt stronger.

"I feel different," I said.

The bronze one chuckled. This was probably my rescuer, Edward. Then that would mean that the blonde one was Carlisle.

"How old are you?" Carlisle asked.

I sorted through my thoughts trying to remember. It was strange I didn't seem to really remember much about myself.

"Sixteen," I answered.

"I'm surprised you remembered," Carlisle commented.

_Why wouldn't I remember my age?_

"Because most newborns don't remember much about their human life," Edward said answering my thoughts again.

I looked at him with a blank expression on my face.

Carlisle started speaking again, "When you become a vampire you sometimes receive special abilities. Edward can read minds."

_Read minds? Well I guess my thoughts aren't private anymore._

Edward chuckled at my thoughts.

"Are you thirsty?" Carlisle asked.

I tried to pay attention and searched for an answer. I suddenly felt a burning in my throat.

"My throat is…burning."

"We'll have to go hunting soon," Edward said.

"Hunting? Why do we need to go hunting?"

Carlisle started to explain, "Well vampires drink blood and the burning in your throat is a sign of thirst for blood."

Well of course vampires drink blood what was I thinking? I suddenly felt the burning again and realized that I was thirsty for blood… human blood.

"We don't drink human blood," Edward said listening to my thoughts.

"Yes", Carlisle continued, "We only drink animal blood because we live here with humans. Consider it as being a 'vegetarian' vampire."

_Now I'm a vegetarian vampire?_

Edward laughed again.

I was so thirsty! I wanted human blood badly!

I couldn't understand why we had to live with humans anyways.

"Because we want to live lives as normal as possible," Edward growled.

I didn't say anything to them. I just felt the need to drink blood. All I wanted right now was blood.

"We will be going hunting soon enough," Edward said.

"Yes, but first we have to sort through all of this," Carlisle replied.

I was still shocked, but feeling more comfortable with who, well what I was now.

"So are you all…vampires?" I asked.

"Yes," Carlisle answered.

"How many of you are there?"

"Well, there is Edward and I, my wife Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie."

_Wow big family._

Edward laughed at my thoughts again. I was really starting to get annoyed by him knowing what I was thinking.

"Does anyone else have special abilities like Edward?"

"Yes. Alice can see the future and Jasper can control the emotions of people around him. But all vampires are very strong and can run very quickly."

So that was why I felt so strong all of a sudden. This was all going to take some adjusting. I felt the burning in my throat again.

"I need…blood," I said.

I tried putting the thought of blood out of my mind, but it kept coming back to me and the burning became more than I could handle.

"We should go hunting now, before you start to lose control," Edward said.

I got up for the first time. It was strange because I could feel that I had definitely changed. I haven't even given much thought as to what I looked like.

"Do I have pale skin and gold eyes like you?" I asked curiously.  
"Well you do have pale skin, but your eyes are going to be red for a while," Carlisle answered.

"Why red?"

"Well it's because since you're a new vampire you still have some human blood inside of you but the redness will go away in a year or so," Carlisle replied.

I was so curious as to how I looked right now. Had I really changed a lot?

"In some ways you have changed," Edward said.

Edward gave me a mirror and I stared at the beautiful creature that was in front of me. I thoroughly examined my new face. I still had my long and curly brunette hair, but my eyes were a bright red. The next thing I noticed was that I was very pale now and I felt very beautiful.

"Why am I so pale?" I asked.

"Well since you're a vampire now-" Carlisle explained.

"And since you no longer have a pulse," Edward interrupted.

"You're immortal and can no longer age. Which means you can't die basically."

Well I guess I could deal with that, but for now all I really cared about was drinking blood.

We reached the bottom of the stairs and I saw the rest of the Cullens waiting downstairs.

Carlisle introduced me to all of them.

The first one I saw had long blonde hair. She was so beautiful.

"I'm Rosalie," she said smiling at me.

"Caroline," I replied.

The next one I saw had curly brunette hair, almost like mine.

"Welcome to the family, I'm Esme."

She hugged me and kissed me on the cheek. I felt very welcome here.

After that I walked over to one who was huge. He had a big grin on his face.

"Emmett," he said.

"Caroline," I said smiling at him.

The last two stood there hand in hand. They must've been a couple. I shuddered trying to keep the fading memory of the only one I loved out of my head.

"I'm Alice, it's nice to see a new member of the family," she said.

She had short and spiky dark hair.

When I came up to the last one I suddenly felt calmer. I tried to remember what Carlisle had told me before. This must be Jasper, the one who can control people's emotions.

"Pleased to meet you, I'm Jasper," he said.

I smiled at the new family that I was going to be a part of now. I felt a sudden burst of thank you going through my mind.

"Your welcome," Edward answered.

He smiled at me like he was surprised that I was thankful towards him.

"Let's go hunting," Edward said.

_I really don't know how to hunt_, I thought knowing he would hear me.

"You'll learn," he said.


	2. 2 Learn

Chapter 2.

Learn

Edward ran out the door quickly. I ran after him recognizing my new speed. I felt free as I ran faster and faster through the forest. The wind was blowing in my hair as I tried to catch up to Edward who seemed to be very fast, but I knew I could go faster. I ran after him only inches away and sped up right past him. It soon became a race between the two of us. I quickly stopped as I saw a huge cliff in front of me. Edward didn't stop as he sped up faster and jumped across.

He turned towards me.

"Jump Caroline," he demanded.

I closed my eyes and took a couple steps back. Then I jumped off of the cliff and hoped to make it across. I kept my eyes closed and stood there on the ground for a couple of minutes not knowing if I was safe.

"Come on Caroline," Edward yelled.

I opened my eyes and noticed that I was on the ground. I started to speed up again and caught up to Edward. I sped past him and stopped as I smelled something very delicious. It was blood, the thing I've been craving the most. I tried to find out where the tasty scent was coming from. My nose jerked to the left and I ran after the smell. It kept getting stronger and stronger so I knew that I was going the right way. Edward chased after me.

Soon after we found a herd of elk drinking from a creek.

"Watch what I do exactly, then try it yourself," he said.

I nodded my head.

He turned around and got into a crouched position. Then he leapt into the crowded herd and took down the biggest of the elk. He started drinking the blood. I started to feel the burning in my throat again, I was craving what was in the elk's veins.

I got into a crouched position, like Edward, made one big leap and took down a smaller elk. I was proud that I was able to get my first meal.

I dug my sharp new teeth into the elk's neck and starting sucking the blood. The burning started to go away after I was done with the elk, but I still craved more. I started to feel out of control as I leapt again and took down one more elk and sucked the life out of him. Then another one after that and didn't stop until I didn't feel the burning anymore.

Edward and I ran back to the house but didn't go inside yet. We sat out on the porch for a while.

"How was that?" he asked.

"Tasty," I answered.

He chuckled.

I could hear the voices of the other Cullens inside of the house. I tried to drown out the sound and focused on my thoughts.

Though I didn't remember much, I did remember William. I started to frown as the memories of him started to fade.

I closed my eyes and saw his face. I smiled.

_"I love you William,"_ I thought.

_"I love you too. I miss you,"_ I heard his voice say.

_"Forever,"_ I thought.

_"Until we meet again,"_ he said with a smile.

I opened my eyes realizing that Edward was still sitting next to me. I almost forgot that he could hear my thoughts.

"I'm sorry," I said.

"Don't apologize," he replied, "I understand."

We sat there in silence for a moment.

"I should be the one apologizing. Those thoughts should be private. I'm sorry for listening," he said.

"No problem…I just miss him you know," I whispered.

"Yes, I know. It's hard to lose someone you love. I'm sorry, but there was nothing I could do for him," he replied.

"It's not your fault Edward. Don't take the blame for this," I said.

He smiled at me and laid his hand on mine. I put my head on his shoulder. Right now I felt like Edward and I were going to become close. I was still grateful that Edward had saved me.

_"Thanks Again,"_ I thought knowing that he would hear me.

He turned towards me and said, "You're welcome Caroline. I'm glad you're a part of the family now."

Suddenly I felt like I really did belong. Maybe this was fate, but not being human or with William still hurt me. I shuddered.

"Don't worry," Edward said, "William will be with you."

I looked at him with a blank expression.

"Don't you ever get tired of knowing what everyone's thinking?" I asked.

He laughed.

"Sometimes, when I feel like I hear things I shouldn't…things that are private," he replied.

"Hmm…Do you think I will get any special abilities like you?" I asked again.

"It's hard to tell now, but we will see as you get older."

I sat there wondering if I could ever have any special abilities. It was hard to imagine me being…special. I wasn't really special at all.

I sighed.

It started to get darker and I realized that I wasn't tired at all. I used to be so tired after a long day, but not anymore. I wonder why?

"Umm…vampires don't sleep. At all," he said.

My eyes widened.

"What?"

He laughed.

"Your immortal now you don't need sleep," he wittingly said.

"Right."

We both went inside and I saw my new family sitting in the huge living room. Edward took me upstairs and showed me the room I would be staying in from now on. It was a huge room with a T.V. The walls were big glass windows that looked out into the beautiful forest.

I was amazed at the huge house I would be living in. Everything seemed to be perfect and nothing was out of place.

We went back downstairs and Alice, the one with the spiky hair, came up to me with a smile on her face.

"How was your first meal?" she asked me.

"Satisfying, for now," I answered.

I didn't really notice, but the burning in my throat started to come back again. Why was I getting so thirsty already?

"Because you're a newborn. It'll take awhile for that to die down," Edward answered, "You'll have to go hunting again tomorrow."

It seemed like there was still so much I had to learn. I was willing to find out everything I could about what I have become. Even though I didn't choose to become a vampire, so far it didn't seem so bad. Who knows though, things could get worse.

I felt Edward staring at me with a disturbed expression on his face.

He took me upstairs again. We went into my new room and Edward sat me down on the couch that was in there.

He sighed.

"What?" I said.

"Being a vampire isn't always so…rewarding," he whispered.

I tried to understand what he was saying.

"What do you mean?"

He paused.

"I mean that when you eventually are able to control your thirst…you'll go to school with us and it will be hard to get over the smell of the human blood around you. You will think about killing them and you will want so badly to drink their blood, but you can't."

I suddenly realized what he meant. I was thinking about it before and saying that being a vampire wasn't so bad. I didn't think about how much danger I would put the ones around me in.

"I didn't know that…" I said.

"Well now you do. It's ok though, you're new."

He smiled.

"You just have to be careful with things. It will be hard, but I have faith in you."

"I'm glad that you think that I will be able to control myself someday," I replied, "I'm starting to get worried that things won't turn out so well for me, but since you think I could do it then that kind of….reassures me."

I grinned at him.

"You're pretty controlled for a newborn. I don't think it will take long for you to adjust. Besides, you've never actually had human blood before so you probably won't crave it as much…but who knows you could crave it more for that reason."  
I sighed, "Great."

We got up and walked back downstairs and into the huge living room. I sat down on the couch next to Edward. I felt like he really understood me. He was the only one I really talked to. I didn't have a chance to get to know anyone else at all.

I looked around the room. Everyone was here and I felt like I barely knew them. I wish there was some way I could find out stuff about them.

I concentrated on Rosalie, the blonde one. I suddenly felt myself go inside of her brain. I saw everything about her. What her original name was, how old she was when she was turned into a vampire, and what happened to her. Her name was Rosalie Hale and she was eighteen years old. What happened to her was horrible. The man who almost killed her was named Royce. Rosalie wanted to have a child badly when she saw her best friend happy with her little boy. She has wanted a child ever since then, but since she became a vampire she has been unable to conceive a child.

I could no longer bring myself to find out anymore about Rosalie. I tried to get out of her head and back to reality.

I shuddered and sat there for a long moment.

What had just happened?

Edward's mouth fell open next to me. Clearly he saw, in my mind, that I had just done something that no one else could do.

I was confused, but I knew that this meant something was different about me. Something even I couldn't explain.


	3. 3 Resistance

Chapter 3

Resistance

I sat there on the couch trying to explain what I had just done. This didn't make sense, I didn't know a thing about Rosalie and now all of a sudden I knew everything about her.

I looked at Edward and tried to see if he knew what just happened. He sat there as stunned as I was and didn't move.

Finally he turned towards me.

"What did you just do?" he asked me.

"I don't…exactly know. One minute I was sitting there and the next I just got filled with information on Rosalie. I don't know how it happened. I was just sitting there and thinking about how I didn't know anything about Rosalie and then I was….inside of her brain…I guess."

He sat there taking in all of the information I had just given him.

"So you were able to find everything out about her?"

"Yes, I think so," I replied.

He looked around the living room at everyone else's face. Then he turned back to me.

"Try to find something out about Alice," he demanded.

I looked away from him and concentrated on Alice. Again I felt myself go inside of her mind and suddenly got filled with information about her. Though there wasn't much about her human background.

She was born in Mississippi around 1901. Though she can see the future now as a vampire, she was also able to see the future as a human. Her family had put her into an asylum because of her premonitions and was later bit by a vampire who worked at the asylum. The reason why she was changed was to protect her from James, a tracker. With her visions Alice was able to see Jasper looking for her. They met at a diner in Philadelphia and have been together ever since then.

I shuddered.

"Incredible," Edward whispered.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Don't you see, you do have a special ability. I've never seen anyone with that kind of power. Very unique," he described.

"Well what is it exactly?"

"I'm not really sure. It seems like you are able to go into someone's mind and…find out everything about them I'm guessing. I've never seen anyone that was able to do that before so I'm not sure exactly what it all means. We should ask Carlisle about this," he explained.

Me having a special ability? I never would've thought that I could actually do something like that.

Edward walked over to Carlisle and told him what had happened.

Carlisle looked at me and smiled. Then he walked over to me.

"So, let's see what you can do," Carlisle said.

"I'll tell him everything that you're seeing," Edward added.

I looked away from their faces and turned towards Jasper. I fully concentrated on him and felt myself go into his mind. I suddenly found out everything about him.

Jasper was born in 1843. When he was almost seventeen, he lied about his age and said that he was twenty. He joined the Confederate State Army to serve in the Civil War. He became a vampire in 1863 and was bitten by a vampire named Maria. Jasper then served in an army of newborns. After a while Jasper got sick of serving for Maria and had escaped.  
I blinked a couple of times.

Edward had a huge smile on his face.

"That is truly unique," Carlisle stated, "Looks like you have a special ability Caroline."

I smiled and took in the fact that I actually did have a special ability.

Alice walked over to where we were sitting.

"So, you have a gift huh?" she asked me.

"Yeah I guess so."

Clearly she had a vision that I had received a special ability.

"Did you find anything out about me?"

"Mhm," I replied.

"Excellent," she smiled, "Now I don't have to tell you everything about me."

I laughed.

This was going to take some getting used to.

"You'll get used to it soon enough," Edward said.

"Hopefully," I responded.

Alice got up from the couch.

"Caroline do you want to go hunting with me? You're probably very thirsty" Alice asked.

"Yeah now that I think about it-"

"Let's get out of here," she interrupted.

Alice took my hand and we went to the window that looked out into the forest.

As we jumped out of the window I felt the burning desire for blood in my throat again. I landed on the ground and pulled my lips over my teeth as I felt myself starting to loose control.

Alice and I started running as fast as we could.

I stopped when something caught my attention. There was the smell of blood in the air. It was different from the smell of the elk's blood, a better smell.

Alice suddenly stopped running. She turned around with her eyes wide open.

No longer in control I rammed into her, but couldn't pass her. She held me back trying to catch my attention and stop me from getting any closer to the delicious scent. All I wanted was the blood from whatever I smelled that was better than the elk.

"Control yourself Caroline," Alice shouted.

I didn't listen to her. I just tried to figure out where that smell was coming from. I smelled everywhere and couldn't find the source of the scent. Then, finally, I caught a big whiff of the smell.

I rammed into Alice one more time. I really didn't understand why she held me back.

All of a sudden I saw a huge figure next to me.

I could tell it was Emmett because he was the biggest one of the Cullens, but why was he even here?

Soon enough Edward came up beside him. He obviously heard what I was thinking. That explains why Emmett was here.

"Enough Caroline," Edward said.

I still didn't listen. For some reason I just didn't want to gain control. All I wanted was the delicious scent that I could smell now and could tell which direction it was coming from.

I felt Emmett holding my arms back so I wouldn't try to ram into Alice again. My throat was blazing with fire. I was so thirsty that I didn't care who or what I hurt.

"Stop it Caroline!" Edward demanded.

I glared at Edward. Then I looked back at Alice who had a worried look on her face.

I suddenly felt terrible about what I just did. When Emmett felt that I wasn't tensed up he let go of me. I sat on the ground and put my face in my hands.

The burning was still in my throat, but I ignored it completely.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered.

I didn't look at them because I didn't want to see the expressions on their faces. I was ashamed of myself.

Edward sat beside me.

"It's ok," he murmured.

The burning got worse and I became very thirsty. I put my hand over my throat.

"You must be thirsty," Alice said.

"Yeah, I am…but what did I smell before that made me do that?" I asked.

"I heard some hikers in the forest. I should've been more careful," Alice answered.

"So it was human blood that made me go crazy," I added.

I suddenly became afraid of myself. If this was how crazy I would get just from a couple of hikers in the woods, then I didn't want to know what I would do if I saw a whole crowd of people.

I shuddered at the thought.

"Don't worry about it. We won't let you go into a whole crowd of people until you gain complete control," Edward assured.

"It would be delicious though," Emmett commented.

Edward glared back at Emmett.

"What? It's true," Emmett said.

I laughed.

"Can we go hunting now?" I begged.

Edward chuckled.

"Yes, let's go."

"Yeah I want to catch some grizzly bears," Emmett replied.

"Mountain lions are my personal favorite," Edward added.

"Both sound really tasty to me. Mouthwatering even," I wittingly said.

I looked up at Emmett. Though he was huge, he seemed to be pretty nice. I didn't know much about him so it wouldn't hurt to see who he really is. Just for fun.

I concentrated completely on Emmett and once again I became filled with information on him.

His name was Emmett McCarty and became a vampire in 1935. Rosalie had found him being mauled by a bear. He nearly died, but Rosalie saved him and carried him back to Carlisle. Emmett said that Rosalie was an angel who brought him to God.

I blinked and smiled.

Seeing how they fell in love reminded me of William. He used to say that I was an angel sent from heaven. Even though he was no longer here that memory made me happier.

"Come on Caroline," Alice shouted.

I hadn't realized that I was standing there alone.

"Coming," I said.

I ran as fast as I could to catch up to the rest of them. I liked running. It made me feel free with the wind hitting my face and blowing in my hair.

The forest was beautiful with all of the plants and trees. I started to smell blood again, but remembered not to lose control.

We all stopped by a huge ditch.

In there was one huge bear.

"This one's mine," Emmett shouted.

"No, let Caroline try it. You can have the next one Emmett," Edward responded.

Emmett looked at me.

"After you," he grinned.

I looked at the bear that was in front of me. It was taller than me, but not stronger.

I grinned as I got into a crouched position. Then I leaped onto the bears back and dug my teeth into its furry neck.

The blood tasted better than I expected. Emmett was right grizzlies do taste good.

Once the bear no longer contained blood I stepped away.

I took one look at Edward as I followed his gaze. A mountain lion stood at the other side of the ditch staring at Edward.

He ran to the other side of the ditch and dug his teeth into it's neck.

"Nice," Emmett commented.

After that we all found another group of elk and fed on those. The burning finally went away after the fourth elk I had.

When we were finished we ran home. I went up to my room and sat on the big couch in there. I closed my eyes and thought of William.

_"My angel,"_ I heard his voice say.

I smiled.

_"My hero,"_ I thought.

I heard his beautiful laugh.

_"I will always be with you Caroline,"_ he said.

_"I'll never forget you William."_

I kept my eyes closed and thought of my William. I could never love anyone else like I loved him. He was my other half, my true love.


	4. 4 Plan

Chapter 4

Plan

I started to get the hang of my newly found powers. I used them to find out about the rest of my family and didn't find any other reason to use them. Edward and I became very close. He was the one that I had the best relationship with. Not a love kind of relationship, but more of a brother and sister type of relationship. The only one I could love was William and I couldn't think of loving anyone else but him. I liked the other Cullen's as well Esme was exactly the kind of mother I dreamed of having along with Carlisle. Alice and I became pretty good friends because we both shared an interest in shopping and we did a lot of it since I didn't have a lot of clothes. Rosalie didn't talk to me much when she saw that me and Edward were close to each other and I always wondered why that was. Emmett and Jasper always tried to bet on how many humans I would kill that day and surprisingly I didn't kill any. It was strange to them that I was able to keep myself from killing humans, but it was fun to know that neither of them could win money. My eyes started to become golden like the rest of the Cullens and hunting became easier as well.

And on this day we would be moving to Washington. It had been almost a year since I became a vampire so the Cullens thought that I had enough restraint to not kill anyone since we would be going to school there. Alice didn't seem to see me killing anyone so that was a good thing. I just hope that I would be able to control myself once I was around all those humans.

I sighed as I put my new clothes into a suitcase.

"You'll do fine, don't worry. Alice didn't see anything bad happening," Edward said.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean anything," I replied.

"You're ready for this. We wouldn't put you in danger if we didn't think you were prepared enough for it. I have faith in you," he said.

I sighed again.

"Well that makes one of us," I mumbled.

I zipped up my suitcase and began to walk down the stairs. Edward followed after me with his suitcase. I suddenly felt calmer and I realized that Jasper had calmed me down. Jasper stared at me as I reached the end of the staircase.

"Thanks," I whispered.

"No problem," he whispered back.

I walked outside and put my suitcase into Edward's new Volvo. I couldn't drive yet since before I became a vampire I was sixteen and I guess that in my new school, if I had enough control, I could take a driver's ed class. Hopefully I could get my license.

Edward slammed his trunk shut and walked back into the house. I sat on the porch steps and held my face in my hands. I heard Edward talking to Alice inside, trying to whisper so I wouldn't hear I guessed. I tried not to listen because I didn't feel like hearing it anyways. I was really nervous about this. Jasper helped a little, but since he wasn't outside with me I didn't feel calm.

I heard Alice walking towards the door to come outside. I figured that Edward told her to come and talk to me and try to comfort me about the whole situation, but I doubt it would work.

She sat next to me on the porch.

"Everything is going to be ok Caroline I can see that," she said.

I didn't speak I just kept my head in my hands. She put one hand on my shoulder.

"You're prepared and you already have some control. You haven't killed anyone yet," she explained.

"Yet," I repeated.

She paused for a moment.

"It will be overwhelming, but you can do it. You're strong Caroline and I believe that you will be able to control yourself. All of us feel the same way," she encouraged me.

I looked at her and smiled a little bit. To know that all of the Cullens thought that I was prepared enough and had faith in me made me feel a little bit better.

"Thanks," I said.

She hugged me and I hugged her back.

"You're welcome," she replied.

We both got up and walked back into the house together. Carlisle met us by the door.

"You'll do great," he said to me.

I smiled at him.

"Well are we all ready to go," Esme shouted.

"Yes I believe we are," Carlisle answered.

Esme walked into the room with her bag in her hand. Rosalie came in behind her with a box and handed it to Emmett.

"Let's go," Emmett shouted.

We all walked outside. I would be riding with Edward in his new car. Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, and Alice were riding in the Mercedes and Emmett and Rosalie were going in the Jeep.

I opened the door to Edward's car and sat in the seat next to him. I felt nervous again. Edward looked over at me and realized that I was getting nervous.

"Don't worry. As long as you hunt often, then you will be fine," he encouraged me.

He started the car and drove. I forgot where we were going.

"Forks, Washington. It's cloudy and rainy there most of the time and rarely sunny so we won't have to worry about being out in the sunlight too much," he explained.

"What's the name of the high school we're going to?" I asked.

"Forks High School," he answered, "You'll start out as a sophomore since you're sixteen."

I nodded my head and looked out the window as we sped down the highway. I felt my hands starting to shake as I got even more nervous than before.

"_I have confidence in you Caroline,_" William's voice said in my head.

I sighed and didn't say anything back to his voice. It made me feel calmer than before and I felt that my hands had stopped shaking.

I turned to the front and looked out of that window.

"It seems like everyone thinks you can do this, but you," Edward said.

I looked over at him in confusion and he looked back at me.

"Even William does," he replied.

I knew what he meant by that and felt embarrassed. He could hear the voice too?

"Yes I can hear it," he said.

"It probably means I'm crazy I guess," I murmured.

"You're not crazy. I'm not sure what it is maybe just an illusion or it could be something different," he responded.

"Hmm," I said.

I thought about it for a moment, and then I looked back out the window and didn't get nervous again.

****

I stepped out of the car and looked at the huge house in front of me. Edward opened the trunk and I grabbed my bag.

"Isn't it beautiful," Esme said, with her arm wrapped around Carlisle.

We all walked up to the door and Carlisle opened it. My eyes widened at the first huge room. Everyone went upstairs to get a bedroom and I stayed downstairs to admire the beautiful rooms. The house was already furnished and one thing in particular caught my eye. It was a grand piano that stood there in one of the rooms. Maybe it was new or maybe it was from the old house.

I walked up to the piano and ran my fingers over the keys. It was definitely from the old house. I could tell because of the chip that I had made in one of the keys a couple weeks ago. I dropped my bag and sat at the bench. I started to strike out a couple of chords and played around with a couple of notes. I could hear footsteps coming down the stairs and walking over to the piano. Edward sat on the bench next to me and played the same chords after I played them. I smiled and started to challenge him with a couple measures of something I made up. He chuckled and imitated the notes perfectly.

He challenged me with a couple of measures of a song he made up and I played them without mistakes.

"Ha," I said.

He laughed and got up from the bench.

"You're good," he said.

I got up from the bench as well and picked up my bag.

"I've been practicing," I added.

He chuckled.

We walked up the stairs and he showed me to my new room. It was pretty big with a plasma screen T.V. and a stereo. There was shelf space for my CD's and books. I liked reading Shakespeare. Especially Romeo and Juliet because I liked reading romance stories and I listened to all kinds of music.

"Esme decorated the whole house one day," Edward said.

"This is awesome," I replied.

I walked into my new room and set my bag down on the couch that was there. I looked out of the window and saw the beautiful forest. It was similar to the old house we lived in, but still different in some ways. I walked around the room and admired everything that was in it.

"I'm going to go downstairs and grab the other boxes," he said.

I turned towards him.

"Ok, I'll be down in a minute," I replied.

Edward walked out of the room and I heard him going down the stairs. I quickly unpacked my one suitcase and put my clothes into the closet. Half of it was already filled with clothes.

I chuckled.

"Alice," I whispered to myself.

I hung up my clothes and put my books and CD's on the shelves provided. Then I walked downstairs to help with the boxes. I went outside and took out a couple of the boxes in the Mercedes. Then I went back into the house and set them down in the living room.

Once we were all finished with unloading the boxes and unpacking them everyone settled into the living room. I sat onto the couch next to Alice.

Carlisle walked into the room.

"Alright everyone we need to discuss how we're going to make sure Caroline can control herself in school," he said.

Everyone looked at me and I just looked down at the ground waiting for them to say something.

"Well as I said before I didn't see her attacking anyone so I'm pretty sure that we can keep her safe," Alice stated.

"Aww come on a couple of humans wouldn't hurt," Emmett added.

Rosalie elbowed him in the stomach and he just laughed.

I rolled my eyes. Leave it to Emmett to make me feel worse than I already felt.

"Shut up Emmett," Edward said.

Emmett kept laughing and didn't listen to Edward.

"Let's be serious," Carlisle said.

Emmett finally stopped laughing and kept a serious look on his face.

"Well since she's going to be a sophomore no one can really stay in the same class with her because we're all older," Jasper said.

I looked at all of their faces and they seemed to be stumped.

"She can do it on her own," Edward added.

I looked over at him and my eyes widened.

"Are you crazy? You don't know that I would be ok on my own," I shouted.

"I know you're sure she can Edward, but it's still a little risky," Carlisle said.

There was silence again as everyone started to think about our options.

"Could one of us possibly be in a couple of classes with her," Rosalie said.

I looked at all of their faces and they all seemed to be absorbing this option to see if this would work.

"That could be our only option," Carlisle added, "and it would be the best way to make sure she's safe."

"Then we should do that if it's the only option," Alice said.

"Yes, well then it's settled. As long as Caroline's ok with this," Carlisle stated.

I looked around the room and they were all staring at me. Would I be able to do it? I thought about it for a couple of minutes and finally decided.

"Yes I can do it. I'll have to. I guess if I could have some classes without anyone there than I could do it," I answered.

I felt calmer and looked at Jasper and smiled in thanks.

"Ok then we have made a decision. You will start on Monday and if anyone else has anything to say then say it now," Carlisle explained.

"I do," Jasper said.

I looked over at him and he looked back at me.

"Even though you think you can't do this you can and I know you can because I've seen that whenever you start feeling nervous you seem to calm down quickly even though I'm not around. I don't know what is causing this, but if we figure out what that certain thing is than I'm sure you can use it to help you when you feel thirsty," he explained.

I looked at him in confusion.

"In the car," Edward stated.

"What?" I asked.

He looked over at me.

"Remember in the car when you heard William's voice," he answered.

I thought about it for a moment.

"Could this be what's calming her down," Edward asked Jasper.

"It is possible, but if this voice is just an illusion I'm not sure that it will work," he replied.

"And if it's really his voice," I added.

"Then it could mean something different and there's a possibility that she can use it to her advantage," Jasper said.

Nobody responded. We all sat there and absorbed this new information.

"But how can we be certain that it's really him communicating with her," Alice questioned.

"And how is he communicating with me," I added.

Jasper looked at me.

"If he communicates with you unexpectedly and not when you try to, then it's a possibility and I'm not exactly sure how he is able to communicate with you if that's the fact. Maybe it's just something else you're able to do," Jasper answered.

"So what now I'm able to communicate with the dead?" I asked.  
Of course, Emmett laughed. I just ignored him and kept my eyes focused on Jasper.

"I don't think it's communicating with the dead exactly. Rather, speaking to someone through your mind maybe," he said.

"But wouldn't that mean I could just read minds," I added.

"See that wouldn't make sense. It can't mean that she can read minds. If someone was already dead and could hear her talking to them through her thoughts and she could do the same," Edward said.

"Then maybe it's telepathy," Jasper interrupted.

I sat there shocked and confused. How can this be telepathy? How could that be possible if William wasn't alive?

"What can we do," Edward asked.

"We have to wait and see if anything happens," Carlisle answered, "if something does happen then telepathy could be a possibility. Just be alert."

I nodded my head.

"Ok, I can do that."


	5. 5 Mistake

Chapter 5

Mistake

I paced back and forth in my room, waiting to see if he would try to communicate with me again. Maybe it really was an illusion and maybe I really was crazy.

"You're not crazy," Edward said.

He was standing in the doorway reading my thoughts just in case he heard something. I kept pacing and then I finally sat down. I waited to hear something.

"Try to keep your mind off of him," Edward said.

I looked at him.

"I can't stop it's going to bug me," I replied.

I thought about William for a while. Then I realized that Edward was right. If anything was going to happen then I couldn't wait around for it.

I sighed.

"You're right," I admitted.

"Are you thirsty?" he asked.

"Now that I think about it yes I am," I answered.

"Let's go hunting so you can keep your mind off of it for now," he said.

"Ok let's get out of here."

Edward went to my window and I followed him. Then he opened it and jumped. I took a couple steps back and then I took one big leap out of the window. When my feet touched the ground I immediately ran as fast as I could. I followed the lingering scent of blood going left and right and avoiding knocking down trees. I didn't see Edward anywhere, but I didn't care either because my throat burned terribly and I was really thirsty right now. I started running faster and faster, trying to hurry up and find where the scent was coming from. It was the best smell in the forest even better than elk blood. Then finally, I found what I was looking for, though it wasn't anything close to an elk or a bear or a mountain lion. I pulled my lips back over my teeth and started to feel my control slip away from me. I stared at my prey and the burning got worse and worse. This wasn't an animal, it was a human. I didn't care about anything anymore. I no longer had control over myself. The heartbeat of the person was loud and made my mouth water.

"_Don't do this Caroline. You know better,"_ his voice told me.

I calmed down for a moment and told myself not to do it, but the smell was overwhelming and I didn't listen to it this time because I was already too far gone. I got into the crouched position and leaped through the air. I landed on the man's back and he immediately fell to the ground. He screamed and yelled for help, but I wouldn't stop. I dug my teeth into his neck and sucked the blood from his veins. It was the best thing I've ever tasted. I tried to restraint from going any further, but the blood tasted so good. I kept sucking the life out this man and I didn't even care.

All of a sudden I felt something knock me off of the body. I quickly got up and realized it was Edward and Alice was behind him. I growled at them, still not in control. They had disturbed me and I was angry now. I looked over at the now dead body and could no longer hear a pulse. He was dead and I had killed him. The burning in my throat started to lessen and I started to gain control again. I realized that I did something terrible and I regretted it now. I stood up and stared down at the ground.

"I- I'm so-sorry," I managed to say.

I knew that if I were able to cry then I would, but since I couldn't I just turned towards the house and ran. Edward quickly ran after me, with Alice following behind him, and he eventually caught up to me. I tried to run even faster, but since I wasn't so much of a newborn he was fast enough to catch up to me. When I reached the house I immediately ran up the stairs and immediately went into my room. I laid down on the couch and dug my head into a pillow. I could hear voices downstairs and I knew what they were talking about.

"Stupid stupid," I shouted as I hit my head with the pillow again and again.

"_You're not stupid," _I heard his voice say.

_"Oh yeah then how come I couldn't restrain myself from killing that guy?" _I replied.

I heard Edward and Alice coming up the stairs and talking to each other. Edward quickly came through the door and sat on the couch next to me and Alice stayed in the doorway. I didn't look at him or Alice.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"It's not your fault, I should've stayed with you instead of letting you go off alone," Edward said.

"Don't blame yourself Edward this is all my fault," I replied.

I closed my eyes and tried not to think about what happened.

"Ugh," I groaned.

Sure I'm not stupid what was he talking about I was the stupidest vampire in the world right now.

"Wait," Edward said.

I opened my eyes and turned my head towards him.

"I didn't say you were stupid," he admitted.

"Huh?"

I went through all of my thoughts and finally found the one thought that explained everything.

"William," I whispered.

"I can't believe it," Edward said.

I heard Alice walk over to where we were sitting.

"What was she thinking Edward?" Alice asked.

"She communicated with William when we were downstairs. I wasn't paying attention though, but it was definitely him communicating with her," he explained.

"He did it before I killed that guy too and it helped. I started to calm down a little, but it wasn't enough to stop me," I admitted.

"I saw that you were going to kill him, but for some reason you stopped and I didn't understand why" Alice said.

"He must've restrained me a little bit," I stated.

"So it is telepathy," Alice said.

"Possibly," Edward replied.

We all ran downstairs and immediately went to Carlisle and called Jasper into the room.

"She's definitely communicated with William," Edward said.

"Did it calm her down?" Jasper asked.

"A little bit, but I wasn't listening," I answered.

"What does it mean Jazzy?" Alice asked.

"I think it means that her and William have some sort of telepathy with each other. This only happens when someone has a really special relationship with another person. So it means that this isn't some kind of vampire power. It's just a natural thing she has with William. It seems to be the only reasonable explanation," he said.

"That seems to be the only theory we have at the moment," Carlisle added.

"That's great and all, but I really don't think I'm ready for school after everything that happened today," I said.

"We'll wait a couple of weeks. We still have a lot to figure out," Carlisle told me.

I nodded my head.

"I have one more question," I added.

Edward chuckled.

"How am I able to communicate with him even though he's dead?" I asked.

"Well it could be because you're immortal, but it doesn't make too much sense," Carlisle answered.

Great it's even more confusing now.

"He must be around you in some way and I think the only way he is able to talk to you is because you're immortal if you were still a human than this would never work, but if both of you were alive then it could," Jasper explained.

Well now it was starting to make some sort of sense, but it still wasn't all cleared up.

Emmett and Rosalie walked into the room. Emmett walked straight to Jasper and held out his hand.

"You owe me ten bucks," Emmett said.

I rolled my eyes as Jasper handed him the money. Emmett grinned and put the money in his pocket.

"Be serious Emmett," Edward said.

"It's not my fault she cracked," Emmett replied.

I snarled at him and he just laughed.

"Stop Caroline," Edward demanded.

I turned around, but kept my eyes on Emmett and glared at him. Then I finally looked at everyone else who was standing around me and seemed to be thinking.  
"Caroline focus on us not Emmett," Alice suddenly said.

I looked at her and she had a worried look on her face.

"Why?" I asked.

"Just pay attention to us," Edward said.

I kept my eyes on the both of them and tried to drown out Emmett's voice. I didn't want to hear what he was saying now. It was probably about me and I figured that Alice saw Emmett getting knocked down by me because he said something that would make me attack him. Though he deserved it, I didn't want to get more out of control than I already am.

"Killing humans and telepathy? What's next falling in love with Edward?" Emmett said.

I pulled my lips over my teeth and didn't care about anything.

"No, what's next is me punching you in the face," I shot back.

I turned around and leaped onto Emmett's back. I used all of the strength I had and tried to pull him down. Finally I managed to get him onto the ground. I pulled my arms back for a moment and felt someone holding them back.

"Oooh scary," Emmett said.

Edward pulled me off of him and kept me from attacking Emmett again.

_"I wouldn't have minded if you took him out_," William's voice said in my head.

I chuckled.

"I agree with him, but it wouldn't help much if you killed Emmett too," Edward commented.

He finally let go of me and I started laughing to myself as Emmett got up off the ground and brushed himself off as if he got dirty or something. He walked past me and just shook his head. I couldn't help, but laugh.

"I got to admit that was pretty funny that you actually took down Emmett, but it doesn't help your control," Alice added.

"Natural reaction I guess, but you're right," I said as I laughed.

I finally got myself to stop laughing and tried to be serious now.

"He communicated with her again," Edward said.

"It seems to calm her down, especially now that I've seen it for myself," Jasper added.

"Then that means I could use it to my advantage," I said.

"Yes, but you need to control yourself a little bit more," Carlisle replied.

"I'll work on it."

I needed to stop now and focus on controlling myself. I hoped that William would help me out and telepathically talk to me when I needed him to. Just for the fun of it I figured I could try to communicate with him. So I went into the living room and sat down. I closed my eyes so I could concentrate more.

_"Are you there?" _I asked.

_"I'll always be here and you know that I will help you as much as I can," _he answered.

_"You already have helped me, I just need to listen more," _I replied.

_"I'll try harder," _he said.

_"It's not you, it's me. I need to concentrate on what I'm trying to do, but I haven't been so…it lead to me killing someone," _I sighed.

_"Don't be too hard on yourself," _was all that I heard.

I chuckled.

_"Right," _I thought.

I heard footsteps walking into the living room. Someone sat next to me, but I didn't open my eyes to see who it was.

"Caroline can I talk to you for a minute," Alice's voice said.

I finally opened my eyes and smiled at her.

I nodded my head and turned towards her.

She smiled back at me.

"I know all of this is overwhelming and you feel terrible about what happened today, but I can see that you will get better and you will be able to resist. I just wanted you to know that I have faith in you I mean we all do and I believe that you will be going to school in a matter of weeks and I'm sure that William will help you along the way," she said.

I grinned.

"Thanks, it's good to know that you all have faith in me even if I don't."

She hugged me and kissed me on the cheek.

"Don't feel bad about today," she encouraged me.

"I don't think there's anyway that I can't," I said.

She seemed to be at a loss of words as she stared down at the ground. It looked like she was thinking really hard about something. Then she finally looked up at me and had a huge smile on her face.

"Why don't we do something to get your mind off of things," she said.

"What can we do here that doesn't involve me going on a killing spree," I asked.

"Hmm…" she thought about it for a moment.

"I can teach you how to drive," she answered.

I laughed.

"Well, I want to know how to drive... and it would take my mind off of things so-"

"So let's go."

She grabbed my hand and we ran towards the garage door.


	6. 6 Control

Chapter 6

Control

Alice tossed me the keys and I got into the black Mercedes. She sat in the passenger seat next to me and I put the keys into the ignition. I put my hands on the wheel and took deep breaths.

"Relax," she said.

I nodded my head and started to put my foot onto the gas petal.

"Put it in drive," she told me.

I did what she said and Alice opened up the garage door.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked.

"I'm positive," she answered.

"Ok, well as long as you're sure," I replied.

She smiled one big smile and I slowly pressed my foot onto the gas. When we were out of the garage my heart started racing. I was nervous about crashing, though it wouldn't hurt me or Alice it could hurt a human. So it's still dangerous.

"Take a right here," Alice said.

I started to turn the wheel and felt the tires hit the curb. I suddenly hit the brakes.

"Damn it."

"It's ok just turn your wheel to the left and you'll get off of the curb. You're doing great Caroline don't stress over one little mistake," Alice encouraged me.

I turned to the left and felt the car drive off of the curb. I finished the right turn and sped up a little bit.

"Keep going straight," she said.

I did what I was told and made sure not to step on the gas too much. We took mostly side streets and didn't even bother with going on the highway. I would probably wipe everyone out with my bad driving.

"Ok now make a three point turn up here," she told me.

I took one deep breath and started to turn the wheel making sure I didn't hit anything or anyone. I slowly turned to car around and started driving again.

"Excellent," she commented.

I smiled at the praise I got and kept driving.

***

I pulled into the garage and pulled the keys out of the ignition. Edward was in the doorway and seemed to be waiting for us.

"So how did you do?" he asked.

"Ok I guess, I kind of messed up a couple of times," I answered.

We walked into the house and I sprinted up the stairs and into my room. I went to the couch and sighed as I laid my head on the pillow. Everything seemed ok for now. I would just have to start learning how to control myself and how to concentrate on talking to William when I needed to.

I thought about how I would be able to do it once I actually started school. I wondered if it would be so much harder that I wouldn't be able to go. I mean I wanted to go to school so I could try to be normal for once, but who was I kidding I wasn't normal. I wasn't normal at all. I mean I could do freaky things and I wanted to be normal.

I heard a knocking on the door. I quickly opened my eyes and saw Edward standing there.

"May I come in?" he asked.

I nodded my head and he sat on the couch.

"What you can do isn't freaky," he said.

"Prying into my thoughts again?" I asked.

"Just a little," he replied.

I chuckled and rolled my eyes at him.

"Sorry, but I was curious," he said.

"Sure, sure that's what they all say," I kidded.

He laughed.

"Well I just wanted to tell you that I can help you with keeping control if you want," he offered.

"Yeah I would like that."

"And I can try to help you with your telepathy, even though I don't know much about it," he added.

"Well that's ok I think I pretty much have most of that down," I replied.

He grinned.

"Try it then," I turned my head towards him and shot him a quick glance.

"What?"

"Try to communicate with him," he repeated.

"Ok."

I closed my eyes and concentrated on William now.

_"William?" _I said.

_"Yes, my one and only love," _he replied.

I chuckled out loud and started feeling awkward.

_"Edward is prying into my thoughts right now so don't say something you wouldn't want him to hear," _I kidded.

I heard Edward laughing at my thoughts. I knew that he was listening so I figured I would joke with him.

_"It's ok, Edward seems like a good person_," I heard him say.

_"Yeah he's alright," _I joked again.

_"I love you," _his voice said_._

I started feeling embarrassed.

_"As do I," _I replied.

I looked at Edward and saw that he was just staring.

"I'm just alright huh?" Edward asked.

"I was only kidding Edward," I replied.

He chuckled.

"You're right it seems like you pretty much have that under control."

"I told you," I rolled my eyes.

He got up from the couch and held out his hand.

"Shall we," I took his hand and got off of the couch.

"Let's go," I replied.

We walked down the stairs and went out the door. Alice came behind us.

"Can I come with? I can help," she said.

Edward sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Just try not to be annoying," he told her.

She smiled and walked beside me. We started to run into the woods, going left and right. The breeze felt refreshing against my pale skin and I ran faster to feel it even more. We kept on running until we finally came to a clearing in the middle of the woods. I stopped dead in my tracks and waited for my instructions. Edward turned towards me.

"The first thing that you want to make sure to do is not breathe. That will help with the scent. The only reason you should breathe is if a teacher calls on you to answer a question," Edward explained.

I nodded my head.

"You also need to remember that we're acting like humans so we can't really show off our strength or speed or anything like that," Alice added.

"Got it," I said in agreement.

"And if you ever feel like you can't take it tell the teacher you don't feel good or something and go home," Edward explained.

"Ok," I nodded my head again.

"During lunch we have to buy food and make it look like we eat it, maybe you could take a couple bites," Alice said.

I looked at them in disgust. Food did not sound appetizing to me, but blood did. No surprise there.

Edward chuckled at my thoughts.

"You will probably need to go hunting often, because it will be hard at first," I shook my head in agreement again and started to walk back into the woods realizing that I was actually pretty thirsty at the moment.

"Where are you going?" Edward shouted.

"Hunting, I'm thirsty and I promise to control myself," I started running and went into the woods avoiding the trees.

If Alice saw me doing something bad then they would come after me, but I knew I had to learn to tell the difference between animal and human blood. I stopped in my tracks and sniffed on both sides of me. My head quickly turned to the right and I knew what I was smelling, another human. I heard the voices of two men, probably hiking through the woods. I started to creep towards the right and then I knew that this wasn't the right thing to do.

_"Turn the other way Caroline," _his voice echoed through my mind, as if it were my own thoughts.

_"I know," _I replied.

I started to back away and stopped my breathing, I knew that this would be the wrong thing to do this time. I turned around and ran the other way. I smiled as I realized that I just stopped myself from killing another human. There were two of them this time and I finally knew what to do. Soon enough I found a group of elk. I finished off at least five of the elk there and once I was finished I licked the blood off of my lips and started to run back to the Cullen house.

"Yes," I whispered to myself.

When I reached the house to my surprise I found Jasper waiting for me at the door. He seemed content while he watched me getting closer and closer to the house.

"Welcome back," he said.

I smiled at him.

"Did I do it right?" I asked.

"You did perfectly, I'm surprised that you actually pulled it off," he answered.

"Well I didn't do it on my own, you all helped me," we both walked into the house.

Esme greeted me at the door with a hug.

"Great job," she told me.

So apparently everyone knew what happened. I knew Edward wouldn't be able to keep his mouth shut for long. It didn't surprise me.

"Thanks," I whispered to her.

After I was greeted by everyone and praised for how well I did I decided to play the song I was writing up, just to keep me busy I guess.  
I picked up my piece and sat at the piano bench, and then I started playing the chords of my piece thinking about what would fit next. I pondered about it for a while and finally came up with something that could possibly work. I eventually came up with a couple more lines. I heard footsteps coming towards the piano and I figured it was Edward.

I turned towards him and saw that he was looking over my shoulder.

"Sit," I told him.

I scooted over on the bench a little bit and he sat down.

"Do you have a name for it yet?" he asked.

"No not yet, I'm really not sure about what I should call it," I stared at the piece in front of me.

"May I hear what you have so far?" he said.

I nodded my head and put my hands on the keys for the first chord.

"Mind you most of it I just came up with so don't laugh because it's probably not that good," I added.

He nodded his head.

I started to strike the keys with my fingers, hitting everyone note and chord and trying not to mess up so it wouldn't sound even more worse than it probably sounded. When I came to the end of what I wrote down I started to come up with more and kept playing until I found the perfect chord for the ending.

I quickly wrote down what I just did and almost forgot that Edward was next to me. I turned towards him and waited for him to burst out laughing and saying that was the worst thing he's ever heard.

"It's good Caroline," he commented.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes really, and don't just assume that I'm going to laugh or think it was the worst thing I've ever heard because it's not true it was really good," he explained.

"Sorry I don't know what I was thinking," I kidded.

He laughed.

"You should know not to think certain things when I'm around."

I chuckled.

"I keep forgetting," I admitted.

He got up from the bench and I did the same.

"You did great today," he told me.

I grinned.

"Thanks," I replied.

He nodded his head.

"If you can do that a couple more times than we'll probably be able to go to school by next week."

"Seriously?" I was surprised that they decided that already.

He nodded his head again and smirked a smile at my excitement.

"I'll see you later Caroline," he said.

I smiled and he ran up the stairs and probably went to his room because I heard his door close. I picked up my piece from the piano and started to walk up to my room. I stared down at the notes that I wrote down as I walked up the huge staircase. When I reached my room I put the piece onto my desk and stared at it for a moment. Then I picked up my pencil and started to write on the top of the piece.

"There," I whispered to myself.

I read over what I wrote down and it read "My Hero" across the top.

I smiled and went over to the couch.

_"My hero meaning you William," _I thought.

_"I love you," _I heard his voice ringing in my head and it sounded perfect.

_"I love you too," _I replied.

I smiled and looked over the piece and admiring the name especially. Then I got up from the couch and stared out the window and into the forest, thinking about everything that went on today. I actually restrained myself from killing a human today, which seemed to impress everyone since I killed someone the day before.

I chuckled.

I shouldn't keep my hopes up though because tomorrow was a new day and anything could happen.


	7. 7 Last Minute Thoughts

Chapter 7

Last Minute Thoughts

Over the past few weeks I learned how to gain full control of my thirst. So guess what that means, time for us to finally start school. I was excited, yet nervous. I can do this though I just had to keep reminding myself that I could do it. I mean everyone else seemed to think I would be able to do it and now I was starting to feel ready. Today was Sunday, the day before we go to school. So all of us planned to go hunting for the day. I felt a lot of pressure because all of them had experience in school except for me and if I messed up then my whole family would be in danger and we would have to move again and start all over and I wasn't ready for that. So I had to do everything right. Carlisle is taking a job at the local hospital as a doctor. I always wondered how he could stand seeing all the blood and not once be tempted.

"Come on Caroline, we're going," Edward called.

"Coming," I ran down the stairs and went to the door and saw that everyone was there except for Emmett and Rosalie.

"Well…" Edward started to say.

I thought about his hesitation and realized what he meant and started to laugh.

"Never mind then," I replied.

"They're going hunting later," Alice informed us.

"Let's go then," Edward replied.

We walked out the door and I darted into the woods, trying to find what I came here for. I was searching for a big meal today since I would need it to last through tomorrow. I was hoping to find some bigger animals to fill me up more. I really don't think elk would cut it for today. I needed a big amount of blood to last me through tomorrow. My head jerked to the left and I quickly went that way. I could tell the difference between animal and human blood now and I definitely knew that it was an animal. I ran as fast as I could, stopping here and there to find the trail of the scent. I kept running until I finally heard a pulse. As I got closer I could hear a little creek and the animal's tongue lapping the water. But, what I noticed the most was the animal's heartbeat that made my mouth water.

I tried to be as quiet as I could as I crept through the trees and now saw the animal. It wasn't an elk it was something bigger thankfully. All I saw was the back of it so I couldn't tell exactly what it was because its head was down towards the creek. As I got closer the heartbeat got louder and I crept slower and slower trying to not scare it away. Then unfortunately my foot cracked a branch and the animal looked straight at me and started to come towards me probably hoping to take me down. I could tell that it was a mountain lion now and I started to walk closer and closer to it.

"Try me," I challenged it.

The lion got into a crouched position and I did the same. I stared at it and waited for it to strike. It took it's time and tried to find the best way to attack me I guessed. I figured I would get out of my crouch position thinking that it would figure that I was giving up. Then finally it leaped towards me. I smirked a smile and rammed into it. It was strong, but not strong enough. I quickly took it down and slammed the animal into the ground. It tried to claw at my face and escape, but my grasp was too strong for it to break free. I opened my mouth and dug my teeth into its furry neck. I sucked the blood from the animal and made sure to get every last drop of blood from the animal so I could get as much of a meal as I could out of this one animal. Then after I finished with the animal I heard someone calling my name out. I could tell it was Edward.

I turned around and darted the other way towards the sound of his voice. He repeatedly called out my name and I decided to let him know that I heard him.

"Coming," I shouted back.

I tried to hurry up, thinking they found a herd or something and then I saw Alice. She seemed to be waiting for me.

"Did you find anything?" she asked.

"Yea I found a mountain lion just through there. I think I should drink more though," I said.

She nodded her head and smiled.

"Here we saved this one for you, you need it more than we do," she lead me to the others that were holding down a bear.

My eyes widened in delight and I licked my lips. I saw Edward and Jasper, struggling to hold the animal down. So I quickly jumped onto the animal and dug my teeth into its skin, sucking out everything that kept it alive. I felt Edward and Jasper let go of their grasp as I kept sucking out all of the blood.

Once I finished I wiped the blood from my face and thought about how messy I really was when I hunted. I laughed to myself and rejoined the others. We ran to the place where we usually found elk and devoured almost the whole herd. I had almost eight of them. It was pretty tasty and I felt like I was finally and completely full.

***

"Ugh," I groaned as I sat down on the couch in the living room.

I cuffed my hand over my throat and put the other on my stomach. I felt really full and I couldn't drink one more drip of blood. But, I knew that I needed to feel this way in order to make it through school tomorrow. In a way it was good to feel ten pounds heavier, but in other situations it wouldn't help much.

It was already dark outside because we spent almost the whole day hunting out in the woods. It was probably the most blood I've ever drank in one sitting. I didn't feel like getting up though, I just wanted to sit there all night and just think about everything before I had to go to school.

I could feel the burning in my throat starting up again. It was burning only a little, but it was getting worse and worse by the minute. I couldn't believe that just a minute ago I was groaning from the ten pounds I felt like I gained, but now I was suddenly…a little thirsty.

I shook my head and got up from the couch, forgetting about my thirst and trying to concentrate on something else.

The burning kept coming back and then leaving again. It was sort of weird.

"Stop it, stop it," I whispered to myself.

I walked up the stairs and ran into my room, slamming the door behind me. I didn't understand how or why I was already thirsty. I couldn't do this, I would fail. I would lose control and kill the whole school full of people. I hated being a vampire, why couldn't I just be normal? I just want to be dead, that's what I was supposed to be, dead…with William. If Edward didn't save me I wouldn't have to be put into this situation I could just be happy in heaven. I wouldn't have to worry about revealing my family's secret and hurting all those people!

I screamed as the burning got worse and worse. I fell to the floor and decided to sit there and give up. And of course, there were no tears. I wanted to cry my eyes out right now and I couldn't even do that because I'm no longer able to produce tears. How more freaky and weird can I get?

I put my face in my hands and my elbows rested on my legs. I didn't know how long I would be sitting there for, but I didn't want to go to school anymore. I wanted sit here until I died, but I couldn't even do that.

"This sucks," I whispered.

It would be so much easier to be human and that's really all I wanted right now. I just wanted to be normal.

Suddenly I heard a knocking on the door. I didn't get up to get it I just ignored it. They could open the door if they wanted to.

The door opened and I heard someone's footsteps coming towards me. I kept my face in my hands and knew the only people who could possibly know what was going on was Edward and Alice, but I knew, from the relationship I had with both of them, that it was Edward. I didn't feel like talking so I just thought instead.

_Leave me alone._

I heard him sit beside me. I didn't feel like seeing his face.

"I'm not going to let you give up, not now, not when you've come so far," he said.

_Well guess what, I am._

He paused for a moment and didn't say anything.

"Can you please talk to me instead of just thinking things, even for me reading minds gets annoying after a while."

I hesitated to do what he said, but gave in and looked at his face. He looked angry or disappointed.

I finally decided to speak to him.

"I wish you would've just let me die," the words came out of my mouth so suddenly that I didn't even realize I said anything.

I stared at him and hoped for a response, but all he did was look at me with a weird expression.

"I know how you feel…all of us do," he turned his face away from me and stared at the ground.

"I can't do this anymore," I admitted.

We both sat there on the floor, speechless. I pulled my legs towards my chest and wrapped my arms around my knees, hoping for some sort of response. I needed to tell him what I was thinking, even if he already knew.

"I just…have doubts about me being able to handle myself I guess..."

"You will be able to handle yourself," he looked at me.

I shook my head in response.

"Everyone says so, but I don't believe it," I said.

"We will be there for you and you know that if anything ever happens I will be there to help you…and you have William too."

I managed to crack a smile.

"Thanks," I said.

He nodded his head and grinned at me.

"Don't worry about it anymore."

I chuckled.

"I won't," I promised.

He got up and I did the same. Then he walked out the door and went down the hall to his room. I closed my door and sighed. I knew that tomorrow was the day I was anticipating and it was so close that I felt like I wasn't even prepared for what I would go through.

I plumped myself onto the couch and decided to just think. There was nothing more I wanted to do than think right now and there was so much to think about.

"_You'll do fine," _I heard these three words echo in my head over and over again.

"_I hope so," _I thought.

"_You will and don't deny it," _he demanded.

I chuckled.

"_Promise me you'll be there tomorrow watching over me and making sure I don't do anything bad."_

"_I promise you I will be there every minute…no every second of every day," _he said.

I smiled and let his words echo through my mind over and over again.


	8. 8 Forks High School

Chapter 8

Forks High School

_Holy crap holy crap holy crap!_ I thought.

Today was going to go either terribly or….good. I would say terribly, but who knows at this point. I got changed into an outfit that was already laid out for me. I knew who did it, Alice. She probably thought I needed to wear the perfect outfit for our first day of school. Then I went downstairs and waited for everyone else. I felt really nervous about today. I didn't even want to think about my throat right now.

No one was coming yet so I sat at the bottom of the stairs and kept waiting. I started to practice not breathing and I sat there as still as a statue. It seemed to work I mean I didn't really notice the burning anymore. I finally decided to breathe and took one deep breath. Then I closed my eyes and tried to think happy thoughts. I started hearing footsteps coming into the room so I stood up and opened my eyes. I suddenly felt calmer than before and realized it was Jasper and Alice that came in the room hand in hand.

"When are we supposed to leave?" I asked.

"As soon as Edward gets down here," Alice answered.

Then Emmett and Rosalie came into the room. Emmett staring at Rosalie and Rosalie smiling back at him.

"Edward get your ass down here!" Emmett shouted.

I rolled my eyes and turned towards the staircase waiting to see Edward. He was taking a really long time to get ready for school. I sighed and tapped my foot and crossed my arms across my chest, waiting and really nervous.

Then I ran up the stairs and went to his bedroom door. I hesitated to knock, but then pounded on the door three times.

"Come on Edward we have to go!" I shouted.

I waited for a moment and got impatient. So I twisted the door open and saw Edward half dressed and putting his shirt on, seeing his chest and his…six pack. He had headphones in his ears, which explained why he didn't hear anyone. When he realized that I was standing in the doorway he quickly took the headphones out of his ears and put his shirt on.

"Oh, uh…sorry,"

He smiled.

Feeling uncomfortable I looked down at the ground and not at him.

"We have to go so hurry up and come downstairs," I said.

Then I quickly closed the door and headed down the stairs not even letting him respond to me.  
I shook my head too get the image of him out of my mind and didn't realize that I was already in front of everyone.

"Is he coming?" Alice asked.

I jumped at her words and looked at her.

"Yeah," I replied, "he's coming."

I no longer felt awkward, and then I looked up at Jasper who looked back at me in suspicion. I quickly turned away and heard Edward finally coming down the stairs with a grin on his face.

"Let's go," he said.

I took one deep breath as we headed out of the house. I went to Edward's Volvo and opened up the door on the passenger's side. I hesitated to get into the car and took another deep breath.

"It'll be fine," Edward told me.

I nodded my head and got into the car. Then I put my seatbelt on, even though I probably wouldn't need it, and twiddled my thumbs as I waited for us to reach the school. Jasper tried to calm me down a couple of times, but I don't think it helped much after a while. It was gloomy, like most days here, and the feeling in the air was the way I felt, uneasy. I took deep breaths and practiced not breathing a couple of times while I waited. I closed my eyes for a moment, and then I turned towards Edward.

"Are we almost there?" I asked anxious and nervous.

He looked at me and said, "Yes, we're about a block away from the school."

I turned back to the window and began to prepare myself for whatever was to come. Then I closed my eyes again.

_"Please don't let me do this, don't let me kill someone_," I tried to communicate with William.

_"I know you can do this Caroline_," he responded.

_"I hope I can_," I replied.

I opened my eyes and realized we were in the school parking lot already. The car was turned off, but Edward was still in the seat next to me and Jasper and Alice were still in the back seat. I looked out the windshield at all of the humans…I mean people, that were already walking into school. I immediately stopped my breathing and didn't even think about my throat or my thirst.

"Are you ready?" Edward asked.

I nodded my head.

Edward opened his door and stepped out of the car acting as casual as he would act at home. The rest of the Cullen's followed him and I was still in the car. Finally I felt the door open. I looked up and saw Alice with a smile on her face.

"Come on you need to show off your new outfit to everyone," she said.

I smiled and got out of the car, slamming the door shut behind me. I looked around at all of the people who were staring at both me and Alice as we started to walk to the school. She wrapped her arm around me and led the way.

So far it didn't affect me too much, but I really don't want to jinx it. Everyone was staring at me, realizing that I was paler than them and more beautiful than them. The blood rushed to their cheeks as the wind hit all of their faces, I didn't exactly smell anything though, but it looked…tasty.

Alice nudged me in my side. I looked at her and didn't say anything because I knew that I would go crazy if I did. I kept my head down for the rest of the way we walked.

We went to an office and Edward talked to the women at her desk, telling her about us and asking for our schedules. The women seemed dazed and almost fell to the floor by the look of all of us. She finally got a hold of herself and went to the printer to get all of our schedules for us.

Just for a little fun, I decided to use my abilities to find something out about her. I could probably do this all day to distract me. I half smiled and put full concentration on her.

I laughed out loud at what I found out. Basically it's something no one can really hear about because it seemed like a deep and dark secret. I really shouldn't do that to teachers who have crushes on younger ki….

_Oops_, I thought.

I heard someone else laughing with me and glanced over at Edward who was trying to hide his laughter. The woman came back and handed the papers to Edward. She was blushing in front of him. The sweet blood was rushing to her cheeks and made them look really…red. I took one deep breath and smelled…everything. I started to take a step forward.

_"Concentrate on what you're here to do_," he told me.

Suddenly, I stopped breathing again and sat down, covering my mouth.

"Is she ok?" I heard the women talking to Edward and glanced over at them.

"She'll be fine," Edward reassured her.

I looked back down at the floor and tapped my feet on the ground.

"Thank you," Edward said.

The woman smiled and began curling her hair with her finger. I took my hand off of my mouth and grabbed the schedule that Edward handed to me. I looked at it and studied when I had my classes. Going through them in my mind so Edward could hear. Alice and Jasper came over to me, schedules in their hands.

"Yay we have biology together," Alice said with a smile.

I smiled back and looked down at my schedule again. I had Spanish first period and geometry second.

Edward walked over to where Alice, Jasper, and I were standing.

"We only have a couple of classes with you Caroline," Edward quickly said.

I nodded my head.

Then we all walked out of the office and headed towards our first period classes. I was late, which meant that all the other students would already be in class. Thankfully both Edward and Emmett were in that class with me, so I wasn't too nervous about this class. Edward and Emmett went into the classroom first. I kept my head down so that I wouldn't get distracted by all of the people there. I saw Edward's hand gesture for me to come into the classroom and I slowly started to step into the room. All three of us stood in the front of the class and I decided to look up so I didn't come off as some shy and weird kid. I glanced at all of the faces that were sitting in front of me, staring at us all wide eyed. The girls drooling over Edward and Emmett and the guys doing the same when they saw me.

"Everyone we have three new students in our class, why don't you introduce yourselves," the teacher told us.

Emmett waved one hand and said, "I'm Emmett."

"Edward."

The girls all sighed and were basically on the edge of their seats.

I slowly started to breathe and said, "And I'm Caroline."

Then I quickly turned off my breathing and kept my mouth shut as the teacher led us to our seats. The only open desks were in the back, which was a good thing and it made it easier for us. I sat down in one of the desks, with Edward on the right of me and Emmett in front of him. I closed my eyes and didn't feel like looking at the person in front of me, knowing that I could kill him in a single second.

"Caroline," I heard my name being called and opened my eyes.

Everyone had their eyes on me, Emmett with the biggest grin on his face. I glared at him and saw that my teacher was staring at me.

_Of course he had to call on me now. It's like he wanted me to kill him._

I started breathing slow breaths through my mouth.

"What?" I asked.

"I asked you if you've ever taken any Spanish classes before, like in your old schools," he said.

"Oh…yes I have," I replied, my throat burning now.

"Wonderful, then why don't you tell us something about yourself in Spanish."

_How about I'm a vampire, _I thought.

Edward pretended to clear his throat and glared at me.

_Kidding, _I thought.

"Yo soy alto," I quickly said, then stopped breathing again.

The teacher chuckled and then kept going on with whatever he was talking about. I looked at the kid sitting in front of me. He didn't turn around at all he just kept staring at me.

I guess I could control myself for two seconds to tell this kid to turn around and stop being a creep.

"What are you staring at?" I quickly asked.

He smiled and had the most crooked teeth I've ever seen. I rolled my eyes.

"Do you want to-"

"No!" I shouted and quickly stopped breathing. It was already too late I could smell his sweet scent. The flames in my throat was too much to bear. I grabbed my desk and grasped it with so much force that I broke through the wood.

I stared at the kid and he looked terrified. My eyes were probably black by now. He quickly turned around and sunk into his seat covering his head. I started to rise from my desk when suddenly something stopped me.

_"Don't you dare do this!" _I heard the shouting in my head and covered my ears with my hands. I looked over at Emmett and Edward who were ready to tackle me if I attempted to do anything. I sat back down in my chair and let go of the desk, wood dust falling to the ground. Then I covered my mouth with my hands.

_I'll be ok just give me a minute, _I thought.

Edward nodded his head and turned back to the front of the class. Surprisingly the teacher didn't even notice me, but some of the people around us did notice the kid shaking in his desk now.

_Crap, _I thought.

I shook my head and was ready to lay my head down on the desk, but the bell rang suddenly. I quickly got out of my seat and walked out of the class, the one boy cowering to the side when I walked past him. I rubbed my head and walked into the girl's bathroom, staring in the mirror at my eyes. They were still black.

"Great," I walked out of the bathroom and took out my schedule. I had geometry next and no one was in that with me.  
_You can do this, _I repeated those words in my head as I walked through the halls with my head down to the floor so people wouldn't notice my black eyes. I quickly walked to my class, making sure not to go to fast. Then I suddenly ran into someone, my books spilling everywhere. I shuddered.

_Damn it, _I bent down to pick up my books, but the girl already had them in her hand. She had the biggest smile on her face.

"Here you go," she said happily.

I grinned back, not wanting to have to breathe. When I tried to walk away the girl grabbed my arm suddenly.

"I'm Jessica Stanley, you must be one of the Cullens," she said.

I took one small breath through my mouth and turned back to her. Her smile faded when she saw me, probably because of my eyes.

"I'm Caroline," I quickly said.

"Nice to meet you Caroline," she replied.

I rolled my eyes while we stood there in silence.

"Yeah well I have to go to class, bye," I darted the other way and didn't let her say anything else.

When I reached my class I handed my teacher the note and thankfully she introduced me this time. Then I took the seat she directed me towards and laid my head on the desk.

_This is going to be a long day, _I thought.

***

Finally it was lunch and I would see the rest of my family again. It was so frustrating not to have 3 periods with them. But, having biology with Alice did help me regroup from all of the chaos.

Edward greeted me with a smiled and I just rolled my eyes.

_Are my eyes still black? _

"Golden," he said.

I nodded and took a tray for lunch. All of the food looked really gross to me, being a vampire who drinks blood and all, it was really disgusting. I groaned and took a couple pieces of food with only two fingers so my whole hand wouldn't be tainted.

"Most humans don't fling their food onto their tray," Edward whispered.

"This human does," I replied flinging a soda onto my tray. I quickly paid for my lunch and both of us headed to the table where Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper were sitting. I walked slowly, looking down at the ground.

_"You're so lucky you don't have to go through this," _I hoped William would hear that.

_"You're doing great," _I heard.

I chuckled and felt myself run into someone. I quickly looked up and saw the happy girl standing there smiling again.

"Hi Caroline," she greeted.

"Oh...hi," I dryly said.

I saw her eyes flash to Edward. I giggled and looked up at Edward who was staring off into space.

"Well Caroline if you want to sit with us at lunch today then you're more than welcome to, and you're friend can come too," she rocked side to side looking a little dazed.

"Yeah this is Edward, my brother," I said, elbowing Edward in his stomach.

"Pleased to meet you," he said.

She held out her hand to shake his hand, but he rejected the handshake so she wouldn't feel his cold hands. Then she quickly pretended to brush something off of her shirt.  
"I'm going to sit with the rest of my family now, bye," I darted off again and sat down next to Rosalie. I quickly stopped breathing again. I looked over at Jessica and the rest of the people at her table as she sat down staring at us. Actually, everyone was staring at us. I rolled my eyes and started to push my food around.

"Why don't you eat some," Edward kidded.

"Tempting, but no," I quickly pushed away the sandwich on my tray.

"So, Caroline, how's your first day going so far?" Alice asked.

"Chaotic," I answered.

"Yeah she basically freaked out some kid in Spanish, when she almost ate him," Emmett said.

"Shut up," I started to open up the soda on my tray to make it look like I was drinking.

I heard Emmett laughing and Rosalie doing the same. Rosalie never seemed to like me much, I didn't care though.

I looked around the cafeteria and went back to Jessica's table, she was still staring at Edward. In fact, all of the girls were.

"Seems like all the girls love you," I laughed and looked around at all of the people.

Edward shook his head and went back to playing with his food.

"Not interested," he said.

I sighed.

"Seems like you're not interested in anyone," I replied.

He hesitated.

"I just haven't found anyone that's worth it."

"You will, I'm sure of it," I said.

He chuckled and shook his head.

"It's been over one hundred years I doubt it."

"Whatever, I'll prove you wrong and when I do I'll say I told you so," he smiled and went back to pretending that he was eating his lunch. I did the same and thought about him for a moment.  
_I am going to prove you wrong_

He chuckled and shook his head again.  
_You just wait and see_

I looked and him and he sighed.

Then I turned back and looked at all of the people again, stopping my breathing once again.


	9. 9 New Arrival

Chapter 9

New Arrival

School was going really good so far. Jessica kept trying to be my friend for a couple of weeks, but eventually gave up. I think the main reason why she kept trying was because of Edward though and he didn't seem to be interested in her at all. Ever since we started school though Edward sulked around a lot more. It was getting kind of strange and I tried to cheer him up all the time, but it never worked.

All of us were passing our classes with straight A's mainly because we learned most of this before. And, Carlisle was doing really well with his job so we decided to stick around for a while, until all of us graduated at least. It was finally the second semester in the middle of March now. Being around humans didn't bother me anymore. It was simple to just go to school and sit around all of the people. They all seemed to get the point and not stare at us anymore, thankfully.

I communicated with William during my classes most of time, to make the classes go by faster of course. It seemed so easy to just talk to him now and it made me feel like he was still around, but I still couldn't see him so it was still kind of hard. Carlisle did some research on my communications with William and it turns out that it really is telepathy. Well hopefully the second semester would go as good as the first. Hopefully there would be no drama or anything like that…

__

I walked towards my first period class. There were rumors going around school that Chief Swan's daughter, Isabella Swan or something like that, was moving to Forks. Everyone was talking about it and I mean everyone. Edward kept telling me that that was all people were thinking about. He kind of found it annoying. We walked into our Spanish class and I sat in my regular seat in the back. The kid that used to sit in front of me transferred schools. I don't blame him though he looked like he was having ceasers in class everyday because of his obsessive shaking ever since that day when I almost killed him.

"Hey did you hear about the new girl Isabella Swan?" I jumped and looked to the left of me. It was Billy Nelson.

"I heard she's hot," I heard another voice say.

I rolled my eyes and looked out the window and then at Edward. He was sulking again. I didn't understand what was wrong with him. I really felt bad about the whole thing. I just wanted him to be the Edward that I met when I first became a vampire. I had no one to talk to now. It was getting kind of…lonely.

"She moved from Arizona."

Hmm… I wonder why anyone would want to move to Forks, being that it's so gloomy all the time.

***

"Ugh," I groaned as I sat in my biology seat, next to Alice. Isabella Swan this Isabella Swan that! What was so special about her anyways? I wonder if this is how all the kids acted when we moved here.

"So what's up with this new girl?" I asked her.

"I don't really see much about her in my visions so probably nothing," she answered.

"Have you actually seen her yet?" I wondered why I was getting so curious.

"No not yet," Alice looked into the microscope on our desk and looked at the slide that was on there. Then she finally looked up at me.

"How's Edward?" she asked.

"He's sulking again," I replied.

She shook her head, "I don't understand why he's being this way."

I sighed.

"Me either."

***

It was finally lunch time and I could finally see this Isabella Swan. Well Bella Swan from what I was hearing. All of us started walking into the cafeteria. I heard Jessica Stanley talking her head off as usual.

"That's Caroline Cullen, she's so stuck up," Jessica said.

I immediately turned my head towards her and was ready to kill her at any given moment. I glared at her for a minute, but quickly stopped when I saw that the new girl was sitting next to her. She was staring at me and looked scared. I gently smiled and walked to the lunch line to get my lunch.

"Who's he?" I heard the new voice that wasn't familiar to me yet.

"That's Edward Cullen, totally gorgeous obviously, but apparently nobody here's good enough for him," Jessica answered.

I laughed. So the new girl was actually curious about us. Doesn't surprise me that she would be asking about Edward though.

I quickly got my lunch and walked back to our table. Then I sat down next to Edward who was staring at Jessica's table, particularly Bella.

"Take a picture it'll last longer."

He chuckled and turned towards me.

"For some reason I can't read her mind, could you maybe try to find something out about her," I looked at him in confusion.

_What are you going to do stalk her, _I thought.

"No, I'm just curious," he said.

"Ok, but I'm not doing this because I want to," I replied.

"Thank you."

He smiled and I stared at Bella, concentrating on her mind. I put all of my force and effort into it and tried to get something out of her, but there was nothing, it was blank. Then I tried it again, thinking that I wasn't trying hard enough, but it was blank again.

I stared down at my food.

"That's never happened before," I whispered.

I looked back at Bella who quickly turned around in embarrassment.

"I can't find anything, maybe I'm just having an off day," I said.

Edward was no longer listening to me, he was staring at her. She looked at him for a moment, but quickly turned around.

"She seems shy," I pointed out.

Edward finally stopped looking at her and went back to his food, but glancing at her every couple minutes. For some reason this girl interested him, maybe because he was trying to read her mind and got frustrated because he couldn't. Who knows though.

***

For the next couple periods I did what I usually did, communicated with William. But in last period I had Bella in my class, from what people were saying. Jasper was also in this class with me.

I sat down in my desk behind to Mike Newton. He was probably one of the most annoying guys I've ever seen. He wouldn't stop talking about how Bella seemed so into him and practically begged him to help her find out where her classes were. But seriously I didn't buy a word he said because from what I've seen, in his mind, he's a big fat liar.

"Why don't you sit in the seat next to Caroline,"

I heard my name and looked up to the front of the class. Bella stared at me as she walked towards her desk, but suddenly fell to the floor and her books flew everywhere. I tried not to laugh, but couldn't help myself. When she got up I hid my laughter and started writing in my notebook again. She sat down and looked over at me. I looked back at her and could practically feel how nervous she was. I turned back towards the front and kept writing random things on my notebook.

I could feel Bella's eyes go from Jasper to me every couple seconds. As if she were expecting something to happen with us, but nothing really did. Although, Jasper did seem to be a little on edge. It was kind of strange, but I didn't really pay much attention to it.

I closed my eyes.

"_I really hope Edward stops sulking," _I thought.

"_He will just give him time."_

"_Yeah I guess you're right."_

The bell suddenly rang and I opened my eyes and quickly ran out of the room. When I got to my locker Alice seemed to be down about something.

"Alice are you ok?" I said.

"I'll be fine," I closed my locker and started walking beside her. I could tell that something was up.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing, it's just Edward."

I looked at her in confusion as we walked out into the parking lot. I saw Bella going to her car, which was really outdated and practically looked like it was falling apart. Then I looked for Edward's Volvo and saw that it wasn't in his parking spot.

"Tell me what happened Alice," I stopped her from walking anymore.

She sighed.

"Edward went to Alaska to find Tanya and her family, he's going to stay there for a while until he can get things straight and I don't know when he'll be back," she explained.

"Get things straight, wait what do you mean?"

She looked over at Bella and I followed to where her eyes went.

"I saw Edward in biology with her; it was only flashes because he kept changing his mind. One minute he was going to kill her and the next he wasn't. I didn't know what to do so I waited until class was over. He was sitting in his car and all he told me was that he was leaving and didn't know when he would be back."

My eyes widened and I looked back at Bella who was looking and us and seemed to be looking for Edward.

"So he's gone," I said.

"Yes."

We started walking again and I kept my eyes on Bella. It was her fault that Edward was gone now. I didn't know when he would be back, but I hoped it would be soon.

I shook my head as we got into Rosalie's car now. I wanted Edward to be here, he was really the only person that understood me the most, aside from Alice. I couldn't help but start to dislike Bella. And, then I realized that I really shouldn't dislike her because she had no idea as to what she was doing.

Life seemed all too perfect here and it was bound to get messed up at some point and time. And I guess that that point and time would be now.

I sighed.

I really just wished Edward was here and not in Alaska. And I wish that he would've at least have said goodbye, but I guess I understood why he didn't.

"_He'll be back soon," _William said.

"_I sure hope so," _I replied.

Then I looked back once more at Bella as we left the parking lot and headed home.


	10. 10 Alone

Chapter 10

Alone

I stared out the window and crossed my arms, waiting for any sign of him coming back. I knew it was stupid to just sit there and wait, but it seemed like there really wasn't anything else I could do. It scared me to know that he might not come back and I would never see him again. And it was all because of Bella Swan.

I shook my head as I stared at the trees.

"Caroline we have to go."

I quickly grabbed my bag and ran down the stairs as fast as I could. When I reached the bottom of the stairs we headed out the door. I sat in the back of Rosalie's car with Alice sitting next to me. I missed riding in Edward's Volvo.

I sighed.

"He'll be back soon," Alice wrapped her arm around me.

I looked at her and gave a weak smile.

"Do you think you can try to see when he'll be back?" I asked curiously.

"I can try, but I'm not making any promises," she answered.

"Thanks."

I looked out the window while the wind hit my face and blew my hair all over the place. Then I put my hat on to stop my hair from getting all messed up.

When we reached the parking lot I saw Bella's truck already there. She seemed to be searching for someone and when she saw our car she sighed and went back to reading her book. I knew who she was looking for, Edward. I didn't understand why though. I guess that whatever happened really bothered her.

I stepped out of the car and stared at her. She looked at us ever so slightly, and then turned away. I grabbed my books and walked towards school, glancing at her a couple of times. She seemed troubled by something, but I couldn't put my finger on what it was exactly. The only thing I could come up with was that she was really frustrated that Edward wasn't here. Her face was so easy to read even from over here.

***

The rest of the week went the same. Bella searched for Edward and was disappointed when he didn't show up. And every day when I got home I looked for him, just waiting and hoping that he would come back.

I walked to my last period class.

"Has Alice said anything about Edward?" I asked Jasper.

"She says he's trying to figure out if he should stay there or come back," he replied.

I sighed as I sat into my desk.

Now he was deciding? It was so frustrating to not know what he was going to do.

Mike Newton walked Bella to her seat with the cheesiest grin on his face. I laughed at how stupid he really was. No one knew how much of a liar he was, but I did. I stared at the girl as she sat in her desk, next to mine. I glanced at her as Mike Newton started talking to her about some sort of beach trip. I really don't know and don't really care either.

"I'll see you later," Mike started walking backwards and fell over a desk.

I started laughing and saw that Bella was too, but she tried to hide it. She looked over at me in wonder, and then she quickly looked to the front again.

"You ok Mike?" she said.

He got up and started brushing himself off, "Yeah I'll be fine."

I shook my head and started to write in my notebook. Then my eyes went to her. She was trying to hide her face behind her hair.

"Hey," I blurted out.

She slowly turned towards me. I smiled.

"I'm Caroline," I sincerely said.

She straightened herself up.

"Bella," she replied.

"Nice to meet you."

I glanced at Jasper who looked at me like I was crazy.

"How are you liking Forks?" I asked.

She seemed to be looking for an answer.

"It's ok, I guess," she answered.

I chuckled.

"Just ok?"

She stared at me in confusion.

"Well…everyone seems pretty nice except for a couple of people."

She looked down at her desk. I knew who she was talking about.

The bell suddenly rang and I turned back towards the front of the class. Well I guess it didn't hurt to talk to one human. I mean I felt bad about everything that was going on with Edward and at least one of us could be nice to her. She covered her face with her hair again and I saw a small smile across her face.

I looked back at Jasper who stared at me in disbelief. I rolled my eyes at him and started writing in my notebook again.

***

I pretty much did the same thing I did every day since Edward left. Today was no different. It's been almost a week since he went to Alaska.

I sighed as I got changed into my clothes for school. Outside there was a blanket of snow on the ground. It made all of the trees glisten and it seemed brighter outside. I walked towards the window and smiled at how beautiful it looked. It was one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen.

A knock on the door disturbed my thoughts.

"Come in," I shouted.

The door opened and I heard someone's footsteps coming towards me. I kept my eyes on the window. I really wish Edward was here.

"I am here," the familiar voice spoke to me.

My eyes widened as I slowly turned around.

"Edward!" I smiled and hugged him.

He chuckled.

"I thought you wouldn't come back," I said.

We pulled out of the hug and I kept a huge smile on my face.

"I'm sorry that I left so suddenly and didn't say goodbye," he said.

"That's ok I understand why," I replied, "I just can't believe you're actually back!"

I jumped up and down like a little kid.

"I really wanted to come back, but I needed to come back too, I couldn't just run away from my fears I have to face them," he explained.

I smiled.

"You can do this, I have faith in you."

He chuckled.

"Now where have I heard that before," he replied.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed my bag. Then we walked down the stairs, Alice and Rosalie were the only ones waiting.

"Where's Emmett and Jasper?" I asked.

"Outside probably ready to bomb us with snow," Alice said.

I laughed as we headed towards the door. I put my hat on again ready to get bombed with snow if I didn't run fast enough. Edward opened the door and I darted towards…his Volvo again. I missed his car. I quickly opened the door and picked up a snowball. Then I threw it at Emmett and hit his back. I laughed and got into the car, closing the door behind me.

Edward quickly followed along with Alice. We all brushed the snow off of us and waited for Jasper, who was trying to hit Rosalie's face with a snowball.

When he was finished he quickly got into the car and brushed himself off. Rosalie and Emmett took the convertible again.

It took us longer to get to school today with the snow and all.

When we reached the parking lot, I immediately looked for Bella. I saw her car, but not her. She must be in school already. Snow was being thrown all over. It was mostly the guys throwing snow, but when one hit me I started throwing snowballs back at them.

***

The first couple of classes went by pretty quickly and I could tell that Edward was starting to get nervous about having to face Bella in biology again.

He sighed as we walked to the cafeteria together.

"You'll be fine Edward don't worry," I tried to cheer him up.

He quickly straightened up and nodded his head as we walked through the door.

I quickly got my lunch and sat down next to Rosalie.

"She's coming in, try to look human," Alice said.

"Human, you say?" Emmett grinned and held up his right fist revealing a snowball that he was saving in his hand. He squeezed it into a block of ice.

Edward sighed.

Then he threw it at Alice who quickly moved to the side and the ice shattered against the brick wall. I looked around to see if there was a reaction, but it was too quick for anyone to notice.

"Very human Emmett," Rosalie rolled her eyes, "Why don't you punch through the wall while you're at it?"

"It would look more impressive if you did it baby."

I felt sprinkles of water hitting my face. Emmett shook his wet hair towards us, while Edward and Jasper just laughed. I didn't really mind getting wet, but Rosalie was basically in my lap because she didn't want to get wet.

When Emmett was finished with his little display I glanced at Edward. He was staring at Bella and she was looking at him, but quickly turned away when she realized that Edward caught her glance.

I chuckled.

He seemed content now.

"Are you feeling better?" I asked.

He turned towards me and nodded his head.

"Try to talk to her, it wouldn't hurt," I told him.

"I don't know," he replied.

I sighed.

"You didn't have to see her this week, she seems really upset about what happened," I admitted.

He looked back at her one more time in curiosity. He smiled.

I minded my own business and played with my food and opening the water that was sitting on my tray.

***

I walked with Edward in the halls to make sure that he was ok. He seemed a little nervous now.

"I never thought I would be the one trying to calm you down," I said.

He didn't respond and I didn't try to joke around with him again. When we reached his class he took one deep breath.

"You'll be ok," I smiled.

He nodded his head and walked into the room. I started to walk away.

_Good luck, _I thought hoping that he would hear me.

***

When ninth period came around I was anxious to see how Bella acted today. I quickly walked into my class and sat in my seat. She wasn't here yet; she was probably walking with Mike Newton again.

I rolled my eyes and sat back in my chair, waiting.

"_How do you think it went?" _I hoped to hear him.

"_Edward is smart, I think he did well."_

"_Yeah that's what I'm hoping."_

I heard someone sit next to me. I turned my head and saw a smile on her face. I turned back towards Jasper and looked at him to see if he could pick up her emotions.

He nodded his head and I smiled. I was glad that Edward did it. He didn't run away from his fears he faced them straight in the face and overcame them and I was proud of him for doing that, but I still wasn't sure if Edward reacted well. It was only Bella who was happy and I needed to find out how Edward was more than anything.

***

I walked to my locker and grabbed my books, trying to hurry up so I could ask Edward about what happened. I started to walk as fast as I could to the parking lot. Edward was waiting by his car, staring over at Bella. Alice and Jasper were standing next to Edward and Emmett and Rosalie were on the other side of the car.

"What happened?" I was too anxious to wait.

He stared down at the ground and didn't look up.

"I talked to her, but-" he looked at me and his eyes were black.

_I'm sorry, _I thought.

Then I saw his eyes go to Bella and he looked frustrated and disappointed.

"I'm proud of you," I was really proud of him actually. He didn't back out or try to run from this.

He sighed and looked back down at the ground.

_Does this mean you're leaving again?_

"I don't know," he replied.

I glanced over at Bella as she got into her car and started it up.

"Let's go," Edward got into the car and I did the same.

We started to drive and when we passed Bella Edward seemed to find something amusing. I didn't want to look over at her I just wanted Edward to stay. I mean he just got back he couldn't leave already. It was too soon, but if he wanted to do it then I wouldn't stop him, would I?


	11. 11 Unexpected

Chapter 11

Unexpected

When we got home from school Edward planned to go hunting with Carlisle for a while so they could talk. The rest of us decided to go hunting too and I was really thirsty at this point. Edward and Carlisle quickly left after we got home and we were planning on leaving soon too.

I went up to my room and sat down for a minute. I really hoped that Edward wouldn't leave…again. He just came back; he can't just leave, not now. It was so frustrating; at this point I wish I could read minds. Especially, Edward's mind right now. Everything seemed like it was falling apart. Ever since Bella came to school.

"Ugh," I groaned.

No, I wasn't going to hate her because of this. Yes, it was her fault, but she didn't know.

"Why do things have to be so complicated," I said to myself.

I guess I should just let things fall into place right now. I shouldn't wait around for things to happen. I should just let things be.

I got up and walked down the stairs slowly. Alice seemed to be waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs. She had a smile on her face.

"Are we leaving?" I asked.

"Yes, but I think you should know that Edward isn't leaving again. He's decided it's better to stay here," when she said this I didn't want to believe her, but I knew that her visions were always right and the only way they would change was if Edward changed his mind.

I half smiled.

"That's a relief," I said.

She nodded her head.

"Come on, let's go hunting the others can catch up with us later," she pulled me by my arm and led me towards the forest.

When she let go we both ran to the spot where we usually found a herd or two. I could smell the blood and hear the pulse. I recognized this it was elk, as usual. No surprise there.

I followed Alice and knew we were getting closer because the smell got better and better. I didn't stop running this time I just leaped in the air. I took one down and feasted on the rest until I was no longer thirsty.

Alice and I decided to walk back instead of running so we could have time to talk.

"I'm just curious, how did you and William meet, if you don't mind me asking," she looked at me and waited for a response.

I smiled.

"I don't mind," I said.

She sat down on stone and I did the same.

"There was this party at my house once. All of my parents' business partners and family friends were coming. These parties usually consisted of me being bored and sitting in the living room all night. But this was different."

Alice listened carefully.

"So my parents were trying to get me together with this man named Robert. He was ok, but I didn't like him more than a friend and I think that I was leading him on."

I cowered at those words.

"I attempted to tell my parents that I wasn't into him, but they wouldn't listen they said I would gradually like him more and more. So at this party there was a boy there and I kept catching him looking at me constantly. It made me smile when I caught him staring."

Alice kept her eyes on me, which made it seem like she was interested in the story.

"So he came up to me and asked if I wanted to dance with him. I agreed and it was the best time I've ever had with anyone. He twirled me around and we talked about everything. It felt just perfect and I didn't want it to end."

I smiled as the memories came back to me.

"We immediately knew that both of us were meant for each other. But there was still Robert. He didn't like that I spent all my time with William when he was supposed to be my boyfriend through his eyes. I really never considered him my boyfriend though, but my parents made me go out with him. And there really was no way I could refuse because they would basically threaten to throw me out because he was supposedly the son of some big client of theirs or something.

"So William and I snuck out all the time and nobody ever found out about it. It was actually thrilling to know that at any given moment you could get caught. So one thing lead to another and William asked me to marry him once and I agreed. Even though we were young we knew that we belonged together and I really couldn't see myself with anyone else either. We decided to run together and just forget about everything and start a whole new life, but somehow Robert found out and…well now I'm here."

She smiled and hugged me.

"Thank you for trusting me enough to tell me that," she said.

"I'm glad that I told you."

We got up from where we were sitting and headed back to the house. Finally being able to remember that story made me feel better about everything.

Once we reached the house it seemed like everyone else was waiting for us to get home. Edward was still here thankfully so that meant that he wasn't leaving…yet. He still looked a little worried. I sat down on the couch next to him.

"You ok?" I said.

He didn't look up, "I'll be fine."

"Just think this through," I tried to not sound selfish because I did want him to stay, but it was still his decision.

"I'm not leaving today or tomorrow, but maybe in a couple of days I will, to keep her safe," it hurt to hear those words come out of his mouth.

I shook my head.

"I don't get you."

He chuckled, "No one usually does."

"No what I don't get is that when I first became a vampire and had to go to school you told me I couldn't give up when I came so far and I couldn't just run away, but now you're going to give up and run off. It doesn't make sense to me how you can say one thing and do something totally different," the words hurt to say, but they were true.

He hesitated to respond.

"Just think about what you're doing," I walked out of the living room and went up the stairs and into my room, slamming the door behind me.

This was another time where I wanted to just cry, but was unable to. Why does it seem like every time I get close to someone they just leave me.

There was knocking on the door. I was resistant to getting up, but I didn't feel like being stubborn either. I opened the door and Edward came into the room quickly, not leaving me any time to slam the door in his face.

"So when are you leaving?" I asked.

He was silent for a moment.

"You need to understand why I'm leaving before I can tell you when."

"Well I don't understand so I guess this is goodbye," I grabbed his arm and tried to get him out of my room, only leading him a couple of inches until I finally gave up.

"If you're going to leave then just do it now and get it over with!" I screamed.

He shook his head.

"Why can't you just stay, stay for me…you're the only one that gets me and I don't want to be alone. I don't care if I'm being selfish either."

I went towards the window and crossed my arms over my chest.

"I'm sorry-"

"Just go," I said.

Then I heard him leave the room and closed my eyes, waiting for the next day to come.

***

I decided to ride with Emmett and Rosalie today because I really didn't feel like seeing Edward at all today. It just made me mad that he could just leave without giving any thought as to who he was leaving behind. Edward's Volvo was already parked in his parking spot and Jasper and Alice were talking to each other while Edward was staring at you know who. I got out of the car and grabbed my books. Then I walked over to where Alice and Jasper were standing, not paying any attention to Edward.

"Have you seen anything yet?" I asked.

She looked confused.

"I keep seeing different things, his future keeps shifting around," I looked over at him.

He kept his eyes on Bella as she reached down to check her snow chains on the rear end of her car.

"No," Alice gasped.

I stared at her face, and then heard a screeching noise, immediately turning my head to see that Edward was no longer next to me. Tyler Crowley's van was now skidding right towards Bella. My eyes widened as I knew what Edward was doing.

_You idiot! _I thought.

I slightly saw Edward launch himself between the van and Bella. I saw him grab her waist and yank her out of the way of danger. When the van screeched towards them I realized that everyone was out in the parking lot now as the van suddenly halted to a stop only inches away from Bella's truck.

I tried to close my eyes, but couldn't because I was still in shock. What was he thinking? How could he do that? I turned my head to see Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett in the same state of shock that I was in.

"Bella!" Jessica shouted.

"Call 911!" someone else said.

I saw Edward scale her truck and run off. I decided to go run after him so he wouldn't do something that he would regret, although this made it seem like it was too late to save him from regret. I quickly ran after him, not paying attention to the crowd of people that surrounded the van now. I knew that my other brothers and sisters weren't happy with Edward and what he let happened, but for some reason I wasn't angry. I knew that Edward made the right decision because if he didn't save her than she would get hurt or even worse…she would be dead.

"Edward!" I shouted.

I could hear his footsteps as he headed in the forest.

"Edward stop!" I shouted again.

I finally managed to catch up to him.

He didn't look at me.

"You and I both know that that was the right thing to do," I said.

He turned around.

"We're all in danger now," he muttered.

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do, she's not going to keep quiet about this and I wouldn't blame you for being even more mad at me than you were before," I walked closer to him.

"I am not mad at you for this I understand why you did it," I said.

"Then tell me why," he replied.

I hesitated.

"Because you care about her."

He sat down on the ground and I did the same. I could tell by his silence that I was right. There was no other possible explanation for why he did what he did.

"We should probably go to the hospital and talk to Carlisle about how to handle this now," I stood up and held out my hand to help him get up. He didn't accept it at first.

"Unless you'd like to be a coward and hang around here," I smiled wittingly.

He chuckled and finally took my hand.

"Well at least you know one person who's not mad at you, I'm not sure about everyone else though," I said.

He sighed.

"I'm sure Alice isn't mad though," I tried to cheer him up a little bit.

"Yeah, but I bet Rosalie's ready to rip my head off," I had to admit that he was probably right.

"You can take her."

He laughed and we ran towards the hospital.

***

I sat in the waiting room and looked at all of the people who were here from school. This was ridiculous my father was Dr. Carlisle Cullen I shouldn't be stuck in a waiting room!

I quickly got up and went to the front desk.

"Is Dr. Cullen here?" I asked, knowing that he would be here.

"Walk through those doors and take a left you should find him in that hallway."

"Thank you," I gently smiled and headed down the hallway. I wanted to know what was going on, I think I deserved to know. I quickly found Carlisle, Edward, and Rosalie. Of course Rosalie was yelling her head off at Edward. He walked away from her.

"Hey," I shouted.

He turned around and grinned a little.

"Aren't you supposed to be waiting?" he asked.

"Good luck, I know you can do this without telling her everything."

I heard someone's footsteps coming towards us. I turned my head.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Bella was waiting for my response. I just gently smiled and walked away.

_I have faith in you, _I thought.

I looked back one more time, and then I took one deep breath hoping that he would be able to do this despite of what everyone else was saying to him.


	12. 12 Decision

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own Twilight or any of it's characters (except for Caroline)**

**anything in here about Twilight or that is in the book is completely and fully belongs to Stephenie Meyer **

Chapter 12

Decision

I paced back and forth, waiting for Edward to come home. He drove his car alone and the rest of us went in Rosalie's car. It was already dark outside and I was really starting to get worried. I hoped that we didn't have to move away. I really liked Forks and we just moved here not too long ago. It seemed like everything that could go wrong did go wrong. Sure we all went back to school like nothing happened, but all of us knew that this was something that we couldn't ignore for long.

Finally I heard the door slam downstairs. I immediately ran as fast as I could, putting on a smile when he saw me. He seemed a little uneasy about things. Everyone else was waiting for his arrival, but not for the same reason I was waiting for. Jasper and Rosalie just wanted to yell at him, but the rest of us weren't so eager to do that.

_Are you ok? _

"I will be," he whispered.

I nodded my head and we walked into the dining room and sat next to each other. He was ready for the worst and so was I.

_I'm on your side._

He looked at me and gave a weak smile.

Rosalie sat in the chair across from Edward. She glared at him and he seemed to try to ignore her and her thoughts, I presumed. Everyone else sat in their usual seats. I glanced over at Edward, he still seemed upset. This was one time where I didn't want to hear what people were thinking. I tried to keep all of my thoughts positive so that he could have at least some peace and quiet.

Alice seemed to be focusing on the future instead of us. I wondered what she was seeing. She rubbed her head as if she had a headache. Then Edward took a deep breath before he had to speak.

"I'm sorry," he said, "I didn't mean to put any of you at risk. It was thoughtless, and I take full responsibility for my hasty action."

_I forgive you, _I thought even though I was never mad at him for this.

He smiled at me.

"What do you mean 'take full responsibility'? Are you going to fix it?" Rosalie glared at Edward.

I looked over at him and waited for an answer.

"Not the way you mean," He kept his voice even and quiet, "I'm willing to leave now, if that makes things better."

The words hit me hard.

_Please don't, please_

He grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

"No," Esme said, "No, Edward."

"It's just a few years," he replied.

I shook my head.

"Esme's right though, you can't go anywhere now. That would be the opposite of helpful. We need to know what people are thinking now more than ever," Emmett added.

_I agree with Emmett, for once._

"Alice will catch anything major," he said.

I looked around the room to see everyone's reactions. The one person in particular that caught my eye was Carlisle. He shook his head in disagreement.

"Emmett is right Edward. The girl will be more likely to talk if you disappear. It's all of us leave or none of us," Carlisle's words were wise and right.

"She won't say anything," he responded.

I looked down and closed my eyes. He was right about that. Bella didn't seem like the type of person that would tell someone something if they didn't want her to. I knew that much even if I couldn't find anything out about her. But there was still a chance that she would.

"You don't know that Edward, you can't read her mind and I can't find anything out about her," I needed to put that out there.

"I can't see what will happen if we just ignore this," Alice looked all around the room glancing at each of us.

Suddenly Rosalie's fist pounded down on the table.

"We can't allow the human a chance to say anything," she turned to Carlisle, "You must see that. Even if all of us decided to disappear, it's not safe to leave stories behind us. We live so differently from the rest of our kind and you know there are those who would love an excuse to point fingers. We have to be more careful than anyone else!"

She was right, but her intentions weren't the best. She was basically saying that we should just kill her off, but I knew better. Edward wouldn't do that and I could tell that he really did care about her. As odd as it may sound.

"We've left rumors behind us before," Edward said.

"Just rumors and suspicions Edward. Not eyewitnesses and evidence!"

"Evidence!" he shouted.

Carlisle stood up.

"Rose," he tried to calm her down.

"Please let me finish Carlisle. It doesn't have to be a big production. The girl hit her head today. So maybe that injury turns out to be more serious than it looked."

She made it seem like killing her was some simple solution.

I crossed my arms over my chest and scoffed at her.

"Technically, this is Edward's job, but this is obviously beyond him. And you know I'm capable of control. I would do it and leave no evidence behind," she smiled an evil smile.

Like she was a saint for thinking of the idea. Oh yeah killing someone is so much easier than it sounds, especially one that you see every day.

I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, Rosalie, we all know how proficient of an assassin you are," Edward said.

I laughed to myself.

Carlisle turned to Edward and put one hand on his shoulder. Then he turned to Rosalie.

"Rosalie, the men you killed had wronged you monstrously, but this is not the same situation. The Swan girl is an innocent."

I thought about Rosalie's past for a moment and how she would kill Bella for revenge.

"It's not personal Carlisle," she said, "It's to protect us all."

Well I didn't need protecting. I could defend myself. I looked up at Carlisle to see what his answer was.

"I know you mean well Rosalie, but I'd like very much for our family to be worth protecting."

Again he was right. I really agreed with what he was saying.

"To murder a blameless child in cold blood is another thing entirely. I believe the risk she presents, whether she speaks her suspicions or not, is nothing to the greater risk. If we make exceptions to protect ourselves, we risk something much more important. We risk losing the essence of who we are."

Carlisle made all the sense in the world right now. I watched Rosalie to see what her reaction was. She still seemed to disagree.

"It's just being responsible," she tried to defend her side.

"It's being callous, every life is precious."

Rosalie sighed in defeat. I grinned as Emmett patted her arm.

"The question," Carlisle started speaking again, "Is whether we should move on?"

I sat there with my head down. Should I speak my mind or let it go?

Edward nudged me.

"It's better to speak your mind," he whispered.

I nodded my head and stood up.

"Bella doesn't seem like the type of person who would go around telling everyone's secrets. From experience of knowing who people really are I can tell, even if I can't go into her mind, that she will keep her word. So I don't think we should move on."

I looked at Edward.

"And you shouldn't leave either."

I looked at my family's faces and then at Carlisle's. He smiled a gentle smile.

"Thank you Caroline," he said, "but I'm afraid it's still too risky."

Rosalie stood up in anger.

"No, we just got settled here and I don't want to start my sophomore year in high school again!"

"You could keep your present age, of course," Carlisle stayed calm while Rosalie didn't.

"And have to move again that much sooner? I like it here! There's so little sun, we get to almost be normal."

Carlisle hesitated for a moment.

"Well, we certainly don't have to decide now. We can wait and see if it becomes necessary. Edward seems certain of the girl's silence and Caroline believes that she is good hearted."

Rosalie sat back down with her arms crossed.

_Drama queen_

I rolled my eyes and looked over at Edward again. He seemed to be concentrating on Jasper now, who was still not moving from his place or reacting to any of this at all. But, from his past I already knew what he wanted to do.

"Jasper," Edward started, "She won't pay for my mistake. I won't allow that."

Whatever he was thinking wasn't good.

"She benefits from it then? She should have died today, Edward. I would only set that right."

I looked down and thought about what happened. I was probably the only one who could tell that Edward really did care about her and that was partially the reason why he saved her.

"I won't let Alice live in danger, even a slight danger. You don't feel about anyone the way I feel about her, Edward, and you haven't lived through what I've lived through, whether you've seen my memories or not. You don't understand," Jasper said.

I could tell that what he said bothered Edward.

"I'm not disputing that, Jasper. But I'm telling you now; I won't allow you to hurt Isabella Swan."

"Jazz," Alice interrupted, "I need to ask you for a favor."

Jasper looked at her contently. Edward's mouth fell open. He saw something in her mind.

"I know you love me. Thanks. But I would really appreciate it if you didn't try to kill Bella."

I started smiling.

"First of all, Edward's serious and I don't want you two fighting. Secondly, she's my friend. At least, she's going to be."

She turned to me now.

"Caroline will become friends with her too."

The future. That was all I could come up with was Alice had foreseen that Bella and her were going to become friends and supposedly…so was I. It started to make sense now.

"But, Alice…" Jasper looked confused.

"I'm going to love her someday, Jazz. I'll be very put out with you if you don't let her be," Edward told him.

My eyes widened. I knew it. Somehow I could sense that Bella meant something to him. Then I remembered my first day of school.

_I told you so, _I thought making the memories go through my mind so he could understand.

He chuckled, but kept his eyes distinctly on Jasper.

"I knew she wouldn't say anything," I said.

"I told you there was a change coming. I don't know Edward," Alice locked her jaw.

"What, Alice? What are you hiding?" Edward kept his eyes on her.

Emmett grumbled at what was going on. He just hated not being in on the conversation.

"is it about the girl? Is it about Bella?" Edward demanded.

Suddenly he stood up from where he was sitting, the chair hitting the floor.

"No!" he shouted.

"Every minute you're more decided. There're really only two ways left for her. It's one or the other Edward," Alice tried to calm him down.

What could it be? What did she see that disturbed Edward so much for him to freak out like that?

"No," he said again.

He braced himself against the table.

"Will somebody please let the rest of us in on the mystery?" Emmett said.

"I have to leave."

"Edward, we've been over that. That's the best way to start the girl talking. Besides, if you take off, we won't know for sure if she's talking or not. You have to stay and deal with this," Emmett was finally making sense, for once.

"I don't see you going anywhere, Edward. I don't know if you can leave anymore," Alice said.

I looked over at Edward; he seemed to be processing this through his head.

"I don't hear that," he muttered.

"Why are you doing this to me?" he said.

"Love her, too?" I heard him whisper.

_Alice is right Edward, her visions aren't usually wrong._

He glanced at me and shook his head.

"I will change the future."

"Oh, come on," Emmett added.

"Pay attention," Rosalie started, "Alice sees him falling for a human! How classically Edward."

"What? Is that's what's been going on?" Emmett laughed, "Tough break, Edward."

I rolled my eyes.

"Emmett shut up, you don't understand," I tried to defend Edward.

Emmett chuckled.

"Yes I do, Edward's basically going to fall in love with his food," he started cracking up and so did Rosalie.

"What do you see Alice?" Jasper asked.

Everyone looked up at her.

"It all depends on whether he is strong enough or not. Either he'll kill her himself," she glared at him, "Which would really irritate me Edward not to mention what it would do to you."

Then she turned back to Jasper.

"Or she'll become one of us someday."

My mouth fell open. Seriously? Bella would become a…vampire in the future. I smiled and leaned back in my chair.

"That's not going to happen! Either one!" Edward shouted.

"It all depends, he may just be strong enough not to kill her, but it will be close. It will take an amazing amount of control. More even than Carlisle has. He may be just strong enough… The only thing he's not strong enough to do is stay away from her. That's a lost cause," Alice explained.

I highly doubted that Edward could change the future, but he seemed to think that he could. I thought about all the possibilities of Bella becoming one of us.

I looked up at Edward, as did everyone else.

"Well this…complicates things," Carlisle sighed.

"I'll say," Emmett joked.

I rolled my eyes.

"Why don't you just leave Emmett because you obviously can't act mature for two seconds," I said.

Emmett raised both of his hands as if he were backing off. Then I turned my attention back to Carlisle.

"I suppose the plans remain the same though. We'll stay and watch. Obviously no one will hurt the girl."

I looked at Jasper.

"No," Jasper said, "I can agree to that. If Alice sees only two ways-"

"No!" Edward shouted.

He stormed out of the room. I started to get up, but Carlisle put his hand in front of me.

"He needs time alone to think about things."

I nodded my head and sat back down. I felt really bad for him. The weight of the world was on his shoulders right now. I wanted to help him out, but he needs to figure this out himself I guessed. But, if he was there for me then I would be there for him.

Thinking over what just happened really made me realize that Bella was going to be a part of my life. I could actually understand that too. I sort of…liked her already. It all added up, but the one thing I didn't get was…how she could become one of us if Edward was already so against it. That didn't make any sense at all, but there wasn't anything I could do about it either. There was only one thing I wanted to do now and that was to help Edward as best as I could and help him through this future that him and Bella were destined for.


	13. 13 Fate

Chapter 13

Fate

This week went by quickly. Edward avoided Bella as much as he could, but I really didn't understand why. He was going to fall in love with her anyways so I didn't understand why he tried to change fate. And to me it was fate because Alice would've seen a change. Today we were going on a field trip for biology and all of Mr. Banner's classes were going on this field trip… including Bella and Edward. Jasper and Alice were going to. Well this should be fun…..yeah right, who am I kidding.

__

Edward, Jasper, Alice and I walked towards the buses where all the other students were. Mike Newton was talking to Bella and Edward didn't even look her way.

I stared at Mike Newton who was stuttering as he talked. This should be interesting.

"So…uh… I was wondering if you uh….wanted to go to pr…prom with me?"

His stuttering made me laugh. I glanced at Edward who was now finally looking over at them. Bella wasn't looking at Mike she was looking at Edward.

I smiled.

_You can't change fate, _I thought.

He didn't pay attention to me so I looked back at Bella to see her answer.

"So what do you say?" Mike asked.

"About what?" she looked back at Mike and didn't even hear his question.

"Do you want to go…to prom…wi…with me?" he asked again.

He should know the answer.

"Oh, uh…prom….dancing….not such a good idea for me. Uhh…I have something that weekend anyway. I mean I'm going to Jacksonville that weekend."

_Rejected_

"You can't go another weekend?" he tried to see if there was any hope, but of course there wasn't.

"Nonrefundable ticket. You should ask Jessica, I know she wants to go with you."

_Yeah they would both make a great couple. The gossip girl and the liar together, sounds like a match made in heaven._

Edward chuckled.

Well at least he was starting to get into a good mood. Might as well enjoy it while it lasts. I stopped watching Mike fail at getting a date and got onto the bus. Edward stared out the window and watched her get onto the bus.

***

I walked next to Edward and admired all the beautiful flowers.

"That one's pretty," I pointed to a hibiscus flower to the right of us.

He wasn't paying attention to me. Of course he was staring at her the whole time.

I sighed.

"Why don't you just talk to her? It wouldn't hurt."

He looked at me like I was crazy. We kept walking.

"I'm pretty sure she wants to talk to you, so go," I pushed him.

He looked back, but didn't move. Instead he did what I said and walked over to Bella. I tried to get closer so I could see what was going on better.

"What's in Jacksonville?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes.

_Good way to start a conversation Edward._

"How did you know about that?"

"You didn't answer my question," he replied.

I walked casually, hearing Jessica's stupid voice in my left ear, giggling like a moron while she talked to Mike Newton.

"Well you don't answer any of mine so…I mean you don't even say hi to me," she said.

I chuckled.

Edward hesitated.

"Hi."

I shook my head and grinned.

"Of course I would Mike," Jessica's annoying voice said.

I walked farther away from Jessica and closer to Edward and Bella.

"Are you going to tell me how you stopped the van?" Bella asked.

_You better come up with a good excuse._

"Yeah…I had an adrenaline rush…it's very common, you can Google it."

I rolled my eyes.

_Yeah like that's believable. _

Bella didn't seem too convinced.

"Floridians…that's what's in Jacksonvil-"

She suddenly tripped and Edward grabbed her arm.

_Oops_

"Can you at least watch where you walk? Sometimes it helps," his expression wasn't inviting.

She started walking.

"Look, I'm sorry I'm being rude all the time…I just think it's the best way…"

"Bella, guess who just asked me to prom!" Jessica butted herself in between Edward and Bella.

Edward quickly walked away from them.

"Ugh," I groaned and started walking to catch up with Edward. It didn't take me long.

"Well," he said.

"Yeah…that was um…interesting…" I couldn't lie and even if I did he would know that I was.

He sighed.

"Maybe it is better if you're not friends, but I know you don't really want to stay away from her."

He looked at me and him and I both knew that it was true.

"It's better for her sake," he said.

"I guess."

I wasn't going to argue with him at this point.

"Ok everyone get your last looks at everything and get ready to go," Mr. Banner said.

"Think about it though."

He nodded his head and we walked towards the bus meeting up with Alice and Jasper again. Bella came out of the greenhouse.

"Bella look, it's a worm," Eric Yorkie said.

Edward looked down at me.

"Go on," I said, "Just don't scare her."

He started walking to catch up with her again.

Alice looked at me peculiarly.

"Hey she's going to be my friend too," I said.

She smiled and we walked towards the bus.

"Bella, we shouldn't be friends," I heard Edward talking.

"You really should've figured that out earlier," Bella started, "I mean why didn't you just let the van crush me and save yourself all this, regret."

I kept my eyes on them.

"You think I regret saving you?"

"I can see that you do, I just don't know why," she replied.

"I'm going to talk to her before Edward scares her off," Alice quickly said.

I chuckled.

"You don't know anything," Edward said.

Alice quickly interrupted them.

"Hi…are you going to be riding with us?" Alice tried to ease the tension.

"No our bus is full," Edward didn't even let her respond.

He quickly got onto the bus and all of three of us quickly followed. Bella watched as we got into our bus and I gently smiled and waved, trying to be nice.

I walked into the bus and sat next to Edward again. It was silent and no one said anything the whole way back to school.

***

The next day went by pretty quickly. The day was like any other day here. Edward stared at Bella during lunch, but avoided her completely during his biology class. It was getting kind of confusing to me.

I walked towards Edward's car. I was the last one to get into the car. We started driving, but for some reason Edward stopped. He was looking out his rearview mirror, laughing to himself. I turned around to find Bella with Tyler Crowley. He was asking her to the dance, but of course she rejected him. Then we finally drove off.

"So do I get to talk to Bella now?" Alice asked.

I waited for the answer too because I would've asked the same question.

"No," he snapped.

"Not fair! What am I waiting for?" Alice asked.

"I haven't decided anything Alice," he answered.

"Whatever, Edward," she rolled her eyes and sat back in her seat.

"What's the point in getting to know her? If I'm just going to kill her?" he mumbled.

"You've got a point," she said.

_I know you have enough strength not to kill her even if you don't. _

I wanted him to know that that was really how I felt.

He stopped the car an inch from the back garage wall. Edward planned to go hunting today. I wanted to give him as much space as I thought he would need.

"Enjoy your run," Rosalie said.

I watched Edward as he ran off towards the forest. The rest of us were going hunting the next day, but I guess Edward wanted to go hunting by himself today. I walked into the house and went up to my room quickly leaving my stuff in there. I wanted to talk to Alice so I went to her door and knocked.

"It's open," she shouted.

I twisted the door knob and walked into her room. She was fixing her shelves.

"Hey Caroline," she smiled.

"Hi."

"Sit down," she told me.

She directed me towards the couch and both of us sat down.

"So you wanted to talk to me about Bella."

I chuckled.

"Yeah, it's just I don't understand why Edward has his mind set that he's immediately going to kill her, it doesn't make sense. I really truly believe that he will be able to control himself."

She nodded.

"He cares about her and he doesn't want to risk anything right now, but I agree with you he has more strength than he thinks he has."

I thought about what else I could ask her.

"Do you think that Bella will become one of us some day?" I was curious to see what she thought.

"I believe my visions are true and yes if…Edward doesn't kill her, but I keep seeing her as one of us so it's more likely for Bella's future to head that way. Edward doesn't want to believe it though," she explained.

"He's being stubborn," I said, "And can I ask you something else?"

"Of course you can."

"Why do you think I will become friends with Bella? What did you see that made it turn out that way?" I was really curious.

"I saw Bella, you, and me all laughing together arm in arm, shopping," she smiled and so did I.

"Bella doesn't seem like the shopping type," I said.

"How can you tell?" she asked.

"When you have the ability to find everything out about a person you can tell what people like doing certain things just by looking at them after a while," I replied.

"Boo," she pouted out her lower lip in disappointment, "Well I guess when we become friends I'm going to make her like shopping.

I chuckled.

_I'd like to see her try._

"Well thanks for listening to me; I must get annoying after a while."

"Please you are the farthest thing from annoying," she replied.

I half smiled and got up from the couch.

She stood and went back to rearranging her shelves. I left the room and closed the door. Then I went into my room and laid down on the bed, thinking about the future. Edward was going to love her and he wasn't going to kill her, I knew that much. I knew that he wouldn't let anything bad happen to her either. I decided to try to talk to William.

"_What do you think Edward will do," _I waited for him to respond.

"_I know that he will do the right thing no matter what that is."_

"_That doesn't help," _I thought.

"_I'm not sure how I can help though, I'm not really there with you," _the words made me think about what I didn't want to think about right now, how he wasn't really here.

"_I wish you were," _I sighed.

"_As do I."_

"_And I love you," _I added.

"_I love you too."_

"_And I'm imagining that you're here," _I closed my eyes, seeing his face just as perfect as it was the last time I saw it.

Imagining him here made it more like he was actually here, but he wasn't.

I shuddered at the thought.

I wanted him here with me for real, I shouldn't be having to imagine that he's here. It just doesn't seem fair. All I wanted to do was hold his hand and kiss him and feel his breath on my neck as he whispered "I love you" in my ear.

Why couldn't I be happy? Why was I being stopped from being with the only person I ever loved?

I felt selfish, but I didn't care. I just wanted him more than ever right now.

I curled up and dug my head into a pillow.

I closed my eyes and started imagining him here again. I opened my hand and could feel his touch against my cold skin. I could literally feel him slipping his fingers in mine and squeezing my hand. And I could feel his breath on my neck, it was warmer than usual.

"_I love you," _I heard it ringing in my ears like a bell.

It all seemed so real, like he really was here and he was right next to me. I kept my eyes closed so I wouldn't stop this realistic feeling.

"_Don't leave me," _I tried to say it out loud, but then I just thought it.

"_Please don't leave me again," _I repeated the words over and over again in my head, waiting for some response from him, but there was nothing.

I could no longer feel his hand in my hand or his breath on my neck.

"No!" I screamed out loud, "You can't leave me!"

I screamed out loud repeating no over and over again.

"Don't you love me anymore?"

I felt defeated and hid my face in the cushions.

I wanted more than ever to see him and hear his voice tell me that everything was going to be ok. But let's face it he was dead and I was a vampire and we would never see each other again because I would live forever here and he would be in heaven. We could never be together. As unfair as it was, there wasn't anything I could do to change that fact even though I wanted to so much right now.


	14. 14 The Truth

**Ok sooo tell me what you think about this chapter.**

**i really need some reviews so i can know that im not just making this for no reason.**

**so read and review please everyone =]**

**and i really enjoyed making this chapter...especially the ending to it  
**

Chapter 14

The truth

We left for school without Edward. Alice told me that he went out last night and he wouldn't be back until after we left.

I wondered how he could stand being in the room, that close to her for so long. I could never do it that's for sure. But Edward loved her, or was going to love her, and I knew that he would protect her anyway he could. He could resist himself from killing her. And if he tried to then I would protect Bella because she was going to be my friend. I could resist myself if I had to…I think.

When we reached the parking lot, Edward met us there, only seconds after we arrived. I heard Bella's truck coming into the parking lot. I kept my eyes on her car she was glaring back at the Volvo with a frown on her face. It was like she didn't want us to be here. Or she just didn't want Edward to be here. I almost forgot about what happened yesterday.

I looked over at her and thought about how I was going to become her friend if Edward didn't kill her first.

"I'm not going to kill her, I could never do that to her," I looked up.

"Good, and if you try than I'm going to protect her."

"You know she's not your friend yet," he said.

"Yet," I repeated.

He rolled his eyes at me.

We started to walk. I heard Bella fumbling with something. Edward quickly moved to her side. Her keys fell out of her hands and he caught them. Like that wouldn't make her more suspicious.

_Show off_

"How did you do that?" she asked. She still seemed angry with him.

"Do what?"

"Appear out of thin air," she said.

I waited for his answer, walking very slowly.

"Bella, it's not my fault if you are exceptionally unobservant," he replied.

He tried to make it a joke, but I don't think Bella found it funny.

"Why the traffic jam last night?" I could hear the shaking in her voice.

"That was for Tyler's sake, not mine. I had to give him his chance."

So that's why Edward was making us sit there in his car. He just wanted to see Bella's face when Tyler asked her to the dance. He probably wanted to see if she rejected him or not.

I shook my head.

_Jerk, _I thought.

"You-," She glared at him.

He started to laugh.

"And I'm not pretending you don't exist."

I sighed in relief. At least he said one good thing.

"So you are trying to irritate me to death? Since Tyler's van didn't do the job?" I heard her say.

I walked really slowly now, I would run if I thought I was going to be late.

"Bella, you are utterly absurd."

She turned around in anger and started walking off.

"Wait," he said.

She didn't stop.

"I'm sorry, that was rude. I'm not saying it isn't true, but it was rude to say it anyway," he tried to sound sincere.

"Why won't you leave me alone?"

Because he loves you, I wanted to scream it out loud for her to hear it.

"I wanted to ask you something, but you sidetracked me."

I kept my slow pace, almost dropping my book, but catching it before it could hit the ground, still keeping my eyes on them.

"Do you have a multiple personality disorder?"

I chuckled.

"You're doing it again," he pointed out.

"Fine then, what do you want to ask?"

I waited for him to ask her his question.

"I was wondering…if a week from Saturday…you know the day of the spring dance-."

"Are you trying to be funny?"

_Yes_

"Will you let me finish?"

I turned my head for a moment realizing that I was right by the stairs. I started to walk up them.

"I heard you say that you were going to Seattle that day, and I was wondering if you wanted a ride?"

I decided that I shouldn't be nosy anymore, so I walked up the stairs and headed to my class. Besides, Edward would tell me what happened and if he didn't then I would make him.

I sat in my desk in the back of the room. Emmett was staring at me.

"What?"

"Where's Edward?" he asked.

If I told Emmett where Edward really was then I was sure that he would try to make a joke out of it.

"I don't know, actually," I kept my head down.

"Liar," he turned around in his seat.

I stared down at my notebook and started doodling.

Finally Edward came through the door and ran to his seat, no one saw him.

He had a smile on his face.

_So she said yes, _I peered up at Edward.

He looked up at the ceiling and then down at his desk, still smiling.

_Is it ok if I talk to her in class then, _I was hoping for a yes.

"No," he whispered.

_Well I'm going to anyways, _I stuck my tongue out.

He rolled his eyes and turned around.

_Can you at least tell me what you did last night?_

He looked out the window and then to the other side.

_Fine I'll just find out for myself, sit still_

He sighed.

I concentrated on him and searched through his mind to find what I was looking for. Once I found the information I needed I stared at him. He went into her bedroom when she was sleeping, just watching her as she slept. It could be considered creepy, but in this situation it really wasn't.

Edward passed me a note.

**_You're really nosy you know that_**

I wrote:

**_It's not my fault you won't just tell me, now I have to go digging through your mind to find out what happened. And besides you pry into my thoughts all the time so it was fair._**

I passed it to him.

He started writing again and gave it back to me so quickly that no one even noticed, except for Emmett.

**_Just stay out of this please. And don't go looking through my mind to find things out, I'll tell you what I want to tell you._**

I thought about what I could write. Once I figured it out I wrote with as much meaning as I could think of.

**_I'm sorry…I really care about you though, and all I'm doing is helping you…I just don't want you to end up like me…I don't want your love life to end up like mine…_**

He gave it back to him. When he was finished with reading it he glanced back at me, and then he started writing again.

He passed the note back and I opened it.

**_Don't be sorry, I know your intentions are good; I just want some privacy I guess. But, thank you for trying to look out for me._**

I smiled.

**_You're Welcome. And I am going to talk to her today whether you like it or not._**

I passed it back.

He shook his head and sighed. Then he wrote more and passed it quickly.

**_Do what you want; I guess there's no way in stopping you, but don't do anything crazy._**

_I won't, _I thought.

Then I sat back in my chair and stuck the piece of paper into my folder, thinking about what I would say to Bella and checking to make sure it was ok with Edward that I said it.

***

I walked into third period and sat next to Alice, like always. She was rubbing her temples and concentrating on the future.

"See anything?" I asked.

"Yes, how come I see you talking to Bella?" she asked.

_Oh crap._

"Edward said it was ok..."

She sat back in her chair with her arms crossed.

"Not fair," she sighed.

"Why don't you just try talking to her I'm sure it wouldn't hurt anything," I didn't want to talk about this.

She didn't respond.

"Well did you see anything else?" I tried to change the topic.

"We're doing a lab on blood typing tomorrow," she quickly said.

"So we get to skip class then?"

"Obviously," she was still mad that I was allowed to talk to Bella and she wasn't.

Well on the bright side, I get to skip class tomorrow…so that was a plus.

***

When ninth period finally came along I was anxious to talk to her. It was so frustrating that I couldn't get inside her head and find things out about her so I could already know what and what not to ask. Jasper stared at her as she walked through the door.

Surprisingly, Mike Newton wasn't walking her to class. Maybe she finally got some sense knocked into her and saw Mike for who he really is.

I laughed to myself.

She sat next to me, obviously thinking about something.

"Hey," I said.

She smiled.

"Hi."

"I'm sorry about what happened yesterday…I mean with my brother and all…"

I tried to sound sincere.

"That's ok…I have a question though," she turned towards me.

_Please let it be a normal question._

I waited.

"You were standing next to Edward when the car crash happened right? He wasn't by me he was over at his car next to you, wasn't he?"

I froze. How could I respond to a question like that? Umm…help….

I panicked for a moment on the inside, but on the outside I stood still. I couldn't think of anything to say. What should I tell her? I couldn't come out with it and say we were vampires in front of everyone!

Jasper helped me calm down, although he didn't know what I was getting so nervous about.

I was now able to answer her question without my voice sounding shaky, thanks to Jasper.

"It was all so fast I really paying attention to him…but I don't see how he could've gotten over to you that quickly…"

That was the biggest fattest lie I ever had to come up with in order to protect my family and me.

She stared at me in confusion.

"Hmm," she said.

"I'm sorry Bella I wish I had a better explanation for you, but I don't…"

She grinned.

"That's ok…I was just wondering…"

I turned to the front and she did the same. I sighed one big sigh.

_Maybe it was better if I didn't talk to her…_

I hated to admit it, but…Edward was right.

***

After school we all went hunting. I drank enough blood to last me through the rest of the week. I tried to stall by walking really slowly while the rest of my family ran home. I'm pretty sure Edward was listening to the conversation I had with Bella and he was probably ready to say I told you so when I got home. Or he could already be at Bella's house. That could be better for me.

When I got close enough to the house to hear my family's voices I listened for one in particular. I got closer and closer to the house keeping my ears open. I slowly walked up the stairs, unable to hear him and walked through the door.

I sighed in relief and walked up the stairs and into my room. I stopped dead in my tracks when I opened the door.

_Damn it_

He turned around and I came through the door. I planted myself onto the couch and waited for him to start lecturing me.

"I'm not going to lecture you, I can't tell you what to do," he said.

"Good, then I'll see you later-,"

"Uh, no," he interrupted.

I rolled my eyes and he sat next to me.

"Actually I wanted to talk to you…about Bella."

I sat up straight.

"What's up," I said.

"I don't think I'm strong enough to stay away from her, but I don't know if I'm strong enough to control myself either."

I sat closer to him.

"You have the strength I know you do. If you love her then you won't let your thirst control you. You have to be the one to make the decisions. I know you, probably better than you know yourself, and I know that you can do this."

He was silent. I took his hand in mine and stared into his eyes.

"If you love her, then you will be able to resist the temptation and I know you do love her."

He hugged me.

"So go and fall in love," I smiled.

Then he went to the window. I knew he was going to Bella's house now.

"Hey," I shouted.

He turned around.

"Thank you."

"For what?" he asked.

"Saving me, I would've never have gotten to know you if you didn't turn me into a vampire. And I really do mean it even if William…isn't here," I shuddered.

He grinned and walked back towards me.

"I never told you this before…" he said.

I was confused.

"Alice had a vision before I even knew you. She said I was going to turn you into one of us. She told me that we would be close to each other. And when I found you I thought that I wouldn't have to feel alone anymore, I could tell you anything and trust you. And now more than ever do I feel thankful for having you in my life," he said.

I smiled.

"Go already," I demanded.

He went back to the window and jumped. I laid my head down on my pillow and felt as happy as ever. But, there was one thing that hurt me a little inside. It was something I hadn't realized before, but I just now thought about.

It was the fact that I think I was…falling in love with him…and he was already in love with someone else. There was nothing I could do about it now because it was too late.

I put my hand over my chest.

Was it wrong for me to feel this way? Was I really in love with him?

I closed my eyes.

"Stupid," I whispered.

Was I really stupid though? Isn't that really how I felt? I…loved him…and he didn't even know it.

"Stop it!" I screamed, "You can't feel that way about him!"

I couldn't I had to stop myself from feeling this way. He was in love with Bella, not me. No he could never love me like he loved Bella. But, does that mean that I don't love him that way?

I was confusing myself.

I loved William not Edward. No I couldn't love both of them. I just couldn't.

I sobbed.

I put this all on myself. I got too close to Edward and now I think I love him. No, I don't think I love him…I know I love him. This could never happen though he could never find out. So I had to think about it now and completely forget about it later, no matter how much it hurt. William was the only one I thought I could love, but he's dead and I could never kiss him again or touch him again or see him again. So was Edward my replacement for William? Was that what I was thinking of him as…William's replacement?

No he wasn't a replacement he was different from William, completely different actually. He was sweet and kind and unselfish. He was perfect. He was just another person that I loved. Someone I could see myself with, even if he couldn't.

I sounded really sick and twisted right now.

"Ugh, how could things get any worse?"

I had to get things straight, now, before he came back. I thought about what he said to me.

"_And now more than ever do I feel thankful for having you in my life," _I smiled.

I couldn't deny that I was really in love with him, but I also couldn't let him find out about it either. I would just have to forget about it and go on living my life. As hard as it may be I had to do it. There was no other way.

So I'm going to say this right now.

I loved Edward Cullen just as I loved William. And I know that William would want me to be happy again and having Edward would make me completely happy. But, like they say, you can't have everything you want….


	15. 15 Love

Chapter 15

Love

No matter how much I wanted to think about it all day I couldn't. I wanted to think about how I could deal with the whole situation, but when you're around someone who could read your mind then you had to keep yourself busy and forget about it. As much as it hurt to know that Edward and I could never be together, it was also relieving to know that he wasn't avoiding Bella as much. I wanted him to be happy and that's all that mattered now.

__

I went through the first two periods not thinking about anything, but school and schoolwork. I didn't talk to Edward either. I just wanted a whole day away from him, but I knew that he would grow suspicious so I would have to act normal during lunch and I didn't really want to.

I went to the office instead of my biology class. Alice was already there getting a pass from the woman behind the desk.

She smiled.

Once both of us got our passes we walked outside of the school, just in case we could smell the blood. Alice looked a little confused.

"You ok?" I asked.

She looked at me with a worried expression and shook her head. We kept walking until we reached the parking lot. She turned towards me.

"I'm sorry," she said.

_Oh please no, _I didn't need her to find out about everything that went on last night. This was exactly what I was hoping to avoid. I just wanted to run and hide.

"Can we please not talk about this?"

She didn't say anything. Hopefully that meant that we weren't going to talk about it anymore. But, part of me wanted to have someone to talk to about this. Someone to help me straighten this out so that I wouldn't have to worry about Edward finding out.

"Do you think, if we do talk about it, Edward will hear?" Alice would probably know that.

She looked back at the school and then at me.

"Not if we go far enough, I'm thinking the woods; he's probably preoccupied with Bella, but just in case."

We looked around to make sure no one would see, and then we darted into the woods. We went into the clearing and she led the way. She sat down at the place where we talked before. I did the same.

"Are you ok? Really are you?" she asked me and touched my shoulder.

"I will be, once I straighten this out and realize that it will never happen…" I looked down at the ground.

"I'm sorry that it had to be this way," she looked really worried.

"Me too…." I didn't feel like sobbing right now because eventually I would have to go back to school and face him. But I did anyways.

"Please Caroline he isn't worth it-,"

"No," I interrupted, "He is worth it."

I couldn't believe the words that just came out of my mouth. It was true though, he was worth it. I wish he could feel the same way.

She hugged me tightly and I laid my head on her shoulder.

"It's too late," I whispered.

She hesitated to respond because she knew that it was true. He was already in love with Bella.

"I should've known, I should've seen this coming," she said.

"Don't blame yourself Alice this is totally not your fault…it's mine," I sobbed more.

I was glad that Alice understood and was here for me. Maybe now I could forget it more easily. She pulled out of the hug and held my arms so I would look at her.

"This is not your fault Caroline, do you hear me! You can't help this and you can't fight your feelings for him. I know that you just want to give up and you want to stay away from him, but you and I both know that you won't be able to stay away. And inside of you, you have the strength to move on and let things go back to normal. He needs your support more than ever now and I know it will be hard to see him in love with Bella, but you will get through this."

Her words made me feel like she really truly cared about how I felt and she understood how I felt. And she was right too. If I couldn't be in love with him, then I still wanted to be a part of his life. I wanted to still care about him.

I half smiled.

"Please don't tell anyone about this," I didn't want anyone to hear about what happened.

"I promise not to tell," she smiled.

We sat there for a moment.

"Are you going to be ok?" she asked.

"I will be… I have to be."

We both got up.

"Come on I think biology's almost over."

"Great, more school," I stuck out my tongue.

She laughed and we ran back through the woods to get to the school.

***

I walked to the cafeteria by myself today. Edward would wonder why, but I didn't feel like explaining myself to him, not now. I walked up to Alice who was in the lunch line.

"Feeling better?" she whispered.

"Yeah," I quickly said.

We walked to our lunch table passing Edward on the way. I didn't look at him. He wasn't heading towards our lunch table either. He was going to sit…alone for some reason.

"Where's he going?" I asked.

"He decided to sit with Bella for lunch," we kept walking.

"Oh," I said. Well at least I wouldn't have to sit next to him and feel awkward.

The only way I could act normal was if I talked to him like usual.

_Good luck _

That was all I could manage to think right now. I sat down in my usual seat and watched Edward sitting alone, waiting for Bella. She walked through the door and looked at our table disappointed not to see Edward there. Then she discovered that he was sitting alone. She sat in her normal spot staring at him.

"Edward Cullen is staring at you again," Jessica said, "I wonder why he's sitting alone today?"

_Because he wants to eat with Bella_

I kept my eyes on my other siblings. Emmett was throwing food at Rosalie and Rosalie was trying to get the food that was stuck in her hair. I wanted to cheer up I really did, but I couldn't stay happy whenever I saw Edward. I played around with my food and managed to glance at the table where Edward was sitting.

He waved his finger to direct Bella towards his table. She seemed surprised.

"Does he mean you?" Jessica asked.

I shook my head.

"Maybe he needs help with his Biology homework, I'd better go see what he wants," Bella said.

She got up from the table and walked over to where Edward was sitting. I looked away and put my face into my hands, closing my eyes. I wanted to get away from here, now. I just wanted to leave.

I felt someone's hand touch my arm. I looked up. It was Alice. She looked at me with worried eyes again.

"Rose, can I borrow your car?" she asked.

I looked at Rosalie; she was looking at Alice then at me. She sighed and took out her keys, handing them to her.

"Thanks," she looked over at Jasper who looked confused, as did the rest of my siblings.

She kissed him and got up from her chair. I got up too, but I didn't know what we were doing. I looked at Edward and Bella one more time and Alice grabbed my hand, dragging me out of the cafeteria.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Shopping," she answered.

"During school?"

"You need to get away from here for a while Caroline, now act sick."

We went to the office and I acted sick, sitting in the chair and coughing. Alice quickly explained to the woman that I wasn't feeling well and needed to go home. When the woman looked at me I coughed more and groaned. She gave us permission to go home and we quickly went to the parking lot, taking Rosalie's car. We got out of the parking lot quickly.

"Now let's have fun," she smiled.

I laughed and she started speeding up. My goal was to forget about what was going on and just let loose. It wasn't raining so Alice opened the top. We both laughed together and Fences by Paramore was blasting on the radio. I threw my hands up and we started dancing while we were sitting in our seats.

"Wooo!" I screamed.

So far this idea was working for me. I was having so much fun right now and I didn't want it to end. We kept jamming in the car and didn't care about anything else at the moment.

Once we reached the mall we went on a total shopping spree. Buying all new outfits to wear to school and Alice bought something for Jasper. We laughed and joked around with each other. She found a couple pieces of jewelry and I bought about three new pairs of shoes. Then the both of us went searching for new purses at Coach, Gucci, and Prada. I always liked Coach so I got one there with a wallet to match. Alice got a Gucci purse and she also bought a wallet that matched.

Overall it was a fun day away from everything. I was really having fun.

"Now what?" I asked.

She sighed.

"It's getting kind of late the others should be out of school soon. We could maybe do one more thing."

"What can we do?"

She smiled.

"It seemed to be fun when we just drove in the car, so let's just drive around and have fun," I liked her idea.

I nodded my head and turned the volume all the way up Just Dance by Lady Gaga was playing now. We drove around the whole town singing along to the songs and dancing again. Other people were staring at us, but we didn't care. On the way back we did the same, but once we reached the woods Alice started speeding up again.

I wasn't ready to reach the house, but unfortunately we did. They weren't back from school yet and Carlisle was at work. So it was only Alice, Esme, and me that were home now. Although they would be home from school soon.

Alice parked in the garage and we grabbed all of our bags out of the trunk.

"That was really fun," I said.

She laughed.

"I'm glad we got to do that. Rosalie was never really into shopping," she replied.

When we walked through the door Esme welcomed us with hugs.

"I see that you didn't stay in school," she said.

"We needed to get away for a while," Alice told her.

We walked into the living room and put down out bags.

"What did you buy?" Esme asked.

"Just the usual, a couple outfits, some shoes, a new purse, and something for Jazz," Alice said.

"How about you Caroline?" she looked over at me.

"A purse with a wallet to match, three pairs of shoes, and a lot of clothes."

I couldn't even count how many outfits I bought that Alice made me try on. Well now I had a whole new wardrobe.

"Well, I'm going to put my new stuff away," Alice got up from the couch.

"Me too," I stood up and started walking up the stairs with Alice.

I could just hear the garage door closing. I ran quickly up the stairs and closed my door. Then I started putting my new things into my closet. I could hear everyone downstairs talking, but I didn't hear Edward. So I decided to go downstairs. I peeked my head around the corner and looked down the staircase. He wasn't there thankfully. Then I walked down the stairs and smiled. Alice was giving Jasper what she bought for him and he kissed her.

I wanted to be in love so badly it just seemed unfair to me. I sighed.

_No, stop thinking about this right now_

I really wanted to talk to William because I did still love him, but I also loved Edward, it was just confusing at the moment. I sat down in the dining room, alone. I closed my eyes to concentrate on him.

"_Will you ever forgive me?" _I hoped that he wasn't angry that I fell in love with someone. It made me feel terrible.

"_I never was mad at you. All I want is for you to be happy and if that means falling in love with someone else then I can accept that," _he was so understanding about this. Actually he was a little bit too understanding.

"_But he doesn't love me, it just makes things even more complicated. I'm stupid for feeling this way about him."_

"_You're not stupid, if that's how you feel then that's how you feel," _his sweet voice made me miss him.

"_I miss you, so much," _I wanted him here and now. If he was here then I probably wouldn't feel this way for Edward right now.

I sighed.

"_I wish I could hold you in my arms right now. So that you know that everything will be ok."_

I smiled.

"_It was weird. One night I was thinking about you and I could literally feel you holding my hand," _I didn't understand what that was.

"_I was trying to."_

"_What?" _

"_I was in your room, watching over you and making sure you were ok. Then I held your hand. I didn't think you actually felt that," _I opened my eyes.

"_Try it, right now."_

I opened up my hand and laid it on the table. I felt something touch my palm.

"_Can you feel that?" _he kept touching the palm of my hand.

I chuckled and smiled.

"_Yes," _then I felt his hand slip into mine. I held it as tight as I could.

I felt a gentle kiss on my hand.

"_You…kissed me."_

"_Yes," _his voice echoed.

"_How can this be?" _

"_Telepathy there's still so much we both don't know about it," _he was right.

"_It's unfair how you can see me, but I can't see you…I guess I can settle for your touch."_

I could feel his hand on my cheek.

"_I love you more than anything," _his voice was in my head.

"_I'm so sorry that I let myself get this way, but I do love him too."_

"_I know, and I don't mind it. I can understand why," _He was the most understanding person I've ever known.

"_I love you more though," _I could admit that. I did have feelings for Edward, but I was more in love with William even if he was…dead. And finally realizing how much I did love William more made me feel better about the whole situation with Edward.

Then I felt him hold my hand again. I wanted this moment to last forever, but I knew I couldn't sit there all night.

I sighed in relief. I wasn't going to let Edward get to me anymore. I do love him, but I also loved William even more than Edward. I could no longer feel William's hand.

"_I love you," _the voice ringed in my head.

I smiled gently.

William loved me back and Edward didn't. And I knew that the way I loved William could never be the way I loved Edward. But, the feelings I have for him were still there. They would eventually fade away I hoped. And I wanted Edward and I to stay the way we were and I didn't want him to lose his trust in me. I just wanted to still be a part of Edward's life and I also wanted him to be happy. And if Bella made him happy then I wouldn't argue with that fact.


	16. 16 There can be no Secrets none

**Ok sooo....i've decided that...i'm not going to update if i don't get some reviews!!! lol**

**so review review review!!! because i need to know what people think**

**and if you read this and just read then please review lol XD**

**(i don't mean to be cruel) **

**woooohoooo!!!! i'm making lots of chapters!!!**

**ok ill stop.... =]  
**

Chapter 16

There can be no Secrets…none

Finally I heard his Volvo pull into the garage. I was feeling better now and I wanted to know what happened at lunch with Bella. I waited in the living room casually sitting there with my legs crossed. I bit my lip anxious for him to get home. I hoped that he would tell me everything instead of just little parts of what happened.

He came through the garage door and I stood up suddenly, smiling now.

"What happened?" I asked.

He chuckled.

"I drove her home because she got sick during biology, from the blood," he walked over to where I was standing.

I laughed. That's ironic.

"Anything else happen?" I bet there was so much more that he wasn't telling me.

"Yes," he hesitated.

We stood there in silence for a moment.

"Well…" I waited for him to respond. He sat down on the couch and I did the same.

"She asked me to go to the beach with her and her friends this weekend…"

"You said yes I hope," he should've.

He shook his head. I stared at him.

"Why not?"

"It's in La Push," I understood now. A while ago Edward told me about this treaty we had with a werewolf pack a really long time ago. I never actually believed that the werewolves were actually real. But I never broke the treaty either.

"Oh, well at least she asked you right?" He smiled. I stared at his face and all of his perfect features. He was still the Edward I always knew and he didn't change, but my feelings for him had changed.

I looked away from his face.

"Where were you?" he asked.

What could I say to him though?

"I went shopping with Alice; we left school after lunch…"

He looked at me in suspicion and I quickly got up.

"Now are you going to tell me what happened at lunch with Bella or not?" I asked, trying to change the subject so I wouldn't think about it. It was tough not to think about it though.

"Maybe, if you tell me what you don't want to think about," my eyes widened. I started walking away.

"It's nothing," I felt him grab my arm and turn me around. He stared at my face.

"Please, you can tell me anything," his voice was soft and sweet. But I couldn't tell him this no matter what he did to me.

"Get out of my head!" I shouted. I tried to get out of his grip, but he was a little stronger than me, unfortunately.

I stopped trying to pull away, feeling defeated. I wasn't going to tell him anything, but there could be a chance that he could hear me thinking about it. I looked away from him, but I could feel his eyes burning through my tough skin.

"Tell me," he said.

I kept my eyes off of him.

"I…can't…"

He finally let go of me, but I couldn't move away. I stood there and felt like my feet were cemented into the ground. He didn't move either, but I knew that he was disappointed. He trusted me and he told me everything, but I didn't tell him this. I couldn't tell him, but I couldn't lie to him either.

He turned around and started walking away.

_I love you, _I thought. I looked at him as he suddenly stopped. He didn't turn around. I sat down and stared at him, waiting for some sort of reaction, but he still didn't move.

"You realized that now, when things are this way," he whispered, but kept his back towards me.

_Just go, please, I know that you could never feel that way and I just want things to go back to normal._

Finally he slowly turned around and stared down at the ground. I never wanted this to happen. I didn't want him to find out. I closed my eyes and heard him sit next to me. He wrapped his arms around me.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"Don't be, I'll be ok," I whispered, "Can we still be as close as we are now?"

I wasn't sure if he thought that things could ever be the same as before. I wanted it to be though.

"That's how I want it to be, I want you to still be a part of my life," he kept his arms around me.

"Then let's forget about this, forget this ever happened," I wanted this to be true I wanted to forget that I ever loved him, but I didn't know if I could. He pulled out of our hug and smiled.

"I guess I should tell you what happened at lunch then."

I chuckled and smiled.

"Please," my voice was normal now.

"She told me her theories of what she thought that I was…"

"Did she guess right?" I asked.

"Not even close," he grinned.

"Well what were her theories?"

I hoped it wasn't something like a superhero. That would be embarrassing actually, for someone to think we were superheroes because when I thought of a superhero I thought of…someone wearing spandex and a cape.

"Kryptonite and bitten by a radioactive spider."

I shook my head. She really wasn't one for guessing.

"Those aren't very creative," I said.

It wasn't even close to what we were. I wouldn't consider us superheroes. Being a vampire wasn't something rewarding like being a superheroes. I was curious to find out what happened after school. So I went into his mind, seeing that Bella was stubborn about driving home with Edward. She seemed to really want him to go to the beach with her, but we were planning on going on a hunting trip.

"Hey," he said.

I looked at him.

"Sorry I just thought it would be easier," I replied.

He smiled.

"You really need to stop that."

I got up and started walking away.

"It's who I am," I winked at him and walked up the stairs.

***

We weren't going to school today. We decided to start our trip early and all of us were going hunting together. I got changed into some old clothes, just in case I got blood on them. Then I headed down the stairs. Edward and Emmett were being guys of course and wrestling with each other to see who was stronger. Emmett and Jasper betted on it like always.

"I'm betting on Edward, sorry Emmett," I knew why he would win and that was because he could read his mind and find out every move he was going to make. It was pointless for Emmett to bet because he would definitely lose.

Emmett tried to do a head lock on Edward, but Edward quickly moved before Emmett could wrap his arms around him. I sat at the bottom of the stairs and waited until they were done. Jasper was watching them closely as if it were a real wrestling match.

I rolled my eyes.

Finally Edward managed to pin Emmett down. Jasper counted for five seconds and the match was over.

"Edward wins," Jasper said.

Emmett pounded on the floor with his fist, making all the furniture in the house shake.

"Jeez Emmett you don't have to be so dramatic," I commented.

Emmett handed Jasper his money, regrettably.

Esme and Carlisle walked into the room.

"Ok boys stop it before you break something," Esme said.

Then Alice quickly came down the stairs looking as happy as ever. Once everyone was ready we ran out of the door. It took us a while to get there, but not as long as it would take a hum.

I ran off into a farther part of the forest. My other siblings did the same and we fed on a couple herds of elk and other wildlife. Emmett was lucky enough to find his favorite meal and the rest of us just stuck with the elk for our trip. It was a good choice to wear my old clothes because I did manage to get a couple spots of blood on my shirt. I still needed to learn how to eat neatly.

I met up with Emmett in the middle of the forest. His shirt was all shredded and full of blood. He ate worse than I did. He was full of fur and his hair was all matted.

"Even I'm not that gross when I eat," I pointed at his shirt.

He chuckled.

"That bear was stronger than usual."

"Oh sure," I said.

Edward found us there and stared at Emmett.

"You're such a child Emmett," he laughed and I did too.

"Weren't you able to track down that mountain lion, then?" Emmett asked.

"Of course I was, I just don't eat like a savage."

We all heard a noise coming from the East. Emmett grinned.

"I'll be right back," he said.

Then he quickly darted the other way. I looked back at Edward, who seemed a little down about things. It was probably Bella, again. I sat down.

"What's bugging you?" I asked.

"Thinking about her…Well worrying really," he sat next to me.

"Why are you worried?" I didn't understand, Bella was home safe.

"She's just so fragile…so many bad things can happen to her," he flinched.

I listened to him.

"Have you seen the kinds of things that can happen to a mortal? Like on the news, all you hear about is murders and burglaries…" he shuddered.

"But it's Forks, what could possibly happen here?"

"I think she has bad luck. Of all the places in the world where she could live in she ends up here in a town where vampires make up most of the population," he explained.

"Vegetarian vampires, isn't that good luck?" I tried correcting him.

"With the way she smells? Definitely bad. And then more bad luck, the way she smells to me."

He shook his head.

"You have the most self-control out of all of us…well except for Carlisle…"

"The van?" he looked up at me.

"That was an accident," I said.

"You should have seen it coming for her; it was like she had some kind of magnetic pull."

"You were there to save her, so that was good luck," I tried to reassure him about all of this.

"Was it good luck? Isn't it the worst luck any human could ever possibly have- to have a vampire fall in love with them?" He didn't seem happy.

I didn't know what I could say at this point. I stared at him as he was paying attention to something else. I thought about Bella, picturing her as one of us.

"No," he said.

I suddenly stopped, realizing he saw what I saw.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-,"

"Don't," he closed his eyes.

"But doesn't it solve your worries about mortality, and then you wouldn't want to kill her. Isn't that the best way?" I thought it was.

"For me or for her?" he asked.

"For you…"

He shook his head.

"You really love her don't you?" I wanted to know the answer, but I knew it would hurt me.

"I can't even describe it. All of a sudden this girl's the whole world to me….I don't see the point of the rest of the world without her anymore."

"So then you would have to change her wouldn't you, since she can't last forever?"

"No, I can't do that to her," he said.

I laid my head on his shoulder.

"Do what you must then, I'm not going to tell you what to do because I care about you."

"I care about you too," his voice sounded as soft as satin.

"What are you planning to do now, about Bella?" I asked curiously.

"I don't know, I'm trying to figure out a way to….leave her. I just can't fathom how to make myself stay away," I lifted my head.

"So then you're staying…for sure."

"There's no possible way I can leave now," I smiled.

He looked off into the distance.

"What are you thinking about?" I stared out in the distance at all of the beautiful trees here.

"Right now, I'm dying to run back to Forks and check on her. I don't know if I'll make it till Sunday night."

"But you know all of us have been waiting to go on this trip…you can't just leave, she'll be safe," I didn't want him to leave. I wanted him to stay here; he could see her on Monday. I just wanted to spend this one weekend with him and my family and not have to worry about the rest of the world. "And if you leave then I would go and I bet Alice would too."

He sighed.

"I'll stay, but only until Sunday," he said.

"I can live with that, but we were supposed to be gone until Wednesday you know."

He shook his head.

"And Peter and Charlotte are supposed to be coming, I'm sure they can handle themselves while we're away."

"But with her luck, she'll go wandering into the woods at exactly the wrong moment and…Peter isn't known for his self control. So I'm going back on Sunday,"

"That's true…ok then," I couldn't argue my point anymore I had to let this go.

***

Edward did what he said he would do, but the rest of us stayed for our trip. I wanted to enjoy it as much as I could, before I had to go back to Forks. I took in all of the beautiful scenery around me. It was like my own little piece of paradise here, where no one could ever bother me. I closed my eyes as the cool breeze hit my body.

I didn't think and I didn't move I stood there forgetting everything. It was as if the breeze went through me and took everything bad away. I felt like it renewed and restored me. When it went away I opened my eyes and felt better. I didn't want to go home, it was so peaceful here. I wanted to stay here for as long as I could stay, but unfortunately I did have to go back because of school. I would remember this place and come here when I needed to get away from the world. I would come back to this spot right here and forget everything bad. It would give me hope to keep going on…

***

When we got home I wasn't thrilled. I wanted to go back to my piece of paradise and just stay there because then I didn't have to worry. And Edward wasn't home much, only occasionally so Esme wouldn't worry, but other than that hello and a goodbye were the only two words I heard him say to me. Nice right? He was avoiding us all so he could go stalk…I mean 'watch over' Bella.

Peter and Charlotte, Jasper's guests, were actually nice people. I'd never met them before and I'm glad that I was able to now, even though they were only staying for a week, but thankfully we were going to stay home on those days because it was supposed to be sunny outside. I was so glad that I didn't have to go to school. So I mostly spent my days hunting, shopping with Alice, and sitting at home, relaxing and speaking with William.

I hoped Edward would come home for a little while today. I wanted to know what was going on with him and if he would only be here for a couple of minutes then I would have to just find it out for myself. And I didn't care if he got mad or not. I should be mad because he was the one avoiding us all week. But I guess I could understand why…I would have to.

"Edward!" I heard Esme shout. I ran into to the door and smiled. Finally!

"How long are you staying for this time before you run off?" I asked.

He hesitated and I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever," I said.

"I'm just making sure that she's safe-,"

"Yeah yeah, I've heard that one before," I interrupted and started to walk away, but quickly stopped and turned around.

I needed to do this while he was still here…to find out what was going on of course.

I went through his mind looking at everything he did for the past two days and seeing that all he basically did was stare at her…constantly.

"Pathetic," I whispered and turned around again.

How long could someone stare at another person? I know if I found out that someone was staring at me all day long I would get a restraining order against them. I guess you could say I was being a little cruel, but that was only because I was mad at him for avoiding me…no all of us this week.

The one thing that bugged me was that he was planning on following her to Port Angeles, just to make sure that she was safe. I'm pretty sure that she would be fine and she didn't need a guardian every two seconds of every day of her life. You might say that I'm jealous, but I'm just mad….

…….

Well….maybe I am a little jealous…..


	17. 17 Sigh No More

**Ok so i need some reviews to continue!!!!**

**thank you to everyone who has read this story... =]**

**and to answer Emm's question since i can't respond to your review**

**umm...i'm not sure if i'm going more with the book or the movie...i think it's both because in some situations (like the field trip) i thought it would be better to use the movie way and in other parts (blood typing, etc.) i thought it would be better to go with the book.... ;]**

**soo everyone r&r please**

**to vegasbaby (since i cant reply to your review)**

**it will follow along the lines of twilight, but since it's not like Edward and Bella's storyline completely it's going to have some different things in there like it won't be totally about Edward and Bella falling in love...since this is Caroline's story ;]  
**

Chapter 17

Sigh No More

No more sun unfortunately. It was gloomy again, so that meant it was time to go back to school. But on the brighter side I finally got a name for my power. Peter told me it was sort of like Alice's ability, only reversed. He told me that it was something called Psychometry. Basically it means I can pick up someone's past when I come in contact with them. Or easier, something I didn't know before, I can touch an item that belongs to that person and find out their past, weird I know, but easier. I really thought the name was sort of confusing though, so I tried to think of a cool name for it. And all I came up with is Past Seeker. It's kind of stupid, but better than Psychometry, it makes me sound like a scientist or something…

__

Edward finally came home, but only to pick up his car and drive us to school, unfortunately. We all quickly got into the car and drove to school. He's been gone for so long that he barely even saw Peter and Charlotte…that's rude.

"Are you going to come home after school or what?" I asked Edward in the car.

"Maybe for a couple of minutes…" I groaned.

"Jeez Edward how long can you possibly stare at her for…" I was just mad right now.

He didn't answer me. Everyone else in the car was silent. I did like Bella, but all Edward ever did anymore was watch her, I don't remember the last time I had a full conversation with him actually. No one else seemed to be angry with him, but whatever.

Once we reached school Alice and Jasper got out of the car, but I wanted to stay in the car so I didn't have to see him staring at her. He didn't get out of the car though. I sighed.

"There's no reason to be so bitter about this," he looked in the rearview mirror at me.

"Yes there is," I muttered.

"Really, then tell me the reason…" he waited for my answer.

"Because I feel like you don't care anymore…like you forgot about me and Alice and…Jasper and Esme…all of us!" he turned around towards me.

"I'm not forgetting about you," he said.

I scoffed. Then I opened the door and grabbed my bag.

"Have fun in Port Angeles tonight…stalker," I slammed the door shut and walked to the school, hoping that he wouldn't follow me. He probably didn't even care that I got mad at him, he probably just forgot about it when he saw Bella.

I stormed into school and got my books out quickly so I wouldn't see Edward at his locker. It bothered me that he was dropping everything for Bella. I knew that he loved her, but did he really have to go to her house every night and watch her sleep?

I went to my Spanish class and sat in my seat slamming my books onto the desk. Emmett laughed.

"Someone's jealous," he said.

"I am not jealous!" I lied.

He shook his head and turned around.

Ok, I was jealous, but it wasn't fair! He said he cared about me and he told me that I was the only one who understood him…now he's just going to turn all of his attention to Bella Swan and forget about me.

I sounded…selfish…

I guess I couldn't just wrap my mind around the fact that he was in love. I was so used to him coming into my room and comforting me every night when I just wanted to be dead instead of a vampire…and now I felt like he wouldn't be there anymore…because of Bella.

He came into the room and glanced at me quickly. I stared at the front of the class avoiding him. He tried to talk to me, but I didn't pay attention to him.

Then I found a note on my desk. I looked up at him and then slowly opened the note.

It said:

_**I am not forgetting about you…and don't say I don't care about you because I do…and I will still be there for you**_

I wrote on the note saying:

_**Invasion of privacy!!**_

He shook his head and started writing again. Then he quickly threw the paper on my desk.

_**Yeah like you didn't just go into my mind and find out that I was going to Port Angeles. Now who's the one invading privacy?**_

I wrote more.

_**Right, did you hear I finally found out what my ability was actually…oh wait no you didn't hear because you weren't home at all!!**_

He hesitated to write and took a little longer to give it back.

_**Can you please stop getting mad at me I'm sorry…but I love her Caroline**_

I stared at the note for a moment and tried to think of something to say.

_**You're forgiven, but can you at least come home tonight? After you check up on Bella…can you tell me what happened and just stay home for one night.**_

I passed it back and looked at him, to see his expression, but he showed no emotion.

_**I'll come home, but I'm not staying the whole night…**_

I sighed. I guess I could live with that as long as he came home for a little while.

_**Ok…do you want to hear what Peter told me about my ability now?**_

I smiled and passed it back. He turned around and nodded his head. Then Emmett stole the paper out of his hand and read everything on there. He laughed and wrote something. I rolled my eyes as he passed it to me. I opened it.

**Caroline loves Edward! haha I should've known.**

I ripped up the paper and threw it in my desk, Emmett was still laughing. Edward elbowed him in the side, but it didn't affect Emmett much.

_Peter told me it's something called Psychometry. He says I can see into people's pasts either when I come in contact with them or touch something that belongs to them I guess. I'd call myself a Past Seeker; it's kind of stupid, but oh well. _

__ Edward smiled at my thoughts. _I'll tell you more later, _ he nodded his head. I smiled and turned around in my seat, paying attention to my teacher…for once…

***

Once school was over we went home…well most of us did. Emmett kept laughing about the little note in Spanish class today. It was embarrassing because he kept making kissing faces when I walked past him. It was hard not to just take him down, but I couldn't because we were in school and that wouldn't be normal if someone saw a girl like me take down someone as big as him, but I could do it.

I walked through the door of my room and set everything down. Then I put on my radio, Vogue by Madonna was on the radio. I sang along with the words as I cleaned some of the CDs on my shelves. A book fell, but I quickly caught it before it could hit the floor. I looked at the cover it was one of my favorite books of poems by William Shakespeare. I randomly opened up to a page to read one of the poems. It was Sigh No More. I read it.

_Sigh no more, ladies, sigh no more,  
Men were deceivers ever;  
One foot in sea, and one on shore,  
To one thing constant never.  
Then sigh not so,  
But let them go,  
And be you blith and bonny,  
Converting all your sounds of woe  
Into Hey nonny, nonny._

_Sing no more ditties, sing no mo  
Of dumps so dull and heavy;  
The fraud of men was ever so,  
Since summer first was leavy.  
Then sigh not so,  
But let them go,  
And be you blith and bonny,  
Converting all your sounds of woe  
Into Hey nonny, nonny._

Of course this poem would pop up in front of me. It meant not to give up and accept men for who they are. It says that women and men are very different in their attitudes about love. It was in the play Much Ado about Nothing. I put the book in its proper place repeating the lines over and over again in my head.

***

I walked back downstairs, seeing Emmett and Jasper in the living room watching some sort of game on the TV. I sighed and started walking past them. I heard Emmett making a kissing noise again. I stopped walking and slowly turned around. Emmett was laughing and Jasper was trying to calm me down.

"Emmett why don't you just shut up for your own good," he got up from the couch only because it was a commercial.

"Yeah now that you're no longer a newborn I won't have any problems with taking you down," he stretched.

"I can still take you, how are you going to feel after a girl takes you down."

"Ha, not going to happen," he ran towards me. Jasper tried to calm both of us down now, but I knew it wouldn't work.

"Let's take this outside so we don't break something," I started walking out the door, being alert for any surprise attacks. Once we got out of the house I quickly turned around, baring my teeth.

"Bring it on," he rolled up his sleeves to show off his muscles. I rolled my eyes.

I had an advantage over him, there was a possibility that it would work. I kept my concentration on him and looked into his past of fighting seeing his methods that he used and trying to find a way around them.

"Cheater!" he shouted.

Then he quickly charged forward towards me, I jumped over him. I waited for him to come and try to attack me again. He grabbed me from behind and I quickly slide out of his grip, putting a head lock on him and using all of strength to pull him down. He grabbed my shoulders and slammed me onto the ground. It didn't hurt, but I made it look like I was giving up.

"Told you," he grinned and turned around towards Jasper.

I quickly jumped onto his back and tugged him down to the ground, then I locked my grip around him, trying to keep him still for five seconds so I could win. Jasper watched closely and counted five seconds. I laughed and got up off the floor.

"So how does it feel to lose to a girl?" I asked.

He glared at me.

"I'll get back at you," he said. I shrugged.

"You're really losing your touch aren't you?"

"The only reason why I lost was because you cheated," he replied.

I walked back into the house, laughing to myself. I started walking up the stairs.

"No hello?" he said. I turned around and smiled. At least he decided to come back.

"Sorry, I didn't see you." Edward was playing the piano. I sat next to him on the bench.

"I'm pretty sure Emmett's not to happy right now," he said.

"I guess you saw," I'm not surprised.

"He's probably knocking down some trees right now," he kidded.

I chuckled and listened to his song. It sounded really beautiful.

"What is this?" I asked.

He kept playing the song until he finally stopped. I looked at the sheet music, it wasn't fully finished yet.

"Something I wrote," he answered and wrote down some more notes.

"Can you play it again?" He started striking the keys again, moving fluently through all the notes and hitting them perfectly. It was one of the most beautiful pieces of music I've ever heard.

"Is this for-,"

"Bella," he interrupted. I smiled and listened to the rest of the song.

"Does it have a name yet?"

"I'm trying to come up with one…"

I patted his hand, "I'm sure you'll come up with something."

He stopped playing and turned towards me.

"So are you going to tell me more about your night or do I have to see for myself?" I asked.

He laughed, "Maybe it would be easier if you saw for yourself."

I rolled my eyes, "Make me do all the work."

I touched his shoulder, so I could get a more detailed description. He was driving around Port Angeles, keeping his distance, but still close enough to watch over her. Then she went off alone…to a bookstore of some sort. She got lost and some…older men found her…they were drunk and were harassing her. Edward saved her, but nearly killed the men in the process…he tried to get distracted and thankfully Bella was able to.

Once they found Angela and Jessica, Edward told them that…he would drive her home and they had dinner together. She found out about his ability and…was surprisingly ok with all of this. And on the way home…she kept asking him questions…

I stopped and rubbed my head.

"She basically knows now," I said.

He nodded his head.

"Are you just going to tell her?" I thought that he probably should soon.

"No," he started playing the song again.

I sighed and stood up, putting one hand on his shoulder.

"I'll see you tomorrow," I kissed him once on the cheek and then I ran up the stairs, not leaving him any chance to say anything.

Then I went into my room and closed the door behind me. Then I went to my shelf and picked up the book that I was reading before. I opened up to a random page again and read the poem on there. This one was called Carpe Diem.

_O mistress mine, where are you roaming?  
O stay and hear! your true-love's coming  
That can sing both high and low;  
Trip no further, pretty sweeting,  
Journey's end in lovers' meeting--  
Every wise man's son doth know._

_What is love? 'tis not hereafter;  
Present mirth hath present laughter;  
What's to come is still unsure:  
In delay there lies no plenty,--  
Then come kiss me, Sweet and twenty,  
Youth's a stuff will not endure._

I slowly closed the book and put it away. Love, which was what this poem was talking about and how much someone will do anything for it. Like watch over them constantly…just to know they were safe or leaving just for their safety. But love always had its ups and downs…and in Edward's love story…there was bound to be some downs sometime soon….


	18. 18 Vampire

**Please review this chapter everyone!!!**

**i really liked the beginning to this one... hehe **

**soo yeah i need reviews so i can continue!!!  
**

Chapter 18

…Vampire…

Edward wasn't back yet. I told him that we were going hunting early and he's not even here! He couldn't pull through for me just this once. I even reminded him last night again right before he left and he couldn't even come. He was just too preoccupied with watching Bella sleep all the time…yeah because watching her sleep was so important…God forbid she woke up one time…

I guess I'll just go alone then….

__

No one knew that Edward wasn't going. Alice would tell them though. I darted into the woods, running as fast as I could to find something that was worth feasting on. I was looking for a bigger meal today, something better than elk. I ran quickly, trying to forget about how Edward totally blew me off. I didn't manage to find anything in the part of the forest that was closest to our house so I started running to reach the farther end of the forest. It was weird that I didn't find anything because usually I could find a whole herd or two really close to our house.

I stopped when I came into the clearing. Something was different…there was a different scent here that I never smelled before. My head jerked to the right and the smell got stronger. It wasn't an elk, or a human, or anything close to smelling like blood. I slowed down and started walking now. A noise in the trees made me jump. I scanned over the trees and heard a screech coming from the distance. I quickly ran towards it as curiosity got the best of me. I could hear something as I crept through the bushes.

It wasn't an animal or a human. It was another vampire…feasting on an innocent hiker that was in the woods. A woman to be exact, with red-orange hair. I slowly got closer, trying not to make noise so she wouldn't hear me.

I needed to know if I was in danger or not and I needed to know if she was a threat to me or not.

Victoria was her name…she's a nomadic vampire and has the ability to know when a place was safe to escape to. And her mate's name is James.

I started to back up, not making noise, but I felt myself bump into someone and once I touched him I knew everything about him.

His name is James…no surprise that he would be here close to Victoria since she was his mate. He's a tracker…and he's the head of his own nomadic coven which consisted of another vampire Laurent and of course Victoria.

I turned around slowly and the first thing that caught my attention was his bright red eyes. He grinned at me.

"I've never seen a vampire with gold eyes before," his voice was soft.

I heard Victoria turn towards me. I started to panic and I couldn't move. Then finally I managed to run to the left, but James caught up to me.

"Fast, but not fast enough," he said.

"What do you want from me?" My voice sounded shaky and not intimidating at all.

"A new member to the coven wouldn't hurt," he stared at me with curious eyes as he put his hand on my cheek.

I jerked my head away from his hand.

"James it's not worth it," I heard another male voice say, probably Laurent.

"I just want to see something," James said to the other male.

He turned back towards me.

"Is there anything special about you?" he pulled up my head with his hand.

"Yes," I managed to say and took a step backwards, but hit Victoria.

"What is it?" he whispered.

I darted as quickly as I could, but I was too slow again. I ran into James.

_Help, _I thought and tried to think it as loud as possible.

"Let me put it this way, since you say you're special and you seem, unique, I would like you to join my coven," he tried to sound inviting.

I glared at him.

_Please help! _

"No," I shouted and ran again.

He grabbed my arms and held me in a tight grip. I tried to squirm out of his hands, but I was too weak.

"I won't hurt you," he kept his tight grip.

"Help!" I shouted out loud.

"There's no one here to help you, you're alone," I closed my eyes.

_Help, Help, Help! _I shouted in my head.

"Now tell me what you can do," he demanded, his tone sounding harsh, but he let go of me.

"I…I can…see into people's pasts," I quickly said, regretting after the last word left my mouth.

_EDWARD HELP!! _I shouted in my head again.

"Very unique, what do you say," he said.

"I'm not interested," I scoffed.

He growled.

"I don't do well with disappointment," he crept towards me. I got ready to fight him if I had a chance, but I knew I would lose. Three vampires against one was a huge disadvantage for me. Victoria was by his side in an instant, baring her teeth at me. Laurent was more resistant, but he still growled like the other two.

"Just join the coven and you won't get hurt, it's not like there's anyone else who cares about you," he growled.

I closed my eyes. Suddenly I felt someone standing in front of me.

"I care about her," I heard Edward's voice.

I looked up at him. He was standing in between me and James now.

James chuckled.

"There's two of you…I will enjoy this," he grinned.

Emmett and Jasper quickly stood next to Edward, along with the rest of my family.

Laurent started to back away now, but James stood his ground, still grinning.

"I'm sorry I didn't know she was with anyone," he said.

"Now you do," Edward scoffed.

"James let's go," Laurent said.

"Nice seeing you again Alice," James quickly added.

Alice growled at him.

Then James turned around and Victoria followed him. And realizing that they were now outnumbered the three nomads ran back into the woods. I sat on the ground and put my head in my hands.

"I'm sorry that I didn't come," Edward said.

"That's ok, I shouldn't have run off without telling anyone," that was stupid of me.

He held out his hand. I grabbed it and stood up.

"We have to go to school," he said.

"Ugh, I'd rather not, with what happened today," I really just didn't feel like going, but I didn't want to have to think about what just happened either, "but now that I think about it, maybe it's better."

He nodded his head and all of us ran back to the house quickly because it was almost time for school to start. Edward speeded down the road as quickly as possible and we made it to school in a matter of ten minutes.

There was no one in the parking lot, so we all ran into school and went to our classes.

***

School didn't help much when it came to not thinking about what happened this morning. First and second period were boring as always and I sat there thinking about how close I came to being ripped apart. I shuddered and sat in my seat.

"Alice, please tell me they're not coming back."

I hoped she would say yes, but by her hesitation I knew it was too good to be true. I sank into my seat.

"I'm not exactly sure yet, since they're nomads, they could just leave and not come back," she tried to reassure me.

I sighed.

"I highly doubt that."

I was doubtful because James wanted me to be in his coven and since he was a tracker it was in his nature to not stop until he had something that he wanted.

"Finally!" Alice shouted.

Everyone turned around and stared at us.

"Uh, finally I get how to do this."

I chuckled, "Nice save."

She shook her head.

"Finally what?" I asked since she didn't seem like she was going to tell me right away.

"Bella's going to finally find out that we're…" she whispered so no one could hear her except me.

"It was bound to happen soon," I said. I wouldn't say that I was shocked because I knew that somewhere along the line she would have to find out.

"Maybe now I can finally talk to her," she lit up with joy.

I laughed.

Well now Edward didn't have to watch her like a creep every night. At least that was one thing that could be resolved.

***

When school ended Alice watched Edward closely and seemed to be thinking a lot so Edward could hear. He sighed as we walked outside of the school. All of us waited for Bella. And when we all reached his car Bella was coming out of school, staring at Edward. She walked right past him and didn't stop at her car. I knew what was coming now.

_Good luck, _I thought.

He took one deep breath and followed Bella. I watched as both of them walked into the woods. I was nervous and calm both at the same time, partially because Jasper was next to me. What would she think when she actually knew the truth? Would she get scared and never want to see Edward? Would we never become friends? I would hope that it would go well and she would understand, but really…who would accept the fact that someone you cared about was a vampire that thirsted for your blood every time they saw you?

***

I paced back and forth, waiting for him to come home.

"Come on Come on," I said, still pacing.

He sure was slow for a vampire. I would go hunting to pass the time, but I didn't want to risk seeing them again…no I couldn't do that. I shuddered, seeing James in my head just as he was about to attack me.

"Stop," I shouted.

_Do something to keep your mind off of it, _I thought to myself.

I looked around the room, the piano caught my eye. I quickly walked over to it and sat at the bench, playing my song that I wrote. I thought about William since this was the song that I named My Hero, meaning him. I played it again and again, letting the music sooth me.

The door slammed.

I quickly got up. He was smiling which was a good sign.

"So?" I asked.

He sighed and didn't say anything

"Damn it Edward, you don't expect me to do this every time!"

He shook his head and rolled his eyes. I walked closer to him and touched his arm.

She started out by saying everything that she was suspicious about him…she asked him how old he was…he said seventeen of course…then she asked how long…a while was his response.

"I know what you are," she told him.

"Say it… out loud, say it," he replied.

Then finally she said the one word that will haunt me forever.

"Vampire," she said.

I felt Edward flinch.

"Are you afraid?" he asked.

She hesitated, but finally said, "No."

He showed her everything, his strength, how fast he could run…sparkling in the sunlight and she still didn't care.

I stopped and smiled.

"That's a good sign," I said.

"Maybe, but I'm still afraid…of hurting her."

"You won't Edward, I know that for a fact," I stared in his eyes.

He looked down.

"What about Saturday?" he asked.

"What about it?"

He paused for a moment.

"Just let things fall into place," I didn't know what else to say at this point.

"You're right…for once."

I punched him in his arm.

"Kidding, kidding," he started laughing.

"I hope so."

Both of us started laughing together. I didn't know when the last time Edward I joked around was. Too long ago to remember I guess. Everything was so serious lately, and now I think he was feeling some relief now that Bella knew absolutely everything. Now Bella and I could become friends and I sure hoped that she could become one of us one day. And that was the truth I wanted her to become a vampire. But that was something I couldn't think about because then Edward would hear it and he would probably get mad at me for thinking it. The only way that I felt was right for her to become one of us was if she had no other choice though. Because I know that if I was still a human then I would want to stay that way…no matter what…


	19. 19 Nightmares

**So tell me what you think about this chapter...**

**it took me all day to finish lol =P**

**and yeah at the end im sure people will get confused but i have an idea so dont worry ;]**

**read and review please!!!  
**

Chapter 19

Nightmares

Nightmares…they're said to be something that haunt people when they're sleeping….but I'm haunted by them every single day…

Closing my eyes didn't help me much. I could still see James even if I wasn't thinking about yesterday. I was thirsty…very thirsty, but I didn't want to risk seeing them again. To think that they could still be here, in Forks, scared me. Not so much for my sake, but for Bella's sake and all of the other humans that lived here in the little town of Forks….

__

Edward was taking Bella somewhere today, he wouldn't tell anyone where though. For some reason Bella wasn't actually going to Seattle, it was probably just an excuse to not go to the dance with the guys that asked her.

I was going to go hunting since I was unable to yesterday. I was scared to go though. James's voice kept popping up in my head. His voice kept telling me to join the coven and after he would say it I would see his face, with his bare teeth and with the other two vampires. They were all about to attack me, but right before they touched me everything would suddenly go black. I didn't tell anyone about this. I couldn't even sleep and I was having these nightmares in my head.

So since I was scared to go Emmett and Rosalie agreed to go with me. But I still felt like they weren't gone, I had a feeling that they weren't finished here. And as much as I wanted them to go as far away as possible I knew that I was half the reason why they would stay, and still kill people here instead of somewhere else.

As I was about to leave, I took one deep breath, inhaling positive feelings and exhaling everything that went on yesterday. Then I took a couple steps forward and ran with Emmett on my right and Rosalie on my left. I would stay as close to the house as possible to avoid any danger.

I started to hear something to my left, but didn't move. I didn't want to relive yesterday. But Emmett started to run that way anyways. I grabbed his shirt and didn't let him move. He turned around.

"It's not them," he said.

I shuddered, seeing James's face again. I let go of his shirt and he started running. I ran as well, but slower and kept a steady pace. Rosalie caught up with Emmett, but I stayed behind. Suddenly I heard a noise coming from behind me. I turned around slowly, thinking that I was doomed. I heard growling, and when I realized what it was I sighed. The mountain lion was ready to pounce on me at any given moment. I laughed.

"Stupid," I whispered to myself.

Then it finally jumped. I quickly knocked it down onto the ground while it whaled for help. It tried to claw at me, but I dodged its attempts. Then I sunk my teeth into its skin and drank, so I could put it out of its misery.

After I finished I ran to find Emmett and Rosalie. I tried to listen for their voices or any sign of them, but I didn't hear or see anything. I wouldn't say that I was lost it was more like I lost them. I knew how to get home, but what if they were in danger?

"Emmett! Rosalie!" I shouted and ran.

I tried to see if I could smell their familiar scents, but still I found nothing.

"Emmett!" I shouted again.

I ran as fast as I could possibly move and saw the clearing again. I was scared, but I knew if I wanted to find them then I would have to go into that part of the woods again. So I took one full, deep breath and darted into the center of the clearing, screaming each of their names over and over again.

Once I passed the clearing, I smelled it again.

_Run the other way, _my mind told me, but my legs told me to keep moving forward. I walked slowly now, passing each tree with caution.

Suddenly I felt someone tackle me to the ground. I started panicking, but didn't feel like fighting back. They started laughing. I rolled my eyes and sighed in relief.

"Damn you Emmett!" I shouted.

"I told you I would get you back," he said.

He got off of me and started laughing more.

"So not funny," I muttered.

Rosalie came in laughing as well. She punched him, but kept laughing.

"That's terrible Emmett," she said.

I rolled my eyes at her. She would laugh wouldn't she?

Then I brushed off the dirt that I had all over me and of course this would be the day that I wore a white shirt. I should've known. I could smell the covens scent, it was stronger now.

"We should go," I said.

Emmett was still laughing hysterically, "What, are you scared?"

"I can smell they're scent and I really don't feel like running into them again."

I really really didn't feel like seeing them.

"Aw come on I can take them all down with one hand," he said.

I laughed.

"Yeah I'm so sure."

I started walking away and didn't care if they stayed or not. I just didn't feel like sticking around here. No surprise that Emmett went the other way. Wow he's tough isn't he? Loser…

I went closer to our house and fed on the other animals that were there. Their scent was stronger, even over here now. So I quickly finished up and went home, Emmett would probably come home soon after with Rosalie, unless they did something else…

***

When I got home my little 'nightmares' didn't stop. They just kept coming back to me, like a virus that you can't get rid of. It wasn't something I wanted and it definitely wasn't something I needed at the moment. The nightmares were especially worst at night, when it got dark. If I even heard the slightest bit of movement out my window, thinking that they would be here, coming for me, then I would start panicking.

One thing that seemed strange was the fact that every time I had these nightmares, everything would go black for a moment. It was as if someone was blocking my vision or something. And every time I even tried to close my eyes I would see them. I couldn't stop this from happening though. I wasn't even thinking about them. But these nightmares were as clear as day and it was always the same thing too. James coming towards me, demanding me to join the coven and mumbling something I couldn't understand. And then all three of them were there again, ready to attack me, but then I blacked out.

I thought that I was safe and I wouldn't have to worry because they probably weren't coming back. I mean they were nomads, so they wouldn't stay here and wait for me….would they?

***

I stayed in my room, with the door locked and stared out of my window. I couldn't stop thinking that they were out there, but I guess I should if I wanted to feel better. I went over to my stereo and turned on the radio, Never Let This Go by Paramore was playing.

I sighed, wow how ironic. Just when I didn't want to think about…James this song turns on and the title is, Never Let This Go.

I groaned and turned it to a different station, In Fate's Hands playing now. I turned it again, Dangerous by Akon.

I stopped fidgeting with it and turned it off completely.

"Stupid piece of crap!" I stormed out of the room and walked down the stairs.

Well Rosalie and Emmett seemed to make it home ok. Alice was sitting on the couch next to Jasper, rubbing her temples. Carlisle and Esme were in the living room as well, waiting for Alice. What was all the fuss about?

"Hey," I said.

No one was paying attention.

Alice gasped.

"What did you see Alice?" Jasper asked.

She started to smile. I quickly went into the living room and sat next to Jasper. Everyone seemed to be anticipating an answer from her.

"Bella…she's coming to meet us…" she said.

"Feast! Hell yes!" Emmett shouted.

I rolled my eyes. Rosalie found it funny.

"Is Edward back yet?" I should know the answer.

"No, still out with Bella, he probably won't be back till morning," Alice said.

"Oh, right," I acted surprised.

I suddenly started seeing flashes of light.

_Join the coven, _his voice said. He mumbled words to me and I didn't understand. One word stood out that he mouthed….Bella

I shuddered, seeing his face again, baring his teeth at me. Victoria and Laurent were behind him in a crouched position.. I suddenly blacked out again.

***

The room was spinning.

"Ouch," I said as I rubbed my head.

The rest of my family was around me, looking worried. I sat up and pulled my knees in close to my chest. I hadn't realized that I was on the ground. Carlisle was kneeling next to me.

"Wh-what…hap-happened?" my voice was shaky and I was breathing heavily.

"Sit on the couch Caroline," Carlisle told me.

I started to get up slowly and I started to get a headache as I did it. I touched my forehead and sat down on the couch like he told me to.

"I do-don't remember an-anythi-thing," My lips were quivering as I tried to speak.

"It was all so fast, all of a sudden you just started…screaming and then your eyes completely went black, as if you were thirsty…you fell onto the floor and went out of control, screaming no at the top of your lungs," he explained.

My head was hurting really badly, I don't even remember doing that.

"Do you remember anything before that?" Carlisle was examining me.

"I wa-was sitting the-there and all of a su-sudden I saw fla-shes of light. Then I s-saw James, he t-told me to join the co-coven and I he-heard him say B-ella Bella. He w-was about to a-ttack me, bu-but then I bl-blacked out," I could barely even speak at this point.

My head started pounding and I could feel myself shaking now.

"Rest now, we can talk about this later," Carlisle smiled at me.

Everyone else left, except for Alice and Jasper. My hands were shaking. She was pacing back and forth.

"S-sit," I told her.

She looked at me with a worried expression. Like I needed people to be worried about me right now.

"W-what are you so w-orried about?" I asked.

"You Caroline, you!" She stared down at the floor.

"It was ju-just another ni-nightmare," I reassured her.

"You mean you've had more than one?" both of them stared at me.

I nodded my head.

"They were all t-the same, b-but this was wo-worse."

"I don't think these are nightmares…" Jasper said.

"T-then what are they," I wasn't shaking as much as before.

"Some sort of episodes maybe," Alice said.

"Episodes?" great I'm ill.

"Something seems to be triggering these…nightmares…" Jasper was pacing.

"Carlisle said her eyes went black, as if she were thirsty or something," Alice commented.

"What I-I've noticed is t-that I always seem to black o-out for a second, but it g-goes away. It never got th-this bad before."

"Ever since yesterday?" they both stared at me.

"Yes," I didn't want to think about it again because I didn't want to have another…episode.

As if I need any more drama in my life right now. There was already so much going on and I didn't need to add this to the list.

"What could this mean?" I asked.

We all sat there silent. Even I couldn't come up with something.

"Alice do you have any ideas?" Jasper seemed to be at a lost.

"I'm trying to see," she started rubbing her temples.

A sharp pain went through my body. I shuddered.

"You ok?" Jasper asked.

"I'm afraid," I couldn't lie at this point.

"I'm sure there's nothing to be afraid of."

He smiled.

"It's not that I'm afraid to find out what this is…I'm just afraid that it'll happen again," I didn't even want to think about what would happen if this happened again.

Carlisle walked into the room and walked over to me.

"Her eyes are still black," Jasper stated.

Carlisle nodded his head and sat next to me. Alice was still trying to see the future. Suddenly Carlisle flashed a light in my eye. His face appeared again.

"Stop please," I pleaded.

He took the light away from my eyes and I got a headache again.

"What happened Caroline?" he asked.

"James," I whispered.

I stared out in the distance.

"How could this affect her so much?" I heard Jasper say.

"Light seems to have an effect on her," Carlisle turned towards me, "Can I try something?"

I hesitated to say yes, but if I wanted to figure out what this was I would have to. I nodded. He flashed the flashlight in front of my eyes over and over again. I heard a growl in my head.

"Anything?" he asked.

"Growling," I said.

He stopped and stared at me, particularly my eyes.

"Why are they black?" I wasn't thirsty I just went hunting.

"I'm not completely sure," he said.

Alice finally stopped trying to see the future.

"I didn't see anything," she informed us.

No one really knew how or why this happened. I didn't even understand any of this. It was completely confusing me at this point. I just hoped that it wouldn't happen again. If there was one thing I wanted more than anything in this world right now, I would want to be alone to figure everything out, to just sit and think things through. James was haunting me, telling me to join his coven. I didn't know why this kept happening over and over again. Another thing I didn't understand was why Bella was involved in any of this.

I needed to get away…I needed to go now and just think…think about these nightmares….


	20. 20 Hope

**ok so i need some reviews so i can know if i should continue or not...**

**just let me know what you thought of this chapter**

**soo yeah read and review please!! =]  
**

Chapter 20

Hope

There was nothing I could do at this point to stop all of this madness and confusion that was going on right now. I just needed time to get away and think so I could clear my head. Maybe if I just had a whole day to think things through than I wouldn't feel like there was no more hope for me…

__

I decided that the best way for me to clear my head was if I were to go somewhere. The first place that I thought of was the little piece of paradise that I found when we went on our trip. I didn't care how long I would be there for. I guessed as long as I needed to be.

This time I told people where I was going and I let them know that I was going to come back. I couldn't bare to stay away from them for too long. Edward was home at the time so I did get to say goodbye. He seemed to be happy now because he was in love. But one thing that bugged me was that Edward and I were starting to grow apart. Of course I got over the fact that I did love him.

With all of the chaos that's been going on lately I haven't tried to communicate with William either. I guess you could say I was starting to know that he wasn't always going to be there because he was well…dead.

I ran through the trees of this little forest and searched for that one special part. I looked left and right, but didn't see it. I searched deeper into the woods and recognized some of the things there from our last trip.

And then, finally, I found it. The most beautiful place in the world, I thought. The rock that I stood on and let the wind hit me and the two big evergreen trees next to it, surrounded by ferns and daisies.

I smiled and sat down on the rock. The sweet scents of the flowers and the pine cones lingered through my nose. I closed my eyes and thought about my family and how much they meant to me. The wind whirled around freely, making me feel better from the cool breeze. I didn't let any of the bad things cross my mind for one second. I just wanted to feel free from stress. I smiled as the wind whistled in my ear.

Suddenly something rustling in the trees startled me. I gasped. I didn't need something to ruin my peace right now, but stupidly I got up to see what it was. I could hear a cry for help coming from the distance. So I quickly ran towards the sound.

I crept through the trees and walked slowly, no longer hearing the voice, but hearing a low grumbling. I wasn't scared of what it was. I was madder more than anything because this sound disturbed me. The grumbling got louder as I took a couple steps forward. A twig broke under my feet.

The grumbling suddenly stopped. I could hear it coming towards me now, but for some reason I didn't move. I wasn't afraid because I knew it couldn't be them or else I would've smelled them. This scent was something different and something I didn't recognize.

I stood behind a tree, waiting for it to catch up to me, but I didn't hear it anymore. I slowly moved from the tree and looked forward. My eyes widened.

In front of me was a tall, pale boy with short blonde hair. He had dry blood all over his body and his skin was sparkling from the hot sun, like mine. He had on a shirt and a pair of jeans that was all ripped and full of blood. I looked at his face and all I noticed was his red eyes and the blood that was on his lips, but even with blood all over him, he looked beautiful.

I was too stunned to say a word, not knowing if he would hurt me or not. He didn't say a word either, he just stared at me in curiosity. I didn't know what I should do.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. That probably sounded stupid to him.

He hesitated and stared at me with his red eyes.

"Hunting," his voice was sweet and soft, it was…perfect.

"Are you…alone?" I didn't know if he was part of some sort of coven or anything.

"Yes," he replied, still staring.

I looked up and down at him, seeing all the blood on his body.

"You're all dirty," I tried to smile a little.

"Yes I know," he smiled and flashed his white teeth, even though the rest of him didn't look so clean.

I almost fell to the ground from the sight of his smile.

"What's your name?" I said.

"Damien," he answered, "Yours?"

"I'm Caroline, Caroline Cullen."

I started to bring my hand up to touch his shoulder.

"May I?" I asked.

He looked a little confused, but nodded his head anyways. For some reason I felt safe around him because he didn't seem like he would hurt me at all. I finally touched his shoulder.

His name was Damien Crawford and was born in 1843. He was bitten by a woman named…Maria in 1863 and joined her army of newborns to fight. Then one day he escaped from the army, wanting to have a better life. He didn't know where to go or who to turn to so he's been living in this forest ever since then, feasting on any humans that came through here.

I stopped and took my hand off his shoulder.

"You were in a newborn army, like my brother," I stated.

"How did you know that?" he asked staring at my face.

"Oh, that's my ability," I smiled, "I can find out people's pasts…"

I looked into his eyes, even though they were red. He brought up his hand touched my face, close to my eyes. I flinched away from the memories.

"I won't hurt you," he whispered.

Then he put his hand back where it was, "You have golden eyes?"

"Oh, um…I'm a vegetarian vampire…only drink animal blood…that's how my whole family is…"

He squinted his eyes a little and grinned.

"Why would you only drink animal blood when you could have humans?" he asked.

I chuckled, "Because my family and I want to be as normal as possible and we live around humans," I stated.

"Normal," he echoed, "How much I would give to be normal…"

I suddenly felt bad for him. Like me, becoming a vampire wasn't his choice.

"What are you like?" he asked. I guess I would have to explain everything since he couldn't read my mind. I was getting used to not having to explain myself.

"I was turned into a vampire about two years ago, by my brother…well adopted brother Edward. You see, I was killed by a man…who thought that I loved him, but he had it all wrong because I was in love with someone else. And he…killed me."

I shuddered at the thought.

"And what happened to him, the one you really love?" he asked curiously.

"Well William…was killed, but Edward couldn't save him because it was already too late." I looked down and thought about that terrible night.

"I'm sorry," he said.

I shook my head, "I would give anything to be human again."

He sighed.

"Me too," I looked up at his face, still full of blood.

"Well, um…do you maybe want to come to my house and…get cleaned up?" I pointed at his clothes.

He shook his head and looked down, "I can't."

"Yes you can I'm sure my family wouldn't mind. My sister probably saw that you were coming, so they're probably expecting you."

"She saw me coming?" he looked confused again.

"My sister, Alice, can see the future," I felt like I would have to explain every little detail to him.

"Oh."

I took his hand and pulled him, "I'm not letting you stay here."

He chuckled and followed me.

If he wanted to be normal than I would try to help him be as normal as possible. I didn't want to abandon him because he seemed alone. I wanted him to have something to live for…a family.

***

I led the way to the house and didn't let him turn back around. He wanted to be normal so here was his chance. We both walked up the steps and stopped at the door.

"Wait here," I told him.

He nodded and I opened the door, seeing Alice there with a folded pair of clothes in her hands. She was smiling as I opened the door so she could see him.

I turned towards him, "Told you she would know we were coming."

Alice stepped out of the house and walked up to him.

"I'm Alice," she handed him the clothes.

"Pleased to meet you, I'm Damien," he took the clothes from her and smiled.

Alice winked at me as I led Damien into the house. I rolled my eyes and took him upstairs to the bathroom.

"So just change into those clothes," I told him.

"Thank you, really," he sounded sincere.

I smiled, "No problem."

Then I closed the door and shook my head in disbelief.

"Who's the stray?" Emmett asked.

"His name is Damien, and be nice to him Emmett," I said.

He laughed.

"Right."

I waited for him to get done in the bathroom. And when he was finally done and came out of the bathroom my eyes widened. He had Emmett's clothes on because he was almost as big as him. And now I saw how perfect his body really was. Although his face was still kind of bloody. I chuckled.

"Here let me help you with that," I walked into the bathroom and got a rag.

Then I ran the water and he sat down. I wet the rag and dabbed at his face. His eyes were really striking as his pale face was finally showing. Then he smiled.

"I feel so helpless," he said.

"Don't, I'm glad that I can help you…" I cleaned away all of the blood that was on his face, trying not to be too stunned by his face.

"You know that you can stay here for as long as you want," I wanted him to.

"I can't interfere."

"It won't be interfering…and besides I'm sure Esme would love to have you here," I dabbed his cheeks.

"Esme?" he asked.

"Yeah…that's my mother, well my motherly figure…and Carlisle is my father."

He looked at me.

"Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, and Edward are all my 'adopted' siblings," then I wet the rag again and started cleaning the blood around his lips.

"What's it like? To have a family?" he asked.

I suddenly stopped.

"You mean you don't remember yours?" I said.

"No," he looked down.

"I love it here…I feel like they're the type of family I've always wanted to have…" I smiled.

"It must be nice…to feel that way about people," he stared at me again.

"It is…I don't know what I would do if I didn't have them now."

Once he was all clean I stared at the perfection that was sitting in front of me. I finally managed to look away from his face and at the rest of him. He had scars all over him. I don't think I ever saw anyone with that many scars…except for Jasper.

I ran my hands up and down his arms.

"What was it like? To be in the newborn army?"

"It was definitely something I would never choose for myself, but back then I thought it was the only way I could live as a vampire…" I placed my hand over one of the biggest scars on his arm. "Fighting against others like me was something that I never want to do again. It was one of the worst things I've ever done."

"But couldn't you just refuse?" Jasper never explained much of this to me. It was only what I saw in his past.

He shook his head, "See…I didn't know any better…I was raised to kill and I was only a vampire for that reason, but part of me thought there had to be something more than this…guilt I felt when I killed one of them."

"So you left?"

"Yes, it wasn't easy, but I did leave…," he said.

"So then stay here…live here and be one of us," I wanted him to stay.

"I don't know," he muttered.

"Please, I want you to stay," I placed my hand on his.

He looked at me, but didn't say anything.

"I know it will be tough to adjust and all, but I think this is your chance to start a new life, Jasper did," I was hoping that he would want to stay.

"I just don't know if I'll be able to do it like you do…"

I turned towards him.

"Everyone deserves a chance for a change…"

He hesitated.

"I'll help you," I was now holding his hand.

He smiled at me, "I can try."

I hugged him, "You will be able to do this."

"I doubt it," he sighed.

I shoved him, "Don't be so negative."

He chuckled.

"Come on, we should go downstairs so everyone can meet you and we can make a decision," I took his hand.

Then I took him down the stairs and into the living room, hoping that everyone else would catch the idea. I didn't even realize that Edward was already there. I ran up to him and gave him a hug.

"I'm happy you're finally home," I said.

"Me too."

When we pulled out of the hug Edward stared at Damien.

"Oh, Edward this is Damien, Damien this is my brother Edward."

Both shook hands, "It's nice to meet you," Edward politely said.

Damien just smiled.

Alice and Jasper quickly came into the room, Jasper was staring at Damien.

"I'm Alice and this is Jasper," Alice sounded all happy.

I rolled my eyes.

"Do I know you?" Jasper asked.

I quickly looked up, "Jasper, Damien was part of Maria's army, like you."

"Damien Crawford?" he asked.

"Wait, are you Jasper…Whitlock?"

They both paused.

"Umm…you two know each other?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"We used to be good friends, but once I left I never thought I'd see him again," Jasper told me.

"What a coincidence."

Both of them did a guy kind of greeting and laughed with each other and then they went on talking with each other and catching up I guess. Carlisle and Esme walked into the room, both smiling.

I nudged Damien and he quickly stopped talking to Jasper.

"Carlisle, Esme this is Damien," I introduced him to them and he shook Carlisle's hand and hugged Esme.

"Welcome to the family Damien," Esme said.

I smiled. He was already a part of the family according to her. I knew that he wanted to have a family and this was his chance to finally have that.

Emmett came into the room and immediately greeted Damien with a big hug. I rolled my eyes, knowing that this was just the beginning of Emmett's little game.

So this was officially it. Damien was a part of the Cullen family now. How strange this all seemed, for this one guy to come so suddenly into my life and make me feel hope again.

I pulled Damien out of the chaos for a minute and brought him upstairs to my room.

"I'm sorry that must've been overwhelming," I said.

"No, I'm glad that I got to meet them all."

"Except for Rosalie, but who cares…" Rosalie was mean to mostly everyone anyways.

"So, you never told me this. Do you have some sort of ability?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Telekinesis…I can move objects with my mind, basically."

"Can you show me?" I asked.

He grinned and turned towards my book shelf. One of the books suddenly ended up in his hand. He read the cover.

"You like Shakespeare?"

"Yes, especially his poems."

"What about music?" he asked.

"Anything as long as it has rhythm."

He chuckled and the music suddenly turned on. It was some sort of slow song.

"Do you dance?" he asked.

I giggled, "I haven't really danced in a while actually."

He grabbed me and pulled me close to him. I stared up at his face and looked at his red eyes. We started dancing around the room.

"You keep looking at my eyes," he commented.

"I'm sorry it's just that I'm not used to the red so much, and they remind me of someone…"

"Who, may I ask?"

I shuddered, well I almost went a whole day without thinking about him.

"James," I muttered.

"Your boyfriend?" he asked.

I chuckled, "No I don't have a boyfriend. James is a vampire I ran into one day; it's a long story…"

"I've got time," he grinned.

I didn't want to bring it up, but looks like I already did that.

"I went hunting in the woods one day…by myself. And I suddenly heard something, so I went to check it out and I saw this vampire, Victoria there. Her mate James was there as well along with another vampire, Laurent. They wanted me to join their coven and I almost got killed for refusing to join…"

"Who saved you?"

"Edward and the rest of my family. But one thing that's weird and seems like nobody can explain is that I keep having these…nightmares in my head. It's like I see his face and I see the rest of them about to kill me and then I black out for a moment."

"Have they stopped at all?" he looked so perfect.

"No, but today they don't seem as bad. Maybe it's because I have something else on my mind."

He smiled.

"Maybe."

He dipped me and slowly brought me back up. I laughed.

"Well you seem to know how to dance," I was surprised.

"I practice here and there."

And just like that my life took an unexpected turn, for the better of course. Damien brought a whole new perspective to my life. I hoped that since I had something else on my mind, then the nightmares would go away. But little did I know…those nightmares were going to become something much more…


	21. 21 Introduction

**ok so tell me what you think of this chapter**

**i need some reviews... **

**and i am going to start the next chapter and hopefully finish it by tonight...**

**i am really excited to write the baseball part =]**

**thank you to everyone who has read this story!!  
**

Chapter 21

Introduction

Bella was coming to meet us all today. I already met her in school, but I was anxious to see her again and actually not have to hide anything. Rosalie was less than happy with meeting her so both her and Emmett were going somewhere today. Since she really didn't get her way, she would probably never like Bella. Damien stayed with us, but I told him that today he couldn't be here. He hasn't learned to much about control yet and I really don't want to see what would happen if he saw Bella. I mean I did try to help him out and help him with his diet, but he cracked sometimes and killed a couple people when I wasn't around. And every time he did kill someone he would feel terrible about it afterwards. So today he would have to stay in the woods for a while…as much as I cared about him I didn't want him hurting Bella…not when she was going to be my friend…

__

Esme and Carlisle waited by the door, anxious to see her. I was really anxious actually and sort of nervous because I knew that there was still a chance that I could hurt her as much as I didn't want to. So I stayed up in my room for the time being, well until I was ready to go downstairs at least. When I heard the car pulling up to the driveway I started taking deep breaths and knew that I should probably stop breathing. The car door slammed and I heard their footsteps as they walked up the porch. Then, finally, the door opened.

At first there was silence, but then Edward said, "Carlisle, Esme, this is Bella."

"You're very welcome, Bella," I heard Carlisle say.

"It's nice to see you again, Dr. Cullen," Bella greeted.

"Please, call me Carlisle."

"Carlisle," she said.

I headed towards the door, ready to see her now.

"It's very nice to know you," Esme said.

"Thank you, I'm glad to meet you too," she sounded a little more comfortable than before. I slowly opened my door and took one deep breath.

"Where's everyone else?" Edward asked.

"Hey Bella!" I heard Alice walking down the stairs now. I decided I should do the same.

So I walked normally out of my room, with a smile on. Then I went to the staircase and started walking.

"HI Bella," I said, happy to see her again.

Alice walked up to her and kissed her on the cheek.

"You do smell nice, I never noticed before," Alice commented.

I gave Bella a hug and quickly stepped away. I accidentally started breathing, smelling how good she really did smell. I bit my lip and started walking towards her again.

"Caroline," Edward said.

I looked up, alarmed. Bella had a worried expression on her face.

"I'm so sorry, it's just I'm not used to this…" I felt terrible already.

"Hey it's no problem," she smiled weakly.

Jasper was silent next to Alice. I looked over at him.

"Hello Bella," Jasper said.

"Hello Jasper," she replied happily, "It's nice to meet you all- you have a very beautiful home."

"Thank you. We're so glad that you came," Esme smiled at her.

I stared at her, wondering how Edward could love her when she smelled so…tasteful. Her eyes went around the room and she finally set her eyes on the piano.

"Do you play?" I asked.

"Not at all, but it's so beautiful, is it yours?" she asked.

"I play sometimes, but it's Edward's. He didn't tell you he was musical?" I laughed.

"No, I should have known, I guess," she looked up at him, "Edward can do everything, right?"

Jasper snickered.

"I hope you haven't been showing off, it's rude," Esme said.

"Just a bit," he replied.

"He's been too modest actually," Bella corrected.

"Well, play for her," Esme encouraged.

"You just said showing off was rude," Edward objected.

"There are exceptions to every rule," she smiled.

"I'd like to hear you play," Bella said.

"Come on Edward you have to play it for her," I added.

He looked at Bella, and then he turned towards the piano. Then the rest of us went upstairs to give them their privacy, even though we could all hear it.

He played each note perfectly to the song. I could hear Bella gasp and I chuckled. She seemed impressed.

"Do you like it?" Edward turned towards her.

"You wrote this?" she sounded surprised.

"It's Esme's favorite."

There was a short moment of silence.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm feeling extremely insignificant."

He kept playing the beautiful song he wrote for her. I smiled and felt really happy for him.

"You inspired this one," his soft voice said to her.

Then in that instant I felt that Edward would no longer care as much for me as he does for her. It hurt to know that he and I were starting to grow apart because of Bella. I sighed. Maybe I should just go see Damien now…

***

It didn't take me long to find him, he was in the farther part of the woods, sitting there and looking at the beautiful trees around him. He was sitting on the ground, with his eyes closed. I walked over to where he was sitting and sat next to him.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked.

He paused and opened his eyes.

"I'm trying to remember my life…before I became a vampire…"

I stared at him and tried to think if there was any possible way that I could try and help. I started to bring my hand towards his arm.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Let me try something," I touched his arm.

It was more blurry than usual, I saw him when he was turned into a vampire, but tried to go further back in his life, to when he was human. It took me a long time, but I think I finally found something.

I took my hand off of him.

"I saw your mom…her name was Melanie and very beautiful. Your dad was Joseph and he was a big business man of his time….Both of your parents always wanted a child and when they had you they were…as happy as they could ever be. They loved you very much and you were the center of their world. But then…you went to Texas for some reason that I couldn't find." I explained.

I didn't want to tell him what else I saw, like how they died.

He stared at me, "I don't remember any of this."

I held his hand, "You will."

He shook his head.

"I also saw something else," I had to tell him the truth.

"What was it?"

I hesitated.

"You went away for their sake, to save them for some reason…I didn't find why though…but you did it to save their lives…"

He shook his head in disbelief.

"I know it's hard not to remember anything…I actually wish I didn't remember my past…maybe I wouldn't rather want to be dead instead of this…"

He looked at me.

"No, don't say that...you can't say that…because then if you died, I wouldn't have someone here that made me feel like I meant something."

Suddenly I felt like death couldn't be an option anymore. I put my hand through his.

"I won't, I promise," I said.

He stared down at me, with his deep red eyes.

"You give me hope," he replied.

I smiled and stared up at him.

"I should get back soon, I think we're going to play baseball, Alice says there's a storm coming," I started to stand up, but he pulled my arm.

"Don't go yet," he whispered. I looked down at him as he smiled, forcing me to give in.

"I guess I can stay for a little while."

He laughed and I got comfortable next to him.

"How do you do it?" he asked.

"Do what?"

"Resist drinking human blood."

I sighed.

"It's hard sometimes…like when I'm really thirsty, but I think what drives me to keep going on the way I do is my family… I don't want them to be put at risk for my actions…"

"I don't think I'm going to be able to do it," he shook his head.

"I do."

He looked down at the ground.

"But I've been killing humans for so long," he said.

There was a moment of silence.

"Do you like to kill humans?" I asked.

He hesitated.

"No, I don't, but I have to."

"Do you want to though?"

He didn't answer me.

"You don't have to do it if you don't want to," I said, "No one's forcing you to kill humans."

I rested my head against his arm.

"So come back to the house and show people that you're better than that and show them that you are strong enough."

I could see him smiling now.

"See I told you that you make me feel like I mean something."

I chuckled.

"I really don't think that I make you feel that way," I said.

"I do, you're the one that changed my life around."

"I did that?" I guess you could say that I was surprised.

He nodded, "You don't give yourself enough credit."

"I guess not."

He chuckled.

I started getting up again, knowing that I had to leave soon if I wanted to make it in time to play baseball.

"Are you coming?" I asked.

"Probably not since that human might be going."

I almost forgot that Bella might go.

"Her name is Bella," I corrected.

He smiled, "I'll come back later."

"You better," both of us started walking.

"How can he be in love with a human?" he looked confused.

"Love has no limits," I said.

"True," he grabbed my hand.

I smiled.

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" he stopped me from walking anymore.

I looked at his face and chuckled.

"I think it's possible…"

He smiled and flashed his white teeth.

"I think this is where I stop, I can smell her scent already…" he said.

"Oh right… well I guess I'll see you later tonight then," I felt him let go of my hand.

"Bye," I said and started walking up the path towards our house.

I looked back at him once more and saw that he was watching me as I walked away. I smiled a little and turned around again.

The sky was starting to get darker as I ran now to get to the house, knowing that I was later than usual. Everything seemed to be getting better and I didn't have the nightmares at all today. But I knew that something bad was bound to creep up on me. Like maybe James would come back. I shuddered.

When I reached the house I quickly went inside, realizing that Bella and Edward were no longer here. They probably went to her house. I went up to my room and closed the door, blasting the radio as I got changed into the clothes that Alice had laid out for me. It was a complete baseball uniform with Cullen written on the back and the number four. I danced around my room, as happy as ever now.

I hoped that there wouldn't be anything to break this happiness I finally felt. I don't even remember when I was this happy. It seemed like things could only get better from now on. But knowing that I was probably wrong, I stopped thinking about what could be coming. But playing baseball would be fun. I only remember playing it once and I was still sort of a newborn so I hit the ball pretty far. But I hoped that I would at least be better than Emmett…..


	22. 22 Stay Alive

**ok so... i hope everyone will review this chapter **

**so please if you read it, review it**

**thank you!! ;]**

**oh oh oh**

**and i would suggest playing supermassive black hole during this chapter...well at the beginning at least lol**

Chapter 22

Stay Alive

Once I finished getting dressed I went down the stairs and into the garage. Everyone was taking pieces of the baseball equipment, basically bats and a couple mitts. I took a couple bats and bases and ran through the woods until I finally reached the clearing.

Once everyone was here we set up the bases and got out all of the equipment. Alice and I started throwing the ball to each other and everyone else was warming up as well. Then the big Jeep pulled into the clearing and out came Bella with Edward right next to her. I threw the ball suddenly at Edward and he caught it.

"Pure luck!" I shouted.

He directed Bella towards the field and I waved a quick hello to her. Esme walked up to her with a smile on her face.

"Bella," she said, "I'm glad you're here, we need an umpire."

"She thinks we cheat," Emmett said.

"Oh I know you cheat," Esme replied.

I ran to my position in the outfield and waited for us to start playing.

"Call them as you see them Bella," Esme smiled at her.

"Ok," Bella sounded a little nervous.

I started throwing the ball to Emmett and tried to do it unexpectedly so he wouldn't catch it, but unfortunately he caught it every time.

"Not gonna happen," he said.

I rolled my eyes.

The thunder started and a lightning flashed in the sky. I looked up and grinned.

"It's time," Alice said, in the pitcher's position.

Rosalie was up first. Alice started throwing the pitch and I got ready to catch it. Rosalie hit the ball and it went flying into the woods.

"Get it Edward," I shouted.

He started running as quickly as he could since he was the fastest out of all of us and Rosalie rounded second base and then went to third.

"That's got to be a home run, right," Bella said.

"Edward's very fast," Esme replied.

I was waiting for Edward to come back with the ball. Then, finally, I heard him throw it. Rosalie was rounding third and slide into home base and Esme tried to tag her with the ball. I waited for Bella's call.

"You're out," she called.

Rosalie started standing up and glared at Bella. Practically giving her the death stare.

"Babe, come on it's just a game," Emmett said.

I rolled my eyes and waited for the next pitch. Carlisle was up next. Alice got ready and started with her pitch, throwing it in a ballerina type of way. The thunder started rumbling and a crack of lightning struck once Carlisle hit the ball. I looked up and tried to see if I could catch it, but suddenly both Edward and Emmett jumped to get it. They ran into each other and fell to the ground. I started laughing and went to help them get up.

"Nice job," I said to both of them.

All three of us were laughing and I threw the ball back to Alice. It was Jasper's turn now. Alice got ready to throw the ball and I was ready to catch it this time. She finally pitched the ball and Jasper hit it making it fly towards me. I ran to where it would fall and jumped up to catch it. Then I landed back down on my feet and threw it to first base, making the second out for us.

Alice pitched one more time to Rosalie and she hit it all the way into the woods again. She started running around the bases. I waited for someone to go run and get it, but then I saw Alice turn around with a worried expression on her face.

"Stop," she shouted.

All of our heads turned at the same time. I could smell…them.

"No," I whispered.

I started panicking, but tried to look calm for Bella's sake. I ran into the infield with the rest of my family.

"They were leaving, they might have heard us," Alice said.

"Let's go," Edward started walking with Bella.

"It's too late," Carlisle told him.

He stopped and turned towards Bella.

"Get your hair down."

Bella took off her hat and let down her hair.

"Like that'll help I could smell her from across the field," Rosalie snarled.

"Edward James is a tracker," I whispered.

His eyes widened, "Bella stay behind me."

She walked behind him and looked a little scared and confused.

"It's going to be fine," I tried to encourage her, but I knew that it wouldn't be ok.

If any of them found out she was human, especially James, then they would go after her.

All of us stood next to each other with Bella behind us. I looked up once at Edward and then back at what was coming. The one thing I didn't want to happen just happened. I had to be face to face with them again. I closed my eyes and waited for them.

"I shouldn't have brought you here, I'm so sorry," Edward whispered to Bella.

"What?" she said.

I stared out into the distance and saw James, Victoria, and Laurent again. They were in front of us in an instant, Laurent with the baseball in his hand.

"I believe this belongs to you," Laurent said.

I glanced over at James who was scanning each one of us with his eyes, grinning when he saw me. Laurent threw the ball to Carlisle.

"Thank you," he smiled.

"Haven't we seen you before," Laurent questioned.

"Yes, actually in the woods, I think you ran into Caroline here."

I saw all three of their eyes go on me.

"Well, yes," Laurent stared at me.

I looked down at the ground, shuddering from the memories.

"But I don't think we've formally met," Laurent smiled, "I'm Laurent, and this is Victoria and James."

"I'm Carlisle and this is my family."

"Hello," Laurent greeted.

I growled a little.

"We maintain a residence nearby," Carlisle added.

"Really," he sounded surprised.

I glared at all of them, especially James.

"Well, we won't be a problem anymore," he added.

I snarled.

"So, could you use three more players?"

_Oh please no, please._

I looked over at Carlisle who hesitated to answer.

"Oh come on, just one game," Laurent said.

I growled louder now.

Edward nudged me and I immediately stopped.

"Sure, why not. A few of us were leaving, you can take their place. We'll bat first," Carlisle threw the ball to them.

"I'm the one with the wicked curve ball," Victoria grinned.

It was the first time I ever heard her speak.

"Oh, well I think we can handle that," Jasper said.

I wasn't going to stay here and play with them, I would leave with Edward and Bella.

I stared over at James, who was looking at Bella curiously. I started to walk away and stared back at Edward and Bella who stood there. Then a huge gust of wind blew towards them. I could smell Bella's scent and I immediately turned around alarmed by it. James took one big breath and turned towards them, grinning.

"You brought a snack."

I ran towards Bella and put myself in front of her, crouched down and growling at James, ready to just rip him apart and attack him now. Victoria and Laurent were quickly at James's side.

"The girl is with us, I think it'd be best if you leaved," Carlisle told them.

"I can see the game is over, we'll go now," Laurent started backing up, but Victoria and James stood their ground.

I bared my teeth at both of them.

"James," Laurent said.

James got up and started walking away, with Victoria following quickly behind him. I knew that this wasn't good and that it meant danger. Bella wasn't safe because James wasn't going to stop until he had her all to himself. And just like that…things turned from good to bad.

"Get Bella out of here…go," Carlisle demanded.

Edward quickly took her to the car. I stood there for a moment, scared for Bella's life. I didn't know what I could do now. And I'm pretty sure no one else knew what to do either.

***

I ran home to find Damien. I wanted to tell him everything that happened, but I had to do it quickly. While everyone else stayed to figure out what we would do. Edward took Bella to her house so she could say goodbye to her father, Charlie. I felt like everything was falling apart once again.

I ran up the porch steps and quickly opened the door. I stopped in the middle of the room and closed my eyes for a moment.

"You're home," I heard his voice.

I opened my eyes and quickly hugged him.

"Damien," I cried out.

"What's wrong?" he whispered.

"Its James, he found out about Bella and now he's trying to find her so he can kill her." I didn't know what else to say.

He held me tight against him.

"I have to leave, and I don't know how long I'll be gone for," I said.

He couldn't come with us because he still didn't have enough control to be around Bella.

"I understand," he said.

"I'm so sorry Damien, I want to be here with you, but I have to protect Bella."

He pulled out of the hug and stared into my eyes.

"You'll come back though, right," he tried to sound hopeful.

I shuddered.

"If I make it out alive, then yes."

"No, I'm not going to let you risk your life for some human. You're the only one who I actually care about, you can't do this," he pleaded.

I stared at him in disbelief.

"You care about me?"

"Yes," he smiled, "I do."

"Why?" I didn't need him to care about me, not now when I was going off to die.

He paused.

"When you found me, I felt hope. And now that I know you and I know who you are, it just makes me want to know more about you. I want to be a part of your life," he said.

I chuckled.

"We only met yesterday Damien."

"So didn't you care about Edward when you first met him?" oh so he was playing the Edward card now.

"Yes-,"

"Then care about me," he interrupted.

He smiled and took my hand in his.

"But I have to do this; I can't just go against my family."

He sighed and nodded his head in understanding.

"I'm going to come back though," I tried to make him feel better.

"You better," he smiled.

I laughed, "I have to go to my room for a minute, and I'll be right back."

"Ok."

I let go of him and started walking up the stairs. How could this happen…everything bad happens to me.

I opened my door and walked into the room, getting some clothes to take with me. Then I packed them into my suitcase that was on my couch. I turned towards the window and stopped what I was doing.

I dropped the clothes that were in my hands.

"Nice to see you again Caroline."

I immediately turned towards the door and ran, but he was already there, blocking it. I backed up.

"What do you want?"

I heard Victoria come in through the window.

"You know what I want," he started coming towards me.

"No," I said and ran towards the door again, but I was too slow.

Then I turned towards the window, but he was already there.

"Join the coven and you won't get hurt," I saw flashes of light coming from outside.

This was all too familiar. James and Victoria were here, and there were flashes of light. I was living…my nightmare.

"I'm not going to join your coven," I snarled.

He growled at me.

"Tell you what, I'll make a deal with you," he touched my face with his fingers, "You get Bella and bring her to me and little Damien won't get hurt…"

"No!" I shouted.

He grabbed my jaw and I was unable to move my head anymore.

"You think you can fight me?" he started tightening his grip on my jaw. I felt like screaming, but all I did was close my eyes.

This part was in my nightmare. When he said Bella's name and when I 'blacked out.'

"Just get Bella for me and I won't hurt him…that's all I'm asking for."

He finally let go of my jaw so I could speak.

"I won't!" I shouted.

"Then you die," he grabbed my arm and bared his teeth at me, Victoria was right behind him.

Suddenly the door flew open.

"Let go of her," I heard Damien say.

"Or what, are you going to fight me?" he chuckled.

James let go of me and I went running into Damien's arms.

"You're going to fight me?" James repeated.

Damien suddenly put himself in front of me.

"I will if I have to," he said.

"Don't," I whispered.

He held my hand.

"Well isn't that cute," James looked down at our hands.

Both of them suddenly went to the window and James looked back at me.

"You should've listened to me, now I have to go kill your little human and her boyfriend."

Then he went out the window.

Damien turned towards me and held me tight to him.

"I have to go now, as much as I don't want to."

He let go of me for a second.

"Just in case," he put his hand under my chin and brought his lips to mine for one small kiss.

Then I regrettably let go of his hand and went downstairs to meet with the rest of my family.

As hard as this was for me, I had to do it. I had to go and bring Bella as far away from here as possible so she could be safe, but I didn't know exactly how safe she would be. It didn't seem likely that I would make it out alive. So I had to cherish that one little moment I had with Damien for forever if I didn't make it. And knowing that I had someone to come home to made me want to fight even more and try even harder to stay alive….


	23. 23 Break the Silence

**alright everyone!!! so here it is chapter 23 one of the most important chapters....**

**read and review please please please!!! and i hope to finish chapter 24 by tonight ;]  
**

Chapter 23

Break the Silence

_.…Life sometimes makes you want to be silent…_

…_but sometimes we have to break that silence in order to save the ones we love most…_

I met the rest of my family in the garage. Edward was holding Bella close to him and telling her that everything would be ok, even though we all knew it wouldn't be. We couldn't hide forever, it would never work.

"I've killed her kind before it's not easy," Jasper said.

"But not impossible," Emmett replied.

I walked over to the car and put my things in the trunk.

"We'll tear them apart and burn the pieces."

I shuddered.

"I don't realize the thought of killing another creature, even a sadistic one like James," Carlisle said.

I walked over to where everyone else was talking.

"What if he kills one of us first," Rosalie said.

I looked up to the rest of my family to see their response.

"I'm going to run Bella south," Edward turned to Carlisle, "Can you lead the tracker away from here?"

"No, Edward, James knows you'd never leave Bella, he'll follow you," Carlisle replied.

I stood there and pondered for a moment.

"What if Alice, Jasper, and I drove her," I said.

"Yes, we'll go with Bella," Alice added, "We'll drive her south, I'll keep her safe Edward."

"Can you keep your thoughts to yourself?"

"Yes," she grabbed Bella and directed her towards the car. I sat in the back seat next to her.

"Rosalie, Esme, could you put these on so, the tracker will pick up Bella's scent," Edward threw them Bella's clothes.

"Why what is she to me?" Rosalie asked.

Edward stood there and stared at Rosalie.

"Rosalie, Bella is with Edward she is a part of this family now," Carlisle told her.

I looked over at Bella who was staring at Edward. She looked really worried and scared. And I wanted to do my job right and protect her as best as I could.

"We protect our family," Carlisle held out Bella's jacket to her.

She stood there a moment and then finally took the jacket from his hands. I sighed.

Edward closed the trunk and then came to the window by Bella. I looked away.

"If anything….if anything happens I swear to God-,"

"Nothing's going to happen…there's eight of us and two of them and when everything's done I'm going to come back and get you…"

I glanced over at the two of them.

"Yeah," she nodded her head.

"Bella you are my life now," he said.

The garage door started to open up. We were going to take her to Phoenix and Edward, Rosalie, and Esme were going to use Bella's scent to make James go the opposite way. I didn't know how long it would work for and I didn't know how much time Edward and Bella had together. It just broke my heart to see that this one chance that Edward had to be happy was suddenly ruined. And my one chance to finally not be alone for forever was ruined as well.

Then as soon as the garage door was completely opened we raced down the road and headed to Phoenix. I could see tears starting to roll down Bella's face and I put my hand on her hand.

"It's going to be ok Bella, I know it is," I smiled genuinely.

She nodded her head and stared out of the window once again. I hated lying to her, but in order to help calm her down, besides Jasper helping her, I had to tell her that it would be ok.

***

When we got to the hotel Jasper and Alice checked into our room and when we got there the first thing we did was sit down and wait for Alice to have a vision.

She sat there rubbing her temples.

It took her a while to see something. So while I waited I walked around the room and tried to stay calm, even though I wasn't calm at all, even with Jasper in the room. I thought about Damien and how much I would give to go back home and see him right now. It didn't seem fair that I was going to die soon and not see him again.

Alice gasped and we were all at her side in an instant.

"What did you see Alice?" Jasper asked.

I watched as she started to draw something on the piece of paper Jasper gave to her. It was a room full of mirrors with a huge wide door. There were wooden planks that made up the floor and there was a gold band that wrapped around the walls.

"It's a ballet studio," Bella suddenly said.

I looked up at her.

"Do you know this room?" Jasper asked.

"It looks like a place I used to go for dance lessons- when I was eight or nine. It was shaped just the same," she said.

I looked over at Jasper who looked at me and then at Alice, who was still drawing the ballet studio.

Bella pointed to the picture, "That's where the bathrooms were- the doors were through the other dance floor. But the stereo was here," she pointed, "it was older, and there wasn't a TV. There was a window in the waiting room- you would see the room from this perspective if you looked through it."

I was stunned by Bella's description. She knew this place well.

"Are you sure it's the same room?" I asked.

She turned to me, "No, not at all- I suppose most dance studios would look the same- the mirrors the bars," she traced her finger over the drawing, "It's just the shape that looks familiar."

I put my eyes on Alice.

"What could this mean?" I asked.

"I don't know," she shook her head and then looked at Bella, "Would you have any reason to go there now?"

"No, I haven't been there in almost ten years. I was a terrible dancer- they always put me in back for recitals."

I chuckled a little to try and ease the tension in the room.

"So, there's no way it could be connected with you?" she asked intently.

She shook her head, "No, I don't even think the same person owns it. I'm sure it's just another dance studio somewhere."

"Where was the studio you went to?" Jasper asked.

"It was just around the corner from my mom's house. I used to walk there after school…"

All three of us exchanged looks. Somehow this place was going to become important.

"It's here in Phoenix then," I looked at Bella.

"Yes, fifty-eighth Street and Cactus," she looked calm.

All of us sat there in silence and stared at the drawing that was in front of us confused as to how this was going to be a part of the future.

"Alice, is this phone safe?" Bella picked up the phone and showed it to her.

"Yes, the number would just trace back to Washington."

"Then I can use it to call my mom."

"Wait, I thought she was in Florida," I said.

"She is, but she's coming home soon, and she can't come back to that house while…" her voice trembled.

"How will you reach her?" I asked.

"They don't have a permanent number except at the house- she's supposed to check her messages regularly."

"Jasper?" Alice turned to him.

"I don't think there's any way it could hurt- be sure you don't say where you are, of course."

She nodded and started punching in the numbers on the phone. I stared down at the drawing again and tried to find any significance in it.

"Mom," I heard Bella say, "It's me. Listen, I need you to do something. It's important. As soon as you get this message, call me at this number." Alice wrote down the number at the bottom of her drawing so Bella could see it. She read it carefully. "Please don't go anywhere until you talk to me. Don't worry, I'm okay, but I have to talk to you right away, no matter how late you get this call, all right? I love you, Mom. Bye."

Bella closed her eyes and I watched her intently as she mumbled some words. I think she was praying or something. Then she sat down next to me and ate some of the food that was leftover from before. I stopped breathing so I wouldn't smell her scent.

I watched as Alice kept shading in the dark room, well ballet studio. And then Bella fell asleep on the couch, and Alice brought her into the bedroom to rest. When Alice came back out and sat down next to me she stared at the drawing again.

"This doesn't make any sense," she shook her head.

"She said this place was right by her mother's house?" I said.

"Yes, but how is this place important…"

Both of us sat there in silence and stared down at the drawing again. Jasper watched the TV intently and glanced over at us every couple minutes. I didn't know why this place meant anything to us. But somehow it seemed like we wouldn't get much of an answer. We would just have to wait and see…

***

It was just after two in the morning and Jasper, Alice, and I were all discussing what Alice had just seen. I could hear Bella getting out of her bed and heading towards us. She sat quietly next to Jasper.

"Did she see something more?" she asked.

"Yes. Something's brought him back to the room with the VCR, but it's light now," Jasper replied.

We all watched as Alice drew a square room with dark beams across its low ceiling. The walls were paneled with wood and the floor had a dark carpet with a pattern on it. I didn't know what this place was, but it had a large window against the south wall, and an opening through the west wall led to the living room. One side of that entrance was stone and there was a large stone fireplace that was open to both rooms. The focus of this drawing though, was the TV and VCR.

"The phone goes there," Bella pointed.

I stared up at her. Clearly she knew this place as well.

"That's my mother's house."

I got up off the couch and started dialing Edward's number. This wasn't good. James was coming here to Bella's mother's house. When Edward picked up I started mumbling so Bella wouldn't hear and talked quickly.

"Edward, James is coming here. Alice had a vision and saw Bella's mother's house," I quickly said.

"We're coming. Tell her I'm coming for her," he replied.

"Bella," I said, "Bella, Edward is coming to get you. He and Emmett and Carlisle are going to take you somewhere, to hide you for a while."

"Edward is coming?" she looked at me.

"Yes, he's catching the first flight out of Seattle. We'll meet him at the airport, and you'll leave with him," Bella looked less than pleased.

"But, my mother…he came here for my mother, Caroline!" she said.

"Bella it's ok, Jasper, Alice, and I will stay till your mother's safe," I tried to reassure her.

"I can't win, Caroline. You can't guard everyone I know forever. Don't you see what he's doing? He's not tracking me at all. He'll find someone, he'll hurt someone I love…Caroline I can't-"

"Bella, listen to me. I know James; this is all a part of his game. This is how he tracks people. Trust me, I know from experience," I shuddered from the thought of last night.

There was a slight moment of silence.

"We'll catch him, Bella," Alice assured her.

"And what if you get hurt, Alice? Do you think that's okay with me? Do you think it's only my human family he can hurt me with?"

Alice looked at Jasper and so did I. Bella looked like she was about to fall over, so Jasper and I quickly hurried to her side and helped her stand up.

"I don't want to go back to sleep," she snapped.

She pulled out of our grip and went into the bedroom, slamming the door behind her. We didn't follow her because she needed to be alone for a moment.

"We can't leave her here," I said.

Jasper nodded his head.

"I know that if she stays here then he'll just come after her, he'll never stop until he has her."

"She's going, don't worry," Alice said.

I nodded my head. So the three of us sat back in the living room and waited for a phone call.

***

Jasper went downstairs to go check out of our hotel room.

The phone suddenly rang and Bella was out here in an instant.

Alice quickly talked on the phone and then turned towards Bella.

"They're just boarding their plane," she told her, "They'll land at nine-forty-five."

Bella sighed in relief and Alice hung up the phone.

"Where's Jasper?" Bella asked.

"He went to check out," I answered.

"You aren't staying here?"

"No, we're relocating closer to your mother's house."

The phone rang again and Alice picked it up again, "Hello?" She looked up at Bella, "No, she's right here." Then she handed the phone to Bella.

"Hello?" she said.

I watched as Bella listened to her mother.

"Calm down, Mom," she said in a calm voice, "Everything is fine, okay? Just give me a minute and I'll explain everything, I promise."

I sat down and stared at Bella.

"Mom?"

She was silent and didn't say anything, she was listening to her mother talking I assumed. She looked a little troubled. I looked at Alice, she was paying attention to her drawing, but I just looked intently at Bella. I didn't understand why, but she looked kind of terrified.

"No, Mom, stay where you are," she whispered.

Why did she seem so…scared?

Bella started walking into the bedroom, "Mom, please listen to me."

I stared at the closed door, listening to her voice to see if she still sounded horrified.

"Yes."

She sounded robotic.

"Yes," again.

"Mom, trust me."

I got up from the couch and walked over to the door, being very quiet now. Then I put my ear to the door. I could barely hear what the other voice was saying. It was a low mumble, not a women's voice though. Maybe it was her stepfather, Phil. I decided not to pry and walked back into the living room next to Alice

"Anything?" I asked.

Alice was staring off into the distance, trying to see the future and not listening to me.

"No," I heard Bella say.

I looked over at the door and then back at the drawing on the table.

"Yes," she sounded robotic again.

Alice got out of her trance and looked over at the door once and then back at us.

"We have to go soon," she said.

I nodded my head.

"Yes," Bella sounded shaky.

"Yes."

That's strange, it seems like the only thing she's saying is yes and no. Who knows…maybe her mom was lecturing her.

"Where's Phil?" I heard.

I stood up and started to pack up my things and put them into my suitcase.

"Thank you, Mom."

I zipped up the suitcase and waited for Bella to get done.

"I love you, Mom. I'll see you soon," her voice sounded different.

I waited for her to come out right away, but she didn't. Unfortunately Jasper wasn't her to feel how she was.

Then, finally, she came out of the room with a dull, dead look on her face. What was wrong?

"My mom was worried, she wanted to come home. But it's okay, I convinced her to stay away," she sounded lifeless. I could tell that something wasn't right; maybe her mother was angry with her.

"We'll make sure she's fine, Bella, don't worry," Alice said.

Then Bella turned away as if she were hiding from us. I stared at her.

"Alice, Caroline, if I write a letter for my mother, would you give it to her? Leave it at the house, I mean."

I stood there looking at her as she tore apart at the seams. I couldn't speak I just stared.

"Sure, Bella," Alice replied.

Both of us exchanged a glance. She saw what I saw.

Then she went back into the room.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked, speaking fast and low so she couldn't hear.

Alice shrugged as she watched the door.

Both of us could tell something wasn't right, but we didn't know what it could be. Hearing her talk so robotically on the phone was weird…I wonder what was hurting her so much…


	24. 24 Prediction

**ok soo i think this is my last chapter for this **

**read and review everyone!!**

**tell me if you'd like a sequel to this ;]**

**oh and the little quote i put in the end of the story is something i came up with and idk if it makes sense at all soo yeah =P  
**

Chapter 24

Prediction

We sat in the living room waiting for Alice, who was trying to see the future again. Bella handed me the letter and I put it in my carry-on bag.

Suddenly Alice bent over the desk and gripped the edge with two hands. I stared at her face, it was blank.

"Alice?" Bella said.

Alice didn't say anything when Bella tried to get her attention. She was rocking back and forth, but she looked blank, dazed even.

"Alice!" Jasper tried to loosen her grip on the table. The door swung shut with a low click.

"What is it?" I asked.

She turned to me, "Bella."

"I'm right here," Bella said.

She locked her eyes on Bella, but they were still blank. She was answering my question, not looking for her.

"What did you see?" Bella asked.

Both Jasper and I stared at Bella in confusion. Jasper's eyes flickered between Alice and Bella's faces. But I just kept mine on Bella. What was she hiding?

Alice finally recovered herself.

"Nothing really," she answered with a smile, "Just the same room as before."

I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Did you want breakfast?" she asked.

I forgot that Bella was human and had to eat. I laughed to myself.

"No, I'll eat at the airport," she sounded calm.

She got up and went to the bathroom to get cleaned up. I figured that the reason why Bella was so calm was because of Jasper. So I immediately turned to him.

"Something's wrong with her," I stated.

"I think she's just startled by the whole situation," Jasper replied.

Then I went to Alice.

"Did you see something different?"

"No, I saw the room, I told you I saw the room again," she answered.

"Right," I said and looked back at the bathroom.

***

When we got in the car again to go to the airport I sat next to Bella in the back of the car again. I could see both Jasper and Alice glance back at her every couple minutes.

"Alice?" she said.

"Yes?"

"How does it work? The things that you see?" she was looking out the window.

Why was she asking that now?

"Edward said it wasn't definite…that things change?" she strained when she said his name.

The whole car was filled with a wave of serenity.

"Yes, things change…" Alice murmured, "Some things are more certain than others…like the weather. People are harder. I only see the course they're on while they're on it. Once they change their minds- make a new decision, no matter how small- the whole future shifts."

I looked over at her. She nodded.

"So you couldn't see James in Phoenix until he decided to come here."

"Yes," Alice looked in the rearview mirror.

All I could do was stare at Bella in suspicion. Wasn't this the worst time to ask about Alice's visions?

"How about you Caroline? How does your ability work?" she wasn't looking at me.

She tried to sound casual.

"My ability is sort of like Alice's, only reversed. It works best when I touch someone. If I touch, their arm for instance, it's clearer and more vivid. I see everything they've ever done, their past."

"Hmm," she said.

Then I turned back to the window.

"Will it work on me?" she asked.

"I don't think so," I said, "I'm not sure why though."

I looked at her to see if she would turn my way, but she just nodded her head.

Once we reached the airport Bella showed us around, since we didn't know much about airports. We looked at the departing flights board and searched for the flight they were supposed to be arriving on. Then we sat in the long row of chairs by the metal detectors, waiting for them. Bella seemed anxious and I could tell by how she was tapping her toe.

The three of us pretended to watch the other people passing us, but we were really trying to watch Bella.

"You have my letter, right?" she asked me.

I nodded my head and smiled.

"Do you want to get breakfast?" Alice asked repeatedly.

"Later, not yet," Bella replied every time.

For a human Bella didn't seem to eat much. Or maybe it was just now that she wasn't eating. Edward's flight was only ten minutes away now.

"I think I'll eat now," she finally said.

Alice and I stood up, "We'll come with you," she said.

"Do you mind if Jasper comes instead? I'm feeling a little…" she didn't finish her sentence.

I stared at her in confusion as Alice and I sat down, and Jasper stood up. Then they both walked off, Jasper putting his hand on her back, as if he were guiding her.

Alice and I exchanged glances.

"I wonder what that was all about," I said.

"I don't know," she replied.

So we waited…and waited…and waited, but neither of them came back yet. The flight was supposed to arrive in two minutes now.

"I'm going to see if Jasper and Bella are ok," I said.

Alice nodded her head.

I stood up and walked as quickly as I could through the airport searching for them. I wanted to make it back in time so Bella could see Edward when he came in. I started to run, making sure no one saw me. I looked all over, until I saw Jasper.

"Jasper!" I shouted.

He quickly came to my side.

"Bella," he said.

"What?" I was confused.

"She's not in the bathroom," he answered.

I stood there for a moment, remembering everything that went on. Bella was acting weird and now I knew why. She wanted to leave, but where was she going?

Then I remembered in the hotel room when she was on the phone and when I went up to the door, listening to her conversation. I heard the voice in my head mumbling. I tried to make out what he was saying and then it hit me. It wasn't her mother or her stepfather….it was…James.

"We have to get back," he said, interrupting my thoughts.

I nodded my head.

Jasper and I quickly went back to where Alice was waiting, hoping that she would've seen where Bella went. Edward was there screaming at Alice and she was pacing back and forth rubbing her temples. Emmett and Carlisle were just as stunned as Jasper and me were.

"How could you let her run away?" Edward screamed.

"Edward, please none of us knew what she was doing," Alice said, still pacing, "Stop yelling I can't concentrate."

Then I remembered the letter. I quickly went to my bag and pulled out the envelope. I ripped it open.

It said:

_**Edward,**_

_**I love you. I am so sorry. He has my mom and I have to try. I know it may not work. I am so very, very sorry. **_

_**Don't be angry with Jasper, Alice, and Caroline. If I get away from them it will be a miracle. Tell them thank you for me. **_

_**And please, please don't come after him. That's what he wants. I think. I can't bear it if anyone has to be hurt because of me, especially you. Please, this is the only thing I can ask of you now. For me.**_

_**I love you. Forgive me.**_

_**Bella**_

Edward took the note from me and quickly read it.

"The ballet studio," Alice said, "That's where James is, and that's where she's going."

Edward quickly dropped the letter and started running as quickly as he could. The rest of us followed after him. All I could think was, this is it. The moment I was waiting for, my fate. I would either die or live to tell the tale. It would be a miracle if Bella was still alive when we found her. And I knew if she was dead, then Edward would try to kill himself as well and I couldn't let that happen.

I ran as fast as possible and tried to catch up to Edward, but he was much quicker than me. Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and Carlisle were right beside me. We passed the streets and all the buildings. I knew where we were going, but did Edward?

_Fifty-Eighth Street and Cactus, Edward. It should be right on the corner._

I looked up at the street sign. We were only and Forty-Fifth Street. I tried to pick up the pace and run faster than I was running at the moment. How stupid I was to just look at Bella and think that nothing was wrong. I should've known by the way she spoke on the phone and the way she was avoiding us that something was wrong.

I passed Fifty-Second Street and followed after Edward. I closed my eyes for a moment and thought about Damien. How much I would give to be with him right now and away from this danger I was heading for. But I had to do this. I had to face my fears and end this madness.

I looked up at the street sign. I was at Fifty-Fifth Street now. Only minutes away. Edward was too far away for me to see he was probably almost there or hopefully he was there by now. I tried to speed up again as I passed Fifty-Seventh Street.

I could hear glass breaking and whaling coming from the ballet studio. I ran faster and saw Carlisle pass me up as we came to the ballet studio. He quickly opened the door and ran in there. I could hear Bella screaming and I could smell her scent. Once we came into the dance room I saw Edward with James pinned up against the wall.

Alice went to Bella, "Bella, Bella it's ok."

And then I saw it on her arm. A huge crescent shaped bite mark on her right arm. I went over to where Edward was.

"Son, remember who you are," Carlisle said.

I heard Bella scream once and turned around, seeing that Alice had blood on her hand. I stopped my breathing and turned back to Edward.

"Bella needs you," Carlisle told him.

"Carlisle, the blood," Alice shouted.

Emmett and I took both of James's arms while Jasper went and started a fire.

"Alice," I said.

She was still by Bella, but Carlisle told her to come help us and she regrettably got up. She glared once at James and then leaped onto both of his legs, ripping his head off and throwing it into the fire. I could hear Bella screaming in the background and I glanced once over at them, but quickly turned back and ripped off one of James's arms, throwing it into the huge fire.

Then I walked over to where Bella was lying on the floor.

"She's losing too much blood," Carlisle said.

"My hand is…burning," Bella whaled.

I held down one of her arms so that she would calm down.

"It's the venom," Edward kneeled next to her.

"You have to make a choice, you can let the change happen," Carlisle said.

I looked up.

Edward shook his head, "No."

I looked down at her leg, which was bleeding a lot. I stared at the blood.

"It's going to happen Edward, I've seen it," Alice said.

I closed my eyes and tried to resist the scent of the blood.

"It doesn't have to be that way," Edward said.

"She still has a chance…" Carlisle turned to Alice, "Give me your belt."

Alice took off her belt and I looked down at Bella, trying to tell her to be quiet.

"Carlisle what's my other option," Edward was looking away from Bella.

"Tie it above my hands."

Alice did what she was told.

"Carlisle!" he shouted.

I smelled the blood again.

"Go Caroline," he told me and turned to Alice, "Alice, go."

I slowly got up and went to help Emmett and Jasper with James. I ripped off one of his legs and threw it into the fire along with the rest of his body.

Finally he was gone and I wouldn't have to worry about him again, but Victoria was still out there.

"Try to suck the venom out," I heard.

"No, I won't be able to stop."

"Find the will to stop."

I glanced back once and then turned my attention back to the fire. I watched closely to make sure that James was dead. I watched as his body burned in the fire.

Then I saw Edward sucking the venom out of her body. I watched in horror as he sucked the life out of her. Then I picked up one more piece of the floorboard and threw it into the fire, watching it grow larger.

It was over now, this was all over. I would no longer have to worry about the nightmares…or Bella getting hurt. She was ok and Edward had saved her. And I could go back to Forks and see Damien. We could all go back to our lives and live normal forever….

***

I waited in the waiting room of the hospital for a couple of hours, waiting for Bella to wake up. Carlisle came up to me.

"She's awake, I think you should go home Caroline," he said.

I shook my head.

Then he sat next to me.

"I'm pretty sure Damien wants to know that you're ok."

I sat there for a moment. I did want to see him.

"Alright," I replied.

He gave me one small hug and went back to work.

I quickly left the hospital and ran home starting to get anxious to see him again. Nobody would be home because they were still at the hospital. And if I let Damien think that I was dead I didn't know what he would do, so I had to get home as soon as possible.

I ran through the woods and finally found the little pathway that lead to the house. I started to walk now and smiled when I saw the huge mansion. I quickly walked up the porch and opened the door. I looked around the room and didn't see him yet. I went into the kitchen, and then the dining room and still didn't see him.

So I went up the stairs and saw that my door was closed. I walked up to it and slowly turned the knob, not knowing what I would find in my room. Then I was disappointed when I found that he still wasn't there. I stood in the doorway for a moment and tried to think of where he could be.

I quickly ran out of the house and went into the woods searching for him.

"Damien," I shouted.

I went through the trees and searched all over, using the moonlight as a flashlight and when I still didn't see him I started to get worried. So I went into the farther part of the woods and looked for him.

"Damien," I shouted again.

I came to a part of the forest that was surrounded by evergreens. I heard someone coming towards me and slowly turned around. I smiled when I saw his perfect pale face light up in the moonlight.

I quickly ran into his arms.

"You're alive," he whispered.

"I'm sorry it took so long."

"Don't be sorry," he said.

I took in his sweet scent and stared at his crescent scars that were on his arms, easier to see in the moonlight. He pulled out of the hug and held both of my hands. His beautiful smile was striking.

"I missed you," I said.

"Me too," he replied.

"What have you been up to?" I stared up at his eyes, still red.

"Hunting and worrying about you mostly."

"You shouldn't worry about me…I'm not worth it," I said.

He held my face in his hands.

"You are completely worth it."

Then he pulled my face up to his and both of our lips pressed together. I could feel a spark run through my body, something I knew you were supposed to feel when you kissed someone you were meant to be with. I could taste some of the venom that was on his teeth, but I tried to avoid it. Then, he pulled away.

I smiled and stared at his face.

"So you said you went hunting did you catch anything good…" I didn't know why I was trying to change the subject.

"Well I didn't drink any human blood if that's what you're asking me," he slipped his hand through mine again.

"You didn't? How did you learn so fast?" he could do it better than me and he was only resisting it for a couple of days.

"I think knowing that I would hurt your feelings made me resist," he smiled.

"You make it sound like I'm the center of the world," I muttered.

"No, you're the center of my world," he said.

"Why though?"

He paused for a minute.

"Because when I saw you and talked to you…it was the first time I wanted to live for someone…and I've never wanted to live for someone before, I was living because I had to. But now I have a reason to live…and that reason is you…"

I couldn't keep my eyes off of his face. He let go of one of my hands and I looked down. I saw one of the flowers in his hand and he pulled it up so I could see it. He handed it to me and I took it.

"I live because you live," he whispered.

I smiled and quickly kissed his lips one more time and kept them there for a while. And this perfect little night in the woods with Damien was the best night I've had in a long time. This was the little part I wanted to cherish forever. I wanted to stay away from everything bad and I felt like nothing could hurt us anymore. James was dead and Bella was alive. And now I had a reason to be alive…I had someone to live for…

_Don't let your past predict your future because the future could hold so much more than the past ever did  
_


End file.
